Vanilla Whispers
by Belinde Maline
Summary: BEING REVISED up to chapter 13 now An echoing voice haunts Ginny, special potions create some interesting effects. She tries to battle between loving Harry and being his friend. Exactly what is Draco's position in it all?
1. Enter Harry

A One Time General Disclaimer – As obvious to anyone not living under a rock I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the brilliant magical works of JK Rowling. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is borrowed with no intention of harm or misuse from the Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan.

Rated R for mild sexual content, cursing, violence, and suggestive fem/fem flirting. (Non-Slash) And to generally be on the safe side of things. If you're not over 17, you shouldn't be reading this story.

This story was written purely for entertainment purposes only. No money was made, no fame gained and no maid hired to do my household chores. The story was began before the release of OotP and before the announcement at Rowling's site that Ginny's birth date is August 11th and is basically an AU, as most fan fictions are.

I accept constructive criticism. Read my profile for the proper definition of the word Euphemism if you are unfamiliar with the term or its use.

I hope you enjoy, Happy Reading.

* * *

Enter Harry –

It was the summer of the trio's final year, and secretly, Ginny's last hope Harry might finally see her as more than a friend. True, she had given up at the end of her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to try to catch his eye. After the Tri Wizard Tournament, she knew what Harry needed most was a friend. She had been that, along with Ron and Hermione. She had gone so far as to date other guys, which was short lived. Inevitably something would happen to end the relationship quickly.

Going into her sixth year of school, Ginny had changed much since the fateful events of her first year when Harry saved her life, and stole her heart. Years of being only Harry's friend became difficult. Sweet Ginny was growing, and wasn't so sweet anymore. The '_Weasley temper' _was infamous, and out of all her siblings, six brothers, hers was the white-hot flame that her family had learned early on not to push. Yet for some reason they enjoyed attempting to push her to that limit. Today appeared to be one of those days.

She groaned as a constant banging pulled her out of her sweet slumber. Rolling over and glancing at the alarm clock with half closed golden hazel eyes she noticed the clock arms pointed 9:18 in the morning. She let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush as she climbed out of her bed to see who dared hammer on her door at such an ungodly hour. It was, after all, still summer holiday. Stumbling across the floor she began to stretch.

"Would you stop pounding on my bloody door!" Ginny yelled as she made her way across the room.

"Gin are you up yet?" she heard one of her brothers call from behind it.

"Hurry up will you?" a matching voice shouted.

She pulled her door open with a severe scowl on her face. "What do you want?" she demanded. Ginny looked up to see Fred and George standing in the hall with mischievous grins on their identical faces. "Well?" she said feeling her ire rise. It wasn't unlike the boys to take turns pulling her out of her blissful sleep simply for, "_Shits and giggles,"_ as they put it.

"Oh, just wanted to see if our favorite sister is up," George said.

"And we wanted to give you this," Fred said, grabbing her by the head and blowing a large raspberry on her cheek. Pushing her back into the room George began to poke at her sides.

"Gerroff Fred!" said Ginny through squished cheeks.

"What was that, runt?" asked George, poking her in the side again causing her to jerk back.

"Mummff," Ginny said as Fred blew another noisy raspberry against her face. Ginny tried not to laugh as George hit a particularly sensitive spot on her ribs. Twisting violently Ginny was able to free herself from her brothers clutches. Stumbling backwards, she landed back down with a mild thump onto her rumpled bed.

"George! Fred! STOP!" She said warningly, baring her teeth as she fought to maintain her anger and not laugh. The two slowly advanced on her.

"Now why would we want to do that?" asked Fred, grabbing at Ginny's ankle as she kicked.

"Especially when you turn such a lovely shade of red when you're angry," said George, poking her side again as Ginny swatted his hand away. She should have known better than open the door to those two. They continued to poke and tickle her mercilessly, each taking turns to try and catch her off guard. Ginny's anger soon subsided into laughter as she did battle with her older brothers.

" Stop!" she yelled, rolling further onto her bed in an attempt to get away from them. "Truce! Peace! Mercy!" she cried, snatching up a pillow to use as a weapon.

"Think she's had enough George?" Fred said, poking Ginny on the hip.

"Yes!" Ginny screamed.

"Oh, I suppose," George replied, poking under her arm. They pulled back and she struggled to get up panting for breath.

"That is it!" she yelled, "Get out of my room!" She threw pillows at the boys as they jumped back and quickly retreated to the door.

"You're wanted downstairs by the way," George said, ducking as a pillow came at his head. They stopped outside the door frame and turned to look at her.

"Damn Gin, aren't you perky in the morning." Fred chuckled. The two boys gave an evil grin to each other and turned back to Ginny still sitting on her bed. "You may want to hurry," Fred said over his shoulder. With that, they took off.

"What was that about? Those two!" she growled, as she climbed back out of the bed.

Walking over to grab an elastic band to pull her hair up, she noticed her reflection in her full-sized mirror. She turned to the side and glanced at her profile while she finished a haphazard knot on the top of her head. Several long tendrils of her light auburn hair were hanging down her smooth, milky white neck. Her figure had really developed in recent months, not that anyone could ever notice in those frumpy school robes. She took notice of her slender raised arms with a light dusting of freckles down them. Her breasts were ample, full and pert, as very well apparent by the soft yellow tank top. Appraising her figure, she was happy she had taken up exercising. The results had given her a nicely curved waist and smooth stomach. Her matching pajama bottoms showed off shapely hips and legs. _'If only Harry could see me like this perhaps he'd take more notice,' _she thought and then instantly scolded herself for making him sound so shallow. Dropping her hand from her hair, Ginny turned to make her way downstairs. She figured her mom wanted to talk to her about their upcoming trip to Diagon Alley to make purchases for her sixth year.

As Ginny descended the stairs leading to the kitchen, she heard the voices of some of her family around the table. Ginny glanced down, watching for the trick stairs that always caused her to trip if she were not careful.

"Mum was there something you needed?" Ginny began, but slowly trailed off as she looked up. To her surprise, the breakfast table was fuller than normal that morning. The chatter stopped as everyone turned to look at her. George and Fred were snickering in to their cereal, attempting to keep their faces straight. Hermione Granger looked up with a huge smile from her spot beside Harry. Ron sat on the other side of Hermione with his chin hanging open. Harry glanced up and gave a little start. Noting this, Ginny gathered her composure, barely pausing her decent of the stairs. Ginny smiled coyly. _'I'll be damned if I'm going to go running back upstairs like some squealing little school girl,_' she thought to herself. "Good morning," said Ginny. She walked over to sit down on the only open spot of bench beside George, directly across from Harry. Ginny flashed a dirty look at the twins, that George caught out of the corner of his eye before bending his head to sip his drink.

Mrs. Weasley was cheerfully bustling around in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning Ginny. Did George and Fred pass along the message to you that Harry and Hermione were arriving this morning?"

Ginny turned her head to look at two guilty parties, "Yes Mum, they did."

Fred and George began coughing to cover up their laughter. Ron was apparently not as amused as his brothers. Looking at Ginny's attire, Ron's face slowly turned red. He opened his mouth to make a comment when Hermione kicked his shin under the table from where she sat between Ron and Harry. Ron turned to Hermione with a glare and rubbed his leg. Hermione shook her head with a grin and continued to finish her meal.

Breakfast went on in relative peace after the twins settled out of their coughing fits. Ginny took notice that Harry seemed pre-occupied with staring down at his muffin, much to her personal amusement. The silence was finally broken with George standing up. "Well I think we'll be off Mum, not too many more days before Hogsmeade's branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will be ready for business. We still have a lot left to do before the grand opening," said George, raising his arms above his head in a stretch.

On choosing to retire early, Mr. Zonko decided to sell out his shop to Fred and George. Mr. Zonko had a soft spot for his two best customers and was happy to make a fair deal with the budding entrepreneurs. With Harry as their "anonymous" partner on their first endeavor of Diagon Alley. they had turned enough profit to make a nice down payment. The twins jumped up and kissed their Mother on either cheek in preparation of apparating.

"You have a good day, dears. Please try not to blow up the store before it opens," Molly Weasley said with pride in her eyes for her two, 3-OWLs-a-piece, sons.

Walking over to stand next to Ginny, Fred leaned down to speak close her ear, "Have a smashing day Ginnikins."

Ginny whirled around on the bench and took a swing at him. The twins chuckled looking highly amused as Fred jumped out of her reach. "My my, feisty today aren't we runt?" said George.

Ginny's eyes narrowed at she shot a death glare at her brothers. "Pay backs..." she grumbled under her breath. Fred and George smiled, quite pleased with themselves as they Apparated with a pop.

"Ginny," Molly said, stepping over to the kitchen counter. "Please remember to straighten up and dust the living room while I'm out running errands," said Mrs. Weasley, gathering her handbag. "I will be out all day; your father will be working late. I shall see everyone when I return," Molly concluded, giving one final glance around the room as she patted her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"'Bye Mum," Ron and Ginny replied in unison.

"Goodbye Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione and Harry with a wave.

"Goodbye dears," said Molly, apparating an instant later.

Ron turned to Hermione and Harry, "Ready to go?" The trio got up and began to head out the kitchen door. Hermione gave Ginny one last glance, about to say something when Ron gave her a gentle nudge on the back, "C'mon 'Mione, get moving." Hermione glanced up over her shoulder at Ron and pressed her lips together giving Ginny an apologetic look before walking out the door.

Sitting at the table Ginny rubbed her fingers over her forehead, massaging her temples. "Thanks ever so much for the invite guys, I'd love to come join you," she said with a note of sarcasm. After all of these years, it still stung at times that they would go off together, not bothering to include her in what they were doing. Pushing herself up from the table, Ginny gathered the remaining dishes and put them in the sink, where a scrub brush was already hard at work scouring a sudsy pan from breakfast. Turning away from the sink Ginny pulled her hair out of her piled knot and shook out the long tresses. "Might as well go straighten up now before I bother getting dressed," Ginny muttered to herself. Collecting the necessary items needed she made her way to the living room. _'Alone yet again, dear girl,'_ Ginny thought to herself as she started to clean.

Ginny began dusting the living room after turning on her recently acquired Muggle stereo, a present from Hermione. Everyone had either left for work or was out finding some form of entertainment. Heaving a sigh, Ginny began to straighten items on a side table. The radio announcer made mention of the upcoming weeks' weather and began a new song. She began to nod her head to the harder edged beat of the Muggle music, enjoying the slightly sexy undertone. Picking up a magazine from the couch, Ginny's hips began to sway as the music flowed over her, feeling as if it was seeping into her skin. Tossing the magazine onto the end table Ginny moved her shoulder slightly with the sway of her hips. Ignoring her chore at hand Ginny closed her eyes slowly moving her head to the rhythm of the music. Slowly bringing her arms up, she put one slim hand up by hear face, then trailing it down her neck, her hips keeping with the beat of the music. She draped the other arm atop her head with her wrist limp before dragging her fingers down the back of her head and neck. It felt to her as if the beat of the song was her pulse. Turning and swaying, Ginny trailed her fingers down her sides tilting her head back, her body rocking to the time of the music in the air as it pulsed through her body. Allowing herself to become oblivious to her surroundings, Ginny let everything fade from her conscious except for the music in the air and the feel of the beat of it within her. Turning, she continued her sultry dance, so completely absorbed, she did not hear the door open.

Harry stepped in to the house to retrieve his forgotten watch, when he heard music playing loudly from further within. Following the sound, he came upon a sight that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. There was Ginny Weasley dancing in a most seductive manner. He stood staring as her hips swayed to the beat of the music. Her eyes were closed as she gently turned her head from side to side. Her full lips were parted. Her light auburn hair fell over her shoulders as she moved. The rays from the living room windows cast a halo effect around her. Harry watched as her hands trailed down, moving slowly across her curves, one hand grazing lightly across her exposed flesh of her abdomen. Her body was rocking in time with the pounding beat. Just then, the door slammed and Ron came running up.

"Harry! Hurry up so we can get going."

Ginny jumped in surprise. Her eyes snapped open as she stopped dancing. Ginny spun around to find Harry standing at the doorway between the kitchen and the living room with her brother running up beside him. Ron, looking confused, glanced back between Harry and Ginny.

"Gin what is that racket?" Ron said walking over to shut off the radio. Ginny's cheeks burned as she returned to her dusting.

"Sorry Ron, I'll run up and get my watch," said Harry. With an unreadable expression, he turned and made his way back to the kitchen set of stairs.

Ginny frowned, watching Harry out the corner of her eye as he retreated. Ron gave Ginny a long curious glance before giving a shrug of his shoulders and heading towards the kitchen stairway.

Ginny closed her eyes bringing the heel of her hand to her forehead for a moment before she went to her work. _'How long was he standing there? God how much did he see? Don't be a stupid prat. You made a first rate ass out of yourself, I am sure Fred and George would be so bloody proud.' _

After Ginny heard the slamming of the back door letting her know Ron and Harry had left, she continued to clean with a fevered pitch. She was embarrassed at the idea of being seen in such a vulnerable moment and even more frustrated because Ron had interrupted it. All the 'what ifs' going through her head were making her insane after all these years of waiting and hoping. Ginny tossed her dusting rag onto the kitchen counter with her work done and ran upstairs. She could not think, certainly not in this unpredictable house and she needed out. Once in her room, Ginny changed into a comfortable jogging outfit. Something else recently learned from her talks with Hermione about Muggles was about jogging. It quickly became a hobby Ginny came to enjoy. She found jogging gave her the personal space she needed and time to think, alone. Ginny pulled her hair up into a ponytail and made her way out the front door. After a few warm up stretches in front of the house, Ginny took off swiftly, pushing herself to run away from it all, the frustrations, the loneliness, everything. She just wanted, at that moment, to feel nothing but free.

Hermione sat on the grass as she flipped through the pages of her book. Above her, Harry and Ron practiced different Quidditch maneuvers on their broomsticks, each trying to best the other. This year they were working to gain the Quidditch cup with Ron: not only Keeper, but Team Captain as well. Harry turned his head in time to see a flash of light auburn hair and slender legs running from the house. He kept his eyes on her until she was gone from his line of vision. At that moment, something went flying by his head, nearly knocking him off balance.

"Oy! Harry, pay attention before you get your head knocked off!" Ron yelled with laughter. Ron had not noticed what Harry was watching.

Down on the ground though was a different story. Eyes as sharp as any hawk's; Hermione witnessed Harry's distraction, and turned to see the cause of it -- one redheaded Weasley female out for a run. With a knowing grin, Hermione went back to reading her book. She always knew of Ginny's deep affection for Harry and now it appeared that perhaps Harry was finally waking up to the fact that Ginny was more than just 'Ron's little sister.' Sadly, Hermione also knew that time was wearing thin. Ginny would not wait around forever for Harry to decide what he wanted and how he felt for her. Hermione only knew that if he didn't get his act together soon, he might lose his chance. Of course, she had always known that Harry cared for Ginny on a special level, especially after going through what they did in the Chamber of Secrets. They share a very special bond. Hermione had watched Ginny grow into a witty, intelligent, and beautiful woman. There were only a couple of days left before they would be entering the halls of Hogwarts again, where she was positive many other fellow Hogwarts males were to be sure to find Miss Ginny Weasley of much interest.

As for herself, Hermione knew that another redheaded Weasley, Ron, had stolen her heart. Now she had to decide how to get Ron to finally admit he felt the same about her. She knew the git had feelings for her, he was simply clueless on how to show her. She also knew that if she pushed the issue she very well might scare him away. Rolling her eyes she returned to her book. Hermione knew that something was bound to happen. She only hoped that it was soon, before it was too late.


	2. Hermione's Makeover

Hermione's Makeover -

After jogging for almost two hours Ginny was finally feeling cleansed. Her run was exactly what she needed to help her sort out all the jumbled thoughts within her head. She couldn't continue to hope that Harry would see her as anything more than just a friend. She felt a twinge of sadness, but she couldn't do this to herself any longer. She would always love Harry, but she had to accept friendship as all she'd ever have. He would always have a hold on her heart, how could he not? She resolved to make this an enjoyable year at Hogwarts and let come what may. No more what ifs, no more wasted thoughts. Ginny snorted mockingly to herself. '_Now if I could only keep him out of my dreams,'_ she thought. Rounding the last bend to her home a wave of unease settled over her. Ginny came to a stop in the middle of the country road and looked around. The air became chilled and the feeling of cold fingers slowly sliding up her spine made her shiver.

"Ginny. . ." a haunting voice whispered as a light breeze swirled past her. Ginny whipped around to look behind her. Her eyes scanned the area surrounding her but she saw no one. The cold sensation that has come over her disappeared as quickly as it had come. Frowning, Ginny took off running back to the Borrow.

* * *

Arriving at the front of the house Ginny slowed down and decided to walk to the back yard. She noticed Hermione sitting at the back patio table, a pitcher of iced lemonade and glasses sitting in front of her. Taking a sip of her drink, Hermione turned to see Ginny approach. Ginny stopped in front of the table and looked around the back yard. Hermione's eyes roamed up and down Ginny's frame, taking in her appearance. Ginny's hair was tousled and her cheeks were slightly flushed. The younger girl's arms and exposed neckline glistened with perspiration. Ginny reached up swiping the back of her hand across her damp brow before wiping her hand off on her shorts. Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry, who were now flying low to the ground, before turning back and smiling up at her friend. "Hi Ginny, would you like some lemonade?" asked Hermione, reaching for a glass and the pitcher.

"Yes thank you, please," Ginny said distractedly. Hermione looked back up at Ginny as the petite red head frowned looking out into the distance.

"Anything wrong?" Hermione asked, holding up the filled glass. Ginny accepted the beverage with a quick thank you. Putting the glass to her lips Ginny took a long sip and she sat down beside Hermione. Ginny caught Hermione's expectant expression and tried to decide if she wanted to confide in her.

"Hey Hermione, what'cha doing?" Ron shouted from a ways off, saving Ginny from needing to say anything further.

Ginny took another sip from her glass as Ron and Harry jogged up to the table. Hermione frowned at Ron before giving Ginny another quick glance. "Can we talk later Hermione?" Ginny said under her breath.

"Sure," Hermione said quietly, giving Ginny one final searching look. Both girls turned their attention to the boys as they approached. Harry and Ron pulled out patio chairs and sat down heavily across from girls before pouring themselves each a glass of lemonade. Harry looked over at Ginny and watched her as she looked out over the distance. Hermione glanced at Harry and then to Ginny before reaching for her glass.

"What do you girls think about the four of us going out and having some fun tonight?" Ron said sitting back into his chair. Ginny brought her attention back to the table as both girls raised their eyebrows and looked at Ron.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked, wiping a bead of sweat from her drink and rubbing her fingers together.

"Harry and I were talking. Since we're heading back to Hogwarts in a couple of days we thought it might be fun to go into muggle London and enjoy some sites," Ron said, sitting back in his chair. Ginny's interest was perked with this idea, it wasn't often they went to London, much less the muggle section. "Since you and Harry are familiar with everything muggle, we thought it would be fun for the two of you to show Ginny and I some of the sites," Ron said, smiling proudly.

"What about Mum?" asked Ginny.

"We'll leave a note, everything will be taken care of," answered Ron.

"Well Ginny, what do you think?" Hermione said, turning to her.

"I think I might want to go shower first," Ginny said with a smile.

"Well," said Ron clapping his hands together, "Why don't we all get ready so we can be there for an early supper."

The four stood from the table and made to head into the house. Ginny felt a tug on her arm as Hermione and Ron stepped inside, glancing back to she saw Harry holding onto her elbow. Electrical shivers went coursing through Ginny beginning at the point of his touch. "Did you have a nice run?" he asked.

Ginny blinked at him looking mildly startled, she didn't believe anyone noticed she was gone. "Yes, thanks," Ginny answered with a half attempt at a smile.

"Everything ok Ginny?" Harry asked, frowning in concern. Ginny thought back to her run and the distant voice but quickly dismissed mentioning it to him. Harry had been through so much in his life; he didn't need to have any unnecessary worry added.

"I'm fine Harry, thanks for asking," said Ginny, glancing down again where Harry held onto her elbow. He let go of her arm and put his hands down in his pockets.

"I guess we better go and get ready", he said turning his eyes to the back door.

"Yeah, I want to make sure I get the shower first otherwise it will be forever before I'll be ready," said Ginny giving Harry a quick smile before making her way to the door, using all of her will power to not look back.

* * *

Ginny was in her room getting dressed after her shower. She had slipped on a matching emerald bra and thong panties. She giggled to herself, yet another muggle wonder that she grasped quickly. Hermione had been a dear to take her shopping not too long ago. Ginny remembered the look on her mother's face once she saw Ginny's purchases. "Well, these are – interesting," Molly Weasley said before putting the items back into the shopping bag. "Just make sure the twins don't find these. Merlin only knows what sort of spells or charms they would attempt to do if they got their hands on them," Molly said making her way out of Ginny's room with a hidden grin.

Ginny looked down into her dresser before closing the drawer and realized she had only shades of green, black, red and gold-toned undergarments. "God I need a life," she muttered to herself, noting that yet again something in her world some how reminded her of Harry. After drying her hair she decided to pull it back into a loose french braid. Leaning in towards the vanity Ginny grazed her fingers over bangs, checking to see if they were styled properly. Giving one final glance Ginny stepped back from the vanity and began to walk towards her wardrobe.  
  
A light knock on her bedroom door let her know that it couldn't be the twins who took pleasure in pounding the door off of its hinges. Her mother and father always called her name when knocking, as did Ron, and she knew that it would never be Harry so that only left one obvious choice. Turning away from her wardrobe she walked to the door instead and opened it. Hermione stood on the other side of the door waiting. Taking one look at Ginny standing there in her undergarments, she cocked an eyebrow up. "Are you going to let me in or are you waiting for someone else?" asked Hermione. Stepping back behind the door, Ginny allowed Hermione to enter.

"So what can I do for you?" Ginny asked closing the door.

"Can you help me out with tonight?" said Hermione, a mild blush colored her cheeks. Ginny gave her a look of surprise. It wasn't every day Hermione asked for help.

Ginny put her finger in her ear, wiggled it and said, "Speak again?"

Hermione laughed and took a playful swat at Ginny as she walked past to get her cloths.

"Really, Ginny, would you help me out with my hair tonight? And I don't just mean some sort of temporary charm, I want to tame these wild locks once and for all," Hermione asked. She picked up a piece of discarded clothing on Ginny's bed and half heartedly folded it before tossing it back down onto the bed again. Ginny pulled out a pair of faded jeans that fit her form well and looked them over before putting them on. Reaching into her wardrobe Ginny removed a jade green top with a v-neck and pulled it over her head before tucking in the hem.

"If you would like, I can," said Ginny, slipping a black belt through the loops of her pants. Hermione sank down onto the edge of Ginny's bed, smoothing out a rumpled spot. With the growing threat of Voldemort on the rise, the ban for underage magic had been lifted for Hogwarts students, so Ginny didn't have to fear getting into trouble for simple spells. Ginny pulled on a pair of socks before slipping her feet into black lace up boots. Ginny finished the last knot of her laces and looked up at Hermione.   
  
"You love my brother don't you?" Ginny said, sitting up. It was clearly meant as a statement more than a question. Hermione's eyes grew large.

"I. . what. . I. . ." Hermione spluttered, her cheeks growing very red. Ginny grinned and walked over to Hermione.

"Trying to deny it?" asked Ginny.

"No," Hermione said looking down at her clasped hands on her lap. "Am I that obvious?" asked Hermione, she lifted her head up and bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"Let's say I have a special view on things. Hermione, I want to tell you something just between the two of us," said Ginny, sitting down beside her friend. Hermione nodded and waited for Ginny continue. "I think -- No, I know Ron loves you. I think he fell for you the first time he saw you in the train compartment door your first year and told him he had dirt on his nose," said Ginny. She smiled watching Hermione. The older girl stared out at nothing, lost in her memories. "When you went to the Yule ball with Krum I thought Ron was going to pop a blood vessel he was so beside himself," said Ginny, she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. "You have to be careful with my great prat of a brother. He won't admit it, but he's scared. I believe he's afraid you'll never feel as much for him as he does you," said Ginny giving Hermione a squeeze. "I think what he needs is a nice swift kick to give him the nerve to do what his heart already feels," said Ginny, laying her head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione tilted her forehead against Ginny's.

"Why does it have to be so difficult?" ask Hermione with a sigh.

Chuckling, Ginny answered, "I have no clue."

Standing up Ginny gently grabbed a hand full of Hermione's bushy brunette mane. "Now, do you trust me?" Ginny asked.

Squaring her shoulders Hermione raised her chin. "Yes, yes I do," she answered confidently.

"Ok then. Here we go," Ginny said and grabbed her wand off of the dresser and gave it a sharp wave. Small bits of brown hair began to fall to the floor. Years of watching her mom cut her brothers' hair taught Ginny a quite a few tricks.

A short time later Ginny covered Hermione's eyes before walking the girl over to the full-length mirror. "Ready to see?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded her head nervously. Ginny took her hands away from Hermione's eyes and gently turned her by the shoulders to face the mirror. At first glance Hermione gasped, her once bushy and almost out of control hair now fell down below her shoulders in a multitude of long layers. Hermione turned her head slightly looking at how the cut was shaped to softly frame her face. "With your thick hair you have great body, this style should be easy enough to maintain," Ginny said while fixing little locks of hair here and there.

Hermione spun around and hugged Ginny in a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Let's go all out if we're going to do this," said Ginny, squeezing Hermione tight before pulling out of the hug and walking over to her wardrobe. "I've trusted you this far," Hermione laughed, looking once again in the mirror and touching her new hair.

Several minutes later Ginny stepped back to appraise the results. Hermione stood with her arms slightly out slowly turning in a circle, her cheeks very pink and a huge smile on her face. "I'm glad we learned that resizing charm," said Ginny, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Are you sure this shirt isn't a bit too snug?" Hermione said looking down at the lightweight, orange sweater. The low neck line revealed the soft swell of cleavage as Hermione inhaled.

"Oh I don't think Ron will mind. Orange is his favorite color," said Ginny with a giggle. Hermione giggled nervously as she wiped her palms on her blue jeans. Sitting down on the edge of the bed to put on her black boots Hermione saw Ginny walk over to the vanity. "One final touch and we'll be ready," Ginny said reaching for a small bottle.

Hermione stood and stepped over as Ginny turned around. "What is it?" Hermione asked looking at the delicate bottle.

"Personally Yours, perfume. My mum bought it for me last year for my birthday," Ginny explained. "This magical fragrance will customize itself to each individual wearer. Try it," Ginny encouraged, holding the bottle forward. Hermione took it and tipped the bottle forward. She placed the applicator to her wrists and neck. Handing the perfume back to Ginny, Hermione put her wrist to her nose. The gentle smell of lilacs and hyacinths came to mind. Ginny inhaled deeply and smiled, "You smell heavenly." After applying some of the fragrance to herself Ginny put the bottle back onto the vanity. She held her wrist up to Hermione. There was the warm scent of vanilla with the subtle under tone of jasmine.

"Mmmm, lovely," Hermione breathed.

* * *

Both girls were smiling and softly talking to one another as they descended the stairs into the kitchen. Ron and Harry were sitting at the table waiting. Both guys looked up as the girls made their appearance. Ron's chin dropped his eyes grew wide staring at Hermione. Harry noticed this with a grin and elbowed Ron. Coming to his senses as the girls approached them Ron walked up to Hermione. "Er.. Um.. Y-You look great Hermione," he said, clearing his throat after stuttering.

Hermione blushed and glanced down. Ginny looked around the two of them at Harry who was smiling back at her in amusement. Shaking her head Ginny tried to hide a smirk. "Are we ready to go then?" Harry asked, breaking up the quiet that settled over his two best friends.

"Yep, just need to stop by Gringotts to make an exchange for muggle money," Ron said. Heading into the living room the four walked up to the fireplace. "Ladies first," Ron said bowing to Hermione making her blush. She took pinch of floo powder and stepped into the empty fireplace. Giving Ron a quick smile, she threw down the powder.

"Diagon Alley," Hermione said clearly and was gone in a blaze of green flames.

Ginny stepped forward taking her own small handful of floo powder and stepped into the empty fire place. "See you on the other side. Diagon Alley!" she said and quickly vanished. After Harry and Ron arrived in one piece the group headed over to Gringotts and made the money exchange. With muggle money in pockets and excitement for the evening the four left through the front of the Leaky Cauldron into London.


	3. A Night Out

  
  
A night out - 

Walking down the streets of London, the four enjoyed an afternoon of various sites. Granted, Harry didn't know much about where to go; his time with the Dursleys was spent mostly being shut up in the house. So it was left to Hermione to lead the rest of them around. This, of course, led to a couple of tense moments when opinions clashed between Ron and Hermione. Ginny was enjoying the day despite it all. Time seemed to fly and before long the sun was starting to sink low into the horizon, casting its orange/red glow over the group as they sat at an outdoor cafe sipping iced drinks trying to decide what to do next.

"I think we should go visit the museums before they close," said Hermione.

"Urg, no thanks, I want some fun!" said Ron.

"Well!" Hermione said, sitting back in a huff.

Leaning over, Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, "Not very attractive dear."

Hermione sat straight again and wrinkled her nose at Ginny.

"Harry" said Ron, "What do you think we should do next?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder and glanced around the table. "I don't know, we haven't heard from Ginny yet," he answered. The trio turned their heads to Ginny, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, there is one place I have always wanted to go," Ginny said timidly.

"Spit it out woman!" said Ron impatiently.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her drink to her lips.

"How about a dance club?" Ginny answered.

Hermione perked up. "Oh, dancing!" she exclaimed.

Ginny smiled, running her finger along the rim of her glass. A flash of unease showed across Ron's face as he looked around at the rest of the group and then back down to the table.

"I think it sounds interesting, don't you, Ron?" Harry asked and grinned at his best friend.

"Yeah, sounds like something I'd like to see," Ron said unconvincingly.

"Then it's settled, we'll go to a dance club," said Hermione as she stood.

* * *

Entering the club the first thing they noticed was that it was loud and crowded. Ron looked around in awe. "This place is bloody awesome!" he said, forgetting his earlier misgivings. 

Finding a table near the large dance floor they sat down, soaking in the environment. The music was pulsing; Ginny could feel it calling her. She began to move in her seat to the rhythm. Colored lights flashed brightly in the darkened room. Ginny couldn't stand it any longer; she had to get out there.

"Let's go dance," Ginny called out over the blaring music.

"Uh.. I don't think so," Ron said.

"I think I'll stay here with Ron," said Harry.

Ginny jumped up out of her seat and grabbed Hermione's hand, not giving the girl a chance to try to argue. Ginny lead Hermione out onto the dance floor and stopped several feet away between grinding couples who bounced to the rhythmic beat.

"Dance," Ginny commanded to Hermione.

"I don't know how!" Hermione exclaimed. A note of panic tinged her voice as Hermione looked around at the other people all lost to their own world of swirling lights and pounding music.

"Just follow my lead!" Ginny said, before she began to move in time to the music. Hesitantly at first Hermione started to follow. "Close your eyes, Hermione," said Ginny, turning slightly. Hermione did as she was ordered, moving slightly with the tune as her hair was cast in a wash of blues and purples from the overhead lights. "Do you feel it?" asked Ginny.

"Feel what?" replied Hermione.

"The music silly!" cried Ginny. She smiled as a handsome boy danced past eyeing Hermione with an appreciative grin before turning back to his partner.

Hermione paused for a moment; a broad smile crossed her features. "Yes I do!" she said excitedly.

"Go with it!" Ginny cheered her on. By the next song Hermione lost all her tension and was moving as if she were one with the song. Both girls joined the crowd in becoming consumed by the music.

Several songs later both girls were attracting glances from several of the males in the room. Ginny laughed as she took Hermione's hand and spun her in a circle before letting her go again.

From their table Ron frowned at a tall dark blond boy that was dancing near the girls and continued to look Hermione over. Harry would occasionally glance around the room, keeping his eye on Ginny and Hermione out of the corner of his eye when he wasn't directly looking at them.

Ginny glanced over to their table and spied Harry and Ron watching closely. Moving slowly behind Hermione, Ginny leaned in near her ear. "Want to mess with their heads?" asked Ginny before moving around to face Hermione again. Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look, raising her arms above her head and continued to dance.

"Follow my lead," ordered Ginny .

As the song changed Ginny stepped closer to Hermione placing her hands on the other girl's hips. Hermione gave a wicked grin and put her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Moving closer, the girls began a provocative dance. A group males dancing close by turned their heads to watch, elbowing each other and nodding. Hermione danced around to press her back against Ginny's chest. Swaying together Hermione raised her arm and wrapped it behind Ginny's neck. Ginny lightly placed her hand on Hermione's waist as the girls stepped together in a turn. The two witches moved as one, rocking their heads and swaying their hips to the throbbing music. They enchanted the room with their enticing presence as the changing lights cast them in a dizzying array of color.

At the table Ron and Harry sat in stunned silence. Harry looked up, suddenly recognizing the tune from Ginny's earlier dance at the Burrow. Ron's chin dropped as he stared out onto the dance floor at Hermione. "Bloody Hell," he croaked.

Ginny risked a quick glance over at their table. Both men sat with jaws slack and dazed expressions. "Mission accomplished," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione giggled as the song came to an end. The girls separated and began to walk back to the table. A smattering of applause followed them from the near by males on the dance floor.

A tall, blond boy with a charming smile began to approach Hermione but she merely shook her head and walked on. A slow song came over the system and the crowd of dancers began to couple up. Ginny elbowed Hermione in the arm as the girls stopped at their table.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand. "Want to dance?" she asked with a smile.

Ron could only nod in agreement while he stood. He cast a quick frown at the tall blond before turning his attention back as Hermione lead him slowly out to the dance floor. Ginny stood beside her chair and watched Ron and Hermione put their arms around each other and begin to slowly dance. Turning her head back Ginny saw that Harry had got to his feet. He looked down at her then out at the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Harry asked.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "Sure," was all she was able to come up with as an answer.

They walked out to the dance floor and turned to each other. Harry tentatively placed his hands on Ginny's waist; she suppressed a shiver and put her hands on the front of Harry's shoulders. He led her slowly to the rhythm of the mournful tune. Ginny glanced up at her long time hero; she watched as the colorful lights play off his messy black hair. Harry stood over a head taller than she as he peered around at the other couples on the dance floor. She could feel his muscles beneath the thin burgundy shirt he wore shift when he moved his arm. Despite still being lean, years of Quidditch made Harry toned and gave his muscle definition. Every so often they would glance at each other and give a small smile. As the first song played on, Ginny couldn't help but focus on every single moment to forever lock away in her memory, to be one of her fondest. Ginny turned to see that Ron and Hermione staring at one another while dancing closer together. Eventually the first song came to an end only to be replaced by another slower song. Ginny smiled and looked back up to see Harry staring at her. He inhaled deeply before glancing back out over the crowd.

"You smell nice" said Harry, turning to stare at her once again.

"Thank You," said Ginny, fighting a blush that rose to tint her cheeks.

They continued to sway gently to the slow tune, she felt Harry press against the small of her back bringing them closer to one another. Too soon, for Ginny's liking, the song came to an end. Stepping away from each other, Harry looked down at Ginny and smiled.

"Thank You," said Harry, in a low voice.

"Anytime," Ginny answered back.

As a faster song began, they moved their way across the dance floor to meet with Ron and Hermione; both were blushing furiously and grinning. Ginny looked down to see that, Ron still had a hold of Hermione's hand.

"Think we should be heading back? We still have to go to Diagon Alley for our supplies tomorrow," said Ron, looking back over his shoulder at the large crowd of people gyrating to the loud, pulsing music. The four agreed and walked out of the club to find a peaceful, starry night, leaving behind the flashing lights and blaring music of the club. Taking their time in strolling back to the Leaky Cauldron was a mellow but happy affair. Ron and Hermione walked several paces ahead, holding hands and talking quietly. Harry shortened his steps to walk alongside Ginny.

"Took them long enough didn't it?" said Harry quietly.

Ginny looked up at the back of her brother's head and nodded. "Hopefully this is the beginning of eternity for them," she whispered back. Harry grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Ginny reached behind her to hold onto her wand and stroked the smoothed wood with her thumb.

The four arrived at the Burrow safely. The home was dark and quiet, so the group decided to head outside for a bit longer before they retired to their rooms. Ginny pulled out a chair and sat down at the patio table. Hermione and Ron remained standing, smiling at one another.

"Uh, Hermione, you want to take a walk?" asked Ron, looking around nervously before turning back to Hermione.

"I'd like that," Hermione answered smiling timidly. The couple turned and walked off into the dark of the large yard. After several quiet minutes, Ginny stood and made to go back into the house.

"Ginny?" said Harry.

Turning her head, Ginny became transfixed. The full moon broke through the few fat clouds remaining in the star filled sky to shine down on his raven hair, casting it in a wash of blue light. His facial features were half hidden by the play of moonlight. Harry put his hands deep into his pockets and hunched his shoulders a fraction.

"I just wanted say I had a really good time tonight," he said looking out into the darkness before turning back to her.

"I did too. Goodnight Harry," Ginny whispered. Ginny smiled softly glancing at Harry once more before turning towards the back door.

"Goodnight Gin," Harry whispered as she entered the house.

* * *

"Ginny... Ginny!" Someone was shaking her. "Ginny wake up," the insistent person whispered fiercely. Ginny groaned and raised her head to look at the alarm clock. 1:20am – '_You should be asleep young lady,'_ the clock read. Squeezing her eyes tightly closed Ginny's head hit the pillow with a small thump as she moaned in protest. Someone was going to die for ripping her from a pleasant dream. Opening her eyes again, she saw Hermione leaning over her. 

"Hermione?" whispered Ginny.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, Ginny, but I was just too excited. Being you are my best female friend, I just have to confide in you," Hermione said almost desperately. Ginny took heart and moved over on her bed before she patted the soft mattress. Hermione climbed in beside her and snuggled down. "Oh Ginny, I can't believe today," Hermione gushed, it was so wonderful."

Ginny smiled, keeping quiet to let her continue.

"I can't believe what we did at the club!" said Hermione. Both girls giggled, thinking of their little 'dance'. "I think Ron couldn't put a complete sentence together for twenty minutes!"

Propping her head up on her hand, Ginny turned to Hermione. "What I want to know is what happened after we got home."

Hermione blushed and snuggled down further under the covers. "Mostly, we talked. We've never really talked like that before, it was nice."

"And?" Ginny prodded.

Hermione grinned held her breath for a moment, "He kissed me!"

Ginny and Hermione laughed excitedly and hugged.

"I'm happy both of you have finally reached some sort of common ground with your feelings. I was beginning to believe the two of you would remain stubborn forever," Ginny said, laying her head back on her pillow.

"Ginny?" whispered Hermione.

"Hmm?" Ginny answered sleepily.

"Thank You, Ginny, for everything."

"Anytime Hermione," Ginny answered. She began to drift off to sleep, visions of emerald eyes taking over as she entered back into dreamland.

* * *

Ron entered into a dark bedroom, kicking aside forgotten clothing and magazines as he made his way through the room. 

"Ron?" Harry sleepily said, rolling over to face the night stand.

"Yeah it's me," Ron answered, peeling off his shirt and carelessly tossing it onto the floor as he kicked his shoes off and left them where they lay.

Harry looked over to see the alarm clock read 1:20am. "That was one long walk you took there, mate."

"Oww!" Ron cursed under his breath after stubbing his foot on his bed.

"Watch it, you don't want to break your dancing feet," Harry chuckled.

"You should talk Sir Dancealot," Ron said, lightly punching Harry on the arm as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, how was the walk?" Harry asked. Ron got a far off look on his face for a moment. "Uh, earth to Ron, hello Ron," said Harry.

"Huh? Oh... the walk," said Ron with a grin, "A true gentleman never kisses and tells."

Harry sat up and punched Ron on the arm. "You dog! Well good for you! Was about time the two of your stopped being stubborn prats and finally faced the inevitable."

Both boys heard a sudden burst of female laughter from another room.

"Women," Ron said, rolling his eyes and stood to remove his pants. Harry shook his head and laid back onto his bed as Ron climbed into his own bed wearing his boxer.

"Night, Romeo," said Harry.

"Night, Superman," Ron replied back with a yawn.

The faint scent of warm vanilla played on Harry's senses as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. To Hogwarts

  
  
To Hogwarts –  
  
Waking early, Ginny looked out the window at the bright day beginning. Curled up beside her, Hermione slept peacefully. Too peacefully in Ginny's opinion. "Wake up sleeping beauty," Ginny said poking Hermione in the side.   
  
Hermione stretched and opened her eyes. "Morning," she said.   
  
"We should get moving if we want to get our school supplies," Ginny said climbing out of the bed.   
  
After dressing, the girls headed downstairs. The kitchen smelled of wonderful breakfast foods cooking while the old radio on the shelf quietly droned on the latest wizarding news. Arthur Weasley sat at the table drinking his morning tea and reading the Daily Prophet when the girls entered the room.   
  
"Good morning, ladies," said Arthur.   
  
"Good morning," the girls answered. Ginny leaned over and kissed her kindly father's cheek before sitting down.   
  
"And what plans do you have for today?" Arthur asked, smiling at his daughter.   
  
"We must go to Diagon Alley for the children's school supplies dear," Mrs. Weasley answered, placing a mound of delicious muffins on the table.  
  
"Thank you mum, they smell wonderful," Ginny said, reaching for a warm muffin.   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, opening a napkin to spread across her lap.   
  
Several minutes later a ruffled looking Harry and Ron came down the stairs. "Good morning gentlemen!" Arthur said brightly, "I'm glad I was able to see you before heading off to work. Molly dear, remember I will be meeting Percy after work to finalize some plans at the office," Arthur said and stood to prepare to leave. Ron and Harry sat down after sleepily muttering their good mornings. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and smiled, both sporting a healthy blush. Ginny looked at the two of them and then over to Harry who was watching his friends. He turned his attention to Ginny and rolled his eyes with a grin. Ginny smiled and shook her head and raised her glass to her lips.  
  
"Have a good day, be safe," Molly said and kissed her husband goodbye.  
  
"You too," said Arthur giving Molly one last peck. He gently squeezed her arm and patted it before giving a final farewell wave before turning to walk out the door to apparate.  
  
Once breakfast was finished, everyone stood and prepared to leave. Dishes were cleared, cloaks were gathered and they filed into the living room to travel. With Mr. Weasley receiving a major promotion and all but two children now out of school, finances had become less of a stress on the family. One at a time the group went into the fireplace. Diagon Alley their destination, and hopefully a pleasant day waited.  
  
After setting a time to meet back and with money distributed, the teens parted ways with Mrs. Weasley. Walking down Diagon Alley the group spotted several schoolmates doing their own shopping. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan stood outside of Florish and Blotts looking over their school lists. Both were happy to see the group approach. After speaking a few minutes the four made to leave. "See you at school," said Seamus, giving Ginny a quick wink before turning to walk away with Dean.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny caught up with Neville Longbottom just inside the apothecary shop. It was obvious that Neville had gone through many changes over the summer. He had lost the remainder of his extra weight, replacing it with firm muscle. His new hairstyle flattered his now more defined facial features and his soft eyes became more obvious. Seeing the four, Neville greeted them happily. After receiving compliments that caused him to blush, Neville excused himself to be on his way. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, eyebrows raised, knowing what the other was thinking about Neville's very obvious improvements. The girls suppressed giggles while they walked on behind Ron and Harry, who were busy discussing Quidditch.

* * *

Several hours and many purchases later it was agreed by all that a stop at the ice cream parlor was in order. The four were sitting at an outside table enjoying their sundaes and discussing their new items when unpleasant and unwelcome presences approached. Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle stopped in front of their table.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the dynamically dull trio and their little tag along," said Draco. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled obediently, standing a step behind Draco.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Ron, clenching his fist tightly around his spoon.   
  
"Nothing you have Weasel," said Draco, pulling a face as if the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.   
  
"Be gone, Malfoy," Ginny growled.   
  
Draco turned and gave Ginny a haunting stare. He appraised her from head to foot. "My, my, it appears little Ginny is growing up, and filling out quite nicely," he said with a nasty grin.   
  
Ron sprung to his feet and attempted to lunge at Draco. He would have succeeded had Harry not jumped at the same time and grabbed a hold of Ron's arm. Ginny huffed, setting her spoon down beside her sundae; she had had her fill of the little meeting. Instead of allowing Malfoy to make her angry, she decided it was time to take a new approach to dealing with the great git. Closing her eyes for a moment, Ginny took a deep breath and decided to refuse to rise to Malfoy's bait. She exhaled and opened her eyes, changing her whole air. Sitting back in her chair, Ginny slowly crossed her legs making sure the three idiots took notice. Waving her hand lightly, she began to speak in a husky voice.  
  
"Really Draco, could you do no better? Well I suppose not," heaving a fake sigh, Ginny continued, "I do believe I tire of this, do go try and play like good little boys elsewhere."   
  
Draco's jaw clenched tightly shut as he stared daggers down at the youngest Weasley. Crabbe and Goyle's mouths hung open in confusion glancing back and forth between Ginny and Draco.   
  
"I think you should go," said Harry through clenched teeth. He had his wand in one hand with a vice grip inside his pants pocket while he held onto Ron's arm with the other.   
  
Ginny could see Draco's eyes narrow as he took in her causal dismissal. Ginny turned her attention back to her sundae, picking her spoon up once again to dip it into the sweet topping. Draco abruptly turned on his heels and stormed away, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to stand there looking confused. Crabbe turned a baffled stare to Goyle who could only shrug and scratch his head not understanding.  
  
Draco turned to find them still standing at the table. "Come!" shouted Malfoy. Instantly the two hurried to follow.   
  
Ron and Harry slowly sat back down each casting dark glares at Draco's back before the boy turned and disappeared from view.   
  
"What was THAT all about?" Hermione asked Ginny.   
  
"I am not going rise to his taunts anymore," Ginny answered, twirling her spoon into her sundae.   
  
Ron glanced over at Ginny, his brows furrowed as he studied her. After a few moments a slow grin began to appear. "Did you see the look on his face?" he asked, shaking his head as he took a large bite of his ice cream.  
  
Harry said nothing, staring down the path Draco had just taken. Ginny glanced up in time to see Harry turn his attention back to her. His gaze bore into her, searching for something. Harry looked down at his sundae before turning his attention to something Ron said to him.  
  
Hermione leaned towards Ginny. "You must use the force wisely my dear vixen," she whispered.  
  
Ginny glanced over at Harry who was now talking to Ron before looking back at Hermione. "Yes oh sage one," said Ginny with a forced laugh.

* * *

That evening the Weasley family decided to have a going back to school barbeque. Sadly Bill and Charlie couldn't make it. Bill was tied up in Egypt with a mission from Dumbledore for the Order. Charlie's wife, Melody, was expecting their first child and chose to remain home. Percy, after having made amends with the family, arrived with his new bride, Penelope. The twins were up to their usual tricks and pranks which had everyone laughing. They brought their girlfriends, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.  
  
Dinner was delicious as usual thanks to Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. She bustled about accepting only minimal help as she prepared the meal. There was plenty of laughter and joking done by everyone. George spiked the punch, as normal, of course leading to a scolding from their mother. As evening turned to night Fred and George set to work casting charms to prevent muggles from seeing what was to come.  
  
"Ready?" said Fred, rubbing his hands together excitedly.  
  
"Get on with it," Ron shouted.  
  
"Watch it little brother or you might find a few extra surprises waiting for you in your truck at Hogwarts," threatened George.  
  
"Boys," Molly warned, settling back into her chair beside her husband. Arthur chuckled, patting Molly's hand.  
  
With a grin, Fred and George then shot off several of their personal blend of fireworks. The night sky light up in a rainbow magnificent shapes and colors bursting forth into the air. The stars above glittered and winked at the group, adding to the beauty of George and Fred's amazing show.   
  
Sitting on the ground a short distance off Ginny watched the bright, colorful display across the darkened sky. She reveled in the warmth and happiness her family gave. Ginny glanced around and saw Ron and Hermione sitting closely together, holding hands. Hermione bent head to rest on Ron's shoulder. Harry walked over and sank down on the ground beside Ginny. The two didn't speak, both content to watch the brilliant display above. It had become like that between them. They were able to find comfort, as friends, simply being near each other. Ginny wrapped her arms around her bent knees as a tremendous explosion of red lit up their surroundings quickly followed by a smaller burst of gold within the red's center. She could only hope against hope to make the night last as long as possible.  
  
Back at the table Arthur and Molly sat looking out in the yard at their two youngest children. Molly turned to Arthur and wistfully smiled. Arthur squeezed her hand and smiled in return. They knew what the other was thinking without the need to utter a single word. It wasn't necessary to say what they knew was happening to their almost grown children. Arthur unlaced his fingers from his wife's and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him to kiss her on the temple as a firework in the shape of Professor Snape slowly did cartwheels across the sky.

* * *

The next morning in the Weasley home was chaotic. People rushed around grabbing a bite of toast, throwing last minute items into trunks and racing back upstairs for other forgotten items. Taking the family van, that had been enchanted to provide as much space as needed, they began the drive to King's Cross. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in front talking. Harry and Ron occupied the second bench while Hermione and Ginny sat in the third row. They could hear Pig fluttering around happily in his cage from the back. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and settled down to nap. Crookshank curled up in his wicker cage occasionally giving Pig a disgruntled glare. Ginny turned around to check on her cat of two years, Clark. Sensing his owner's attention, he raised his fluffy black head and looked back her with startling green eyes. The guys turned in their seats and started talking to the girls about their upcoming year. They speculated on how sadistic, Professor Snape would be this year and how many points he would take from Gryffindor within the first month.   
  
As with any other year, they arrived at King's Cross pressed for time. "You would think we'd arrive with time to spare at least once after all these years!" Molly exclaimed as they rushed through a crowd of muggles.  
  
After putting their belongings on trolleys, they hurried through the station to platform 9 3/4. Crossing the barrier the first thing that came into view was the Grand Hogwarts Express. Steam puffed out of the smoke stacks as workers prepared for the train's departure.   
  
After storing away their trunks and securing their pets the group said their final goodbyes to the Weasley parents. Harry and Hermione thanked them for a wonderful stay. Ginny hugged her father tightly then turned to her mother. Mrs. Weasley embraced her daughter hard. "Have a wonderful year my dear, don't give up all hope," Molly whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny stepped back looking confused and suspicious. Molly smiled reassuringly, giving her a final pat on the arm.   
  
Mr. Weasley gave Ron a hearty hug and pat on the back. "Try to stay out of trouble this year," he said to the group as the kids waved and headed into the train's compartments. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley put an arm around each other and waved one last time before they turned to walk back to the van.

* * *

Rolling hills and trees passed as the train speed along its path to Hogwarts. Ginny had her stereo out playing, yet again thankful that her father had charmed it. Harry and Ron were involved in a game of exploding snaps while Hermione read one of her seventh year text on Magical creatures. Ginny sat curled up in her seat and watched the game the guys were playing when the food trolley arrived. Ron and Harry made their usual purchase of a pile of sweets and settled down to eat. Ginny turned her attention back to the window to watch the passing scenery. She heard Ron tell Harry how he had read about Oliver Wood signing on for another four years with Scotland's premier Quidditch team.   
  
As the sun began to set, the group knew they would be soon arriving at the train station and began to gather up their items and put on their robes. The door to their compartment opened and Draco Malfoy stepped in with a sneer on his face. His two half-wit sidekicks stood just outside the door behind him.   
  
"Oh, I must have gotten lost and ended up in the poverty section of the train," Draco rudely joked. They could hear Crabbe and Goyle snickering in aisle way.   
  
Ginny jumped up and walked over to Malfoy before Ron and Harry had a chance to move. Crossing her arms beneath her breasts Ginny looked up at the Slytherin.  
  
"Oh Malfoy, we really must stop meeting like this. People will begin to think you might like us," said Ginny, with a teasing smile on her lips.   
  
Draco looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Potter, you really should keep a tighter rein on your little girlfriend," replied Draco, without moving his gaze from hers.   
  
Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously before she recovered. His snide comment had cut by throwing into her face what she didn't have, but she would not let Malfoy know it. Ginny reached up and lightly trailed a slender finger along Malfoy's jaw line while slowly batting her eyelashes. "Mmmm... Malfoy" she purred, "I thought you knew. I'm the one who enjoys controlling the whip."   
  
Draco looked down at her, covering his initial surprise with narrowing his eyes, and stepped back out of the compartment, walking off with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.   
  
Shutting the compartment door, very pleased with herself, Ginny turned around.   
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled, his face a rather healthy shade of red.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows were about to crawl into her hairline, her book slipping off of her lap. Harry stared at Ginny with a dark expression before he turned and began to roughly shove items into his bag.   
  
Ginny frowned at her friends. "I was just getting rid of him!" she protested.   
  
"Ginny you can't say things like that!" said Ron, pointing towards the closed compartment door.   
  
"Ron," Hermione said warningly.  
  
Harry did not look at her, instead continuing to stuff items into his pack before jerking it up out of the seat.  
  
"Just drop it," Ginny growled back, the golden flecks in her eyes becoming more prominent in her growing anger. "I refuse to allow him to get to me anymore. He's a stuck up bastard and I've had enough! It's time for Ginny to play by her own rules!" she raged. Ginny turned on her heels and left the compartment, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Walking a few doors away Ginny saw Colin Creevey and Ginger LeMange, both from her year and in the house of Gryffindor. The two smiled and waved their friend to join them. Ginny sat down beside Colin and tried to let go of her anger. "Hi Ginny, everything ok?" asked Ginger.   
  
"Yeah, just another run in with that ass Malfoy and then a healthy dose of over bearing Ron," Ginny grumbled.   
  
Ginger leaned forward in her seat and gave a sympathetic pat on Ginny's knee. Colin and Ginger had been dear friends ever since the beginning and knew Ginny's feelings on virtually everything.   
  
"I don't want to think about them right now. So what have the two of you been up to this summer?" Ginny said in hopes of changing the subject. Colin and Ginger gave each other a secret smile. Ginny looked at her two friends closely. "Ok you two, what's up?" she said watching for clues.  
  
Colin blushed. "We're going steady," he said shifting the camera that was seated beside him.   
  
"That is so wonderful!" Ginny squealed. She threw her arms around Colin giving him a fierce hug and a big kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hey now, that's my man your groping," Ginger said with a huge smile.   
  
Ginny gave Colin a loud raspberry on the cheek before diving across the compartment onto Ginger to hug her. "I always knew you would get together," Ginny said, lightly kissing Ginger on the cheek.

* * *

Finally the Hogwarts Express came to a halt and the students filed out to the waiting carriages. "First years! First years come this way," Hagrid yelled from a few feet away. Walking over to where the Care of Magical Creatures stood, Ginny gave him a hug.   
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Ginny's muffled voice called from the depths of Hagrid's fur coat.  
  
"Ginny! How was yer summer?" said Hagrid, giving Ginny a gentle pat on the back causing her knees to slightly give.  
  
Ginny took a step back craning her neck up to look at his grizzled face. "It was nice, thank you. I'll see you at the Sorting ceremony," Ginny said with a wave.  
  
"Alright then," said Hagrid with a nod, he turned and called again for the first years to follow him.  
  
Ginny weaved her way through the crowd of students towards a carriage where Colin and Ginger were already seated and waiting. She paused at the step and glanced around seeing Harry entering another carriage a few feet away followed by Hermione and Ron. Squaring her shoulders, Ginny climbed in with a firm if not forced smile on her face. Colin and Ginger sat beside each other and looked at Ginny curiously but chose to say nothing. Ginny sat and turned to stare out the window. The line of carriages began their journey to the castle. She watched Hagrid lead a group of nervous looking first years to the boats. A chill ran up her spine and she shuddered, fighting to suppress painful memories of her own first year. _'This will be a good year,'_ Ginny resolved, the carriage rounded a corner causing her to loose sight of Hagrid.  
  
After the sorting of the new students Headmaster Dumbledore stood and gave out the announcements for the New Year. As always, the dark forest was off limits. The students and staff welcomed their new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Rand al'Thor, from Edmond's Field. _ 'Hopefully this one will last,'_ Ginny thought, playing with the edge of her napkin. At the Gryffindor tables Ginny was seated beside Hermione with Colin and Ginger across from her. Across from Hermione were Harry and Ron. Neither Harry nor Ron would look at Ginny during the sorting and announcements from Dumbledore. Colin and Ginger gave her a friendly smile and shook their heads sympathetically.   
  
Hermione leaned towards Ginny. "Don't mind them, they'll get over it. I think it just hit Ron, tonight, that you're not that same eleven year old girl entering Hogwarts for the first time," Hermione whispered in her ear. She patted Ginny on the knee and went back to her dinner.   
  
Ginny glanced over at Harry and Ron before turning back to her plate of barely touched food. She decided to not think anymore of the incident on the train. Ginny squared her shoulders and stabbed her fork into a piece of pasta as people chattered happily around her. She had vowed to have an enjoyable year, and that's exactly what Ginny intended to do. 


	5. An Arguement with Ron

  
  
An Argument with Ron -  
  
The days and weeks swiftly flowed by. Ginny's classes were more difficult, but she still maintained a decent grade point average, nothing compared to Hermione's, but still fairly good. Luckily there were no further incidents with Malfoy to speak of. Ginny believed she must have rattled his cage on their last encounter, at least enough to keep him away from her for a while. She would occasionally catch Malfoy giving her a dirty look from across the main hall while she ate, but would dismiss it.  
  
Ginny would see the trio at times during meals or in the evenings studying in the Gryffindor common room. That is when Quidditch practice wasn't going on. Ginny spent most of her evenings either with Colin and Ginger or occasionally with Hermione, studying. From her talks with Hermione, she and Ron were getting along well and taking it slowly. Ginny was tempted to ask how Harry was but refrained, reminding herself of her resolve.   
  
Hours passed and the common room emptied as students left to retire for the evening. Hermione shut her Arithmacy book and looked at her watch. "I think I'm going to head up and get some sleep," said Hermione, standing and stretching her arms.  
  
Ginny looked up from the Potions text she was reading. "Night Hermione," she said with a slight yawn.   
  
"Goodnight," Hermione replied and walked to the stair entrance.   
  
Ginny looked around at the empty common room and curled up on the end of the large, leather sofa. Tucking her arm beneath her head on the end of the couch, Ginny settled in to continue reading her assignment.   
  
Somewhere along the way, Ginny drifted off to sleep.   
  
_She was in a dark corridor. She was very cold. Everything seemed to be faded and void of color. Her bare feet felt the cool, smooth stone as she stepped forward. "Ginny...." she heard whispered in the distance. Goosebumps rushed up her arm as she hastened down the hall, unsure of where she was going. There was a faint, dim light at the end of the corridor, if only she could get to it.   
  
A sinister chuckle bounced off the walls causing Ginny's heart to pound in her chest. She began to run, her long hair flowing out behind her as she dashed down the length the passageway. She pushed her body to move faster towards the light. The veil thin nightdress clung to her form as the cold, dank air created a layer of moisture over her exposed flesh. Racing down the never-ending corridor she began to feel panic clench her insides. She heard her name called over and over, the menacing whispers reverberating off of the stone walls. Glancing behind her, she saw a figure standing with his arms stretched out beside him. The gray light behind him cast the man in shadows making it impossible to tell who he was. His evil laugh became louder as it echoed up to surround her. She choked on a gasp and rushed forward towards the ever-distant light. The sound of his laughter began to pound into her skull as she continued to flee. The light at the end of the hall continued to appear always further away. She whimpered and ran as fast as she could. She felt sweat leave a cold trail down her side as she flew down the passage. Her heart continued to slam in her ribcage. She glanced back again and realized the figure was getting closer now, his arms reaching out towards her. A scream welled up her throat as she watched him move swiftly towards her.  
_  
Ginny woke with a start; Harry stood bent over her, gently shaking her shoulder. Ginny abruptly rose onto her elbow and looked around. She saw the common room dark and deserted save for her and Harry.   
  
"Ginny are you alright?" Harry asked cautiously. Ginny glanced back up with fear filled eyes, her breathing ragged. Harry stared down at her worriedly. Ginny shifted her gaze down to the Potions text that was lying forgotten on the floor.  
  
"I -- It was nothing, just a silly dream," she said dismissively. Ginny sat up fully and began to shiver. Harry sank down beside her and put a brotherly arm around her.   
  
"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked, patting her arm lightly. "You're cold as ice," said Harry in mild surprise, he frowned and rubbed her arm. Ginny leaned her head onto Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes. Visions of the figure in the hall came flooding back. Opening her eyes again, she raised her head and chose to stare at the fire burning brightly in the grate. Harry's presence caused warmth to soon seep back into her skin.   
  
"What are you doing up?" Ginny finally asked.   
  
Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with her attempt to change the subject. "I couldn't sleep," he answered.  
  
Ginny fell back into silence, staring at worn rug with its faded pattern before the fire. Reaching up, Ginny rubbed her palm over her forehead and down her temple, attempting to wipe away the remaining memory of her dream.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Harry. Ginny inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting her hand drop onto her lap. "Ginny. . . Ginny look at me," Harry commanded gently. He took Ginny's chin and tilted it so had no other choice but to look at him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked.   
  
Ginny nodded and made a failed attempt at a smile. "It was nothing really, Harry, just a dream," she tried to reassure him. She hated lying to him but couldn't bring herself to talk about it at the moment. Harry looked at her skeptically but in the end chose to turn to face the fire, his arm still around her in a warm embrace.  
  
Time passed slowly as the two of them sat, watching the fire crackle and pop in the hearth. Like always, Ginny found comfort in being near him. Soon the tension left her and she began to relax, her eyes fluttering closed. Harry shifted in his seat bringing Ginny out of her stupor.  
  
"I better go to bed," she said and stood, feeling his arm drop from her shoulder. Harry joined her and the two walked to the stairs. When they arrived at the split Ginny paused. Harry stopped with her, looking down at her quietly.   
  
"Harry," she said.   
  
"Hmm?" Harry put his hand into his pocket.   
  
"Thank you," said Ginny, wrapping her arms around herself, she could still feel the warm imprint of his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Anytime," Harry said, giving her a tired smile.  
  
Ginny turned to walk up her section of stairs towards the girls dorms, not noticing that Harry remained in the same spot, watching her round the corner until she was long out of view.

* * *

The next morning Ginny awoke early and decided to go for a run. After dressing and leaving the common room she walked down the empty halls, enjoying the early morning quiet. Outside the sky was still clinging to night. She could see the first hints of light creeping along the horizon. She set out at a slow easy pace. Her breaths came out in small puffs of steam rising up before her. Ginny needed to think. Last night's dream was still very vivid in her mind. She knew she should tell someone. Past experiences taught her that there was always the chance that it was more than a simple dream. But on the other hand Ginny knew that if she said anything, it would cause great fuss, something she wanted to avoid at all cost. Not to mention it would cause her friends to worry, especially Harry, and he didn't need it. With the constant threat of Voldemort looming over him, he had enough to worry about.  
  
Continuing her run around the lake she came to the decision to keep it all to herself for a while longer. There was always the off chance it was stress induced and a figment of her over active imagination. 'Old memories simply becoming new nightmares,' Ginny thought, she glanced down at her watch and decided it was time to head back up to her dorm so she could shower and get ready for class.   
  
Ginny raced to the castle entrance and entered the front hall. Stepping through the doors Ginny took a couple of deep breaths, feeling her pulse pounding in her chest. She wiped a drop of sweat off of her jaw as she turned to head in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" a smooth male voice spoke from behind her. Ginny recognized the voice immediately, clenching her jaw she turned to see, Malfoy a few feet away from the door, walking her way. "And what would you be doing out on the school grounds so early in the morning?" asked Malfoy, coming to a halt with in less than an arm's length from her.   
  
Ginny felt exasperated with his intrusion on her quiet morning and was in no mood for his games. "None of your concern Malfoy," her response was short and clipped.  
  
Ginny impatiently watched Draco survey her appearance, his Prefect badge catching the light as he stood before her. She saw his gray eyes roam over her, taking note of her flushed features. Draco openly glanced down to her chest and watched as it rose and fell quickly while Ginny worked to catch her breath. Ginny reached up and wiped her wet bangs from her brow with the back of her hand, feeling disgust at his leering. She saw Draco smirk with darkened delight in her not-so-welcoming tone, and he took advantage of it.   
  
"You really shouldn't be out by yourself at such hours," Draco admonished, his voice deepening as he reached out and ran the back of his index finger up her arm. "You never know of the dangers out there waiting."  
  
Ginny stood stiff, fists clenched, glaring down at his hand and then back up at him. "Don't touch me," Ginny hissed.   
  
Draco dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes as he took a threatening step forward. "I'll -- "   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain what is going on?" demanded Professor Snape as he came upon them, looking between them suspiciously. Draco stepped back and faced his Head of House.  
  
"Nothing sir, if you'll excuse me," Draco said with a slight incline of his head before he turned and walked off in the opposite direction.   
  
Professor Snape looked down at Ginny. "I suggest you go and get ready for class," he said sharply.   
  
"Yes sir," Ginny answered.  
  
Professor Snape gave her a reproachful glance before abruptly turning and stalking off down the corridor.  
  
"Git," Ginny muttered through clenched teeth as she stormed off to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Arriving in the common room, Ginny was greeted by a very agitated Ron. Seeing his sister come through the portrait, he rushed up to her, Harry and Hermione a few steps behind him. "Where have you been?" Ron demanded.   
  
"I went out for a run, why?" Ginny asked, her ire rising even further.   
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" Ron pressed.   
  
"I didn't realize you needed notice on my every move," Ginny shot back at him darkly.   
  
"Ron she was only out for a run," said Hermione, trying to defuse the situation.   
  
"She should have told someone!" Ron barked at Hermione.   
  
"Don't bite my head off Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snapped.   
  
"Why are you so upset about me going jogging?" Ginny sharply asked.  
  
"You just can't go running off by yourself!" said Ron, his voice growing louder with every word.   
  
People in the common room had stopped pretended not to pay attention and were staring at them.   
  
"You are making absolutely no sense!" Ginny barked back just as loud. For the life of her she simply couldn't understand Ron's over reaction to her going on a simple run.  
  
During the exchange Colin and Ginger looked at one another silently and decided to come and stand near by, quietly watching. "What's going on, Ginny?" Colin asked looking back and forth between the two angry Weasleys.   
  
"I have no clue, why don't you ask him!" Ginny shot.   
  
"Why don't you tell your friend that it is not safe for her to go wandering around by herself in the wee hours of the morning!" Ron shot back.   
  
"What are you going on about, I only went for a run!" screamed Ginny, having reached her limit of tolerance.   
  
"Ron, really, I don't think she did any harm," said Hermione as she stepped in between them.   
  
"Stay out of this!" Ron yelled at her.   
  
Colin's chin dropped and Gingers eyes widened. Harry shook his head, adjusting his knapsack on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine!" yelled Hermione, she turned and stormed to the stairs, heading towards her dorm. She brushed past Seamus and Dean at the stairs entrance as they were on their way down. Both boys glanced at her curiously before turning to the scene in the middle of the common room.   
  
"What did you yell at her for?!" Ginny exploded.   
  
"I -- You – I," Ron spluttered.   
  
Harry took Ron by the arm. "Maybe we should go for a walk," he said.   
  
Ron left the common room in a huff with Harry right behind him. Ginny turned to her two friends standing there, looking stunned. Ginny let out a loud shriek of frustration and stormed up to her dorm. The common room immediately started buzzing with excitement.   
  
After taking a cool shower to settle her hot temper, Ginny dressed in her school uniform, cursing to herself when she pulled her robe on, only to realize she had put it on inside out. "Stupid insufferable gits!" Ginny growled, fixing her robe. She was in the middle of gathering her hair to put in a pony-tail when there was a quick knock on the door. Ginger poked her head in before entering a red-eyed Hermione followed.  
  
"Safe to enter my own dorm?" Ginger lightly joked. Ginny walked over and embraced Hermione tightly.   
  
"I'm really sorry you got yelled at," said Ginny.   
  
Hermione hugged just as tightly in return and rubbed Ginny's back. "Don't mind me, I'm fine." Hermione replied with a slight smile.   
  
"I have honestly no idea what that was all about," Ginny admitted, stepping out of the embrace to finish her hair.   
  
"He is worried about you, Ginny," said Hermione, watching her friend jerk the brush through her hair.  
  
Ginger nodded in agreement and stepped into the conversation. "Colin and I were down in the common room and saw him before you arrived. He had asked if we knew where you were and when we answered that we didn't, he went into a fit."   
  
Ginger walked over and gently rubbed Ginny's arm as Ginny angrily tossed the brush onto her bed.  
  
"Ever since your first year he's been overly concerned with you Ginny," said Hermione.  
  
"He doesn't act that way at home," Ginny grumbled.   
  
"I think it has more to do with being here at Hogwarts. You do have to admit, more seems to happen here than anywhere else," reasoned Hermione.  
  
Ginny let out a long sigh and with it, most of her anger. "So what are we going to do with him?" she asked, walking over to her night stand.  
  
"Sell him to the highest bidder?" Hermione offered.   
  
"No, no one would take him." Ginny snorted.   
  
"I guess you're stuck with him, aren't you?" said Ginger teasingly.  
  
Ginny snorted with a grin and reached down for her book bag. The girls made their way out of the dorm and down for breakfast.

* * *

The three girls entered the hall to find a sulking Ron sitting along side Colin and Harry. Colin was the first to stand up and walk over to them.   
  
"You alright, Gin?" he asked.   
  
Ginny looked up at Colin and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine now, thanks."  
  
Colin leaned down and gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. Hermione noticed that Harry give a dark look before turning back to Ron. Colin wrapped his arm around Ginger and the two left to sit at another section of table.   
  
Hermione and Ginny approached Ron as he and Harry stood to face the girls. Ron stuffed in his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunched. "Ginny, I'm really sorry I flew off the handle like that," Ron said looking at his sister. "I just get really worried about you, and – and. . . Will you forgive me?"   
  
Ginny gave him a level look. "Promise you won't go making an ass out of yourself in front of the entire common room again?" she asked. Ron nodded, looking uncomfortable. "You can talk to me in a sane, civil tone you know. I'm not a child." Ginny said sternly.   
  
"You're right Ginny, I'm really sorry," Ron said apologetically. Ginny sensed that he meant what he said, even though she had the sinking feeling this wouldn't be the last time.  
  
"You giant prat," teased Ginny, gently punching him on the arm.   
  
Ron's shoulders lost some of their tension and he smiled at her, but quickly looked shamed again, turning to Hermione. "Um. . . Hermione, I'm really sorry I shouted at you, can we go for a walk and talk?"   
  
Hermione looked him up and down for a moment as if debating. "Why don't you walk me to class," said Hermione. Ron brightened considerably and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back, leading her out of the Hall.   
  
Ginny sat down at the table, reaching for a piece of toast. She saw Harry still standing there and turned to him.   
  
"What did you say to him to change his attitude?" asked Ginny.   
  
Harry sat down beside her and reached for his juice glass. "I reminded him of exactly who his sister is, and that she's not a little child anymore. I also told him that you're wise and wouldn't go off doing something without thinking. That you're a bright, intelligent woman who knows how to make smart decisions."   
  
Ginny looked at him, stunned. "You really said that about me?" she asked.   
  
"It's the truth," Harry answered matter-of-factly.   
  
"Thank you very much, Harry," Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"I need to get to class. I'll see you later on," he said, grabbing his knap sack and standing. Ginny turned and watched Harry leave the hall.   
  
Facing the table once again, the hairs on the back of her neck rose uncomfortably. It felt as if someone was staring a burning hole right through her. Ginny glanced around the hall at the other students, finally noticing Draco watching her closely from the Slytherin tables. When her eyes connected with his, Draco raised his glass to her in a mocking salute and gave her a cocky grin. Ginny glared over at him and stood, grabbing some toast before she walked out of the hall, deciding to go early to her first class of the day.

* * *

Several days later Ginny decided it was time to get her revenge for Ron's overbearing behavior.   
  
Seventh year students, each, had their own dorm room. Ron woke by someone banging on his door. Half asleep he stumbled across his room to answer the door. Pulling it open with a yawn, it took him a moment to notice that no one was standing there. Looking around he found an envelope taped to his door. In his half awake state it was only after he had removed the envelope from the door and broke the seal that he realized it was a howler. The boom of Ginny's voice was loud enough to shake the dust from the walls of the seventh year corridor.   
  
"GOOD MORNING MY BROTHER RONALD WEASLEY! JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM GOING FOR A RUN AROUND THE LAKE. SEE YOU AT BREAKFAST!"   
  
Immediately the howler shined a large toothy smile before shredding itself to pieces. Ron looked up from the falling shreds of the howler to find every door was open in the rounded landing of the boys' seventh year floor and each of his classmates stood with their heads poking out, some giving him dirty glares while others grinned wryly. Harry stood against his door frame, his hair tousled looking half asleep. Harry chuckled as he turned back into his dorm room.   
  
"Point one, Ginny. Ron - zero," he muttered under his breath.   
  
Ron groaned in embarrassment and went back to his bed.

* * *

Heading out the common room door after hearing the howler explode, Ginny laughed so hard she had to wipe tears out of her eyes.

"Nice one, dear. I'm sure the twins would be proud," said the Fat Lady, shaking her head before going back to her morning tea as Ginny walked down the hall in a fit of giggles.


	6. Date for Halloween

  
  
Date for Halloween -  
  
The air was cold and crisp, leaves were beginning to fall. It was the day before Halloween; the next day would be Ginny's sixteenth birthday. Fridays were typically filled with excitement, for Ginny, this Friday was extra special.   
  
Ginny walked with Ginger and Colin to their Arithmancy class. The three were talking happily about the rapidly approaching Hogsmeade trip and Quidditch games soon to follow. At the top of the stairs to the fourth floor, Ginny stopped in her tracks. Further down the corridor, she saw Harry in the middle of the hall, smiling and talking to Hufflepuff seventh year, Susan Bones. She watched Susan and Harry walking past the various classrooms. Harry bent his head close to Susan as she spoke into his ear. Harry looked down at her and threw his head back, laughing merrily. Susan reached out and lightly touched Harry's arm, speaking to him with a bright smile. Ginny fought to swallow a huge lump that had settled in her throat. With a wave, Susan turned and went into an open door; Harry lifted his hand in a friendly farewell then continued down the hall. Colin and Ginger nervously looked back from the scene before them to their friend. Ginny felt her heart rapidly plunge to the pit of her stomach. Her eyes searched in vain to find something to distract her. She blinked rapidly to try and stop the tears welling in her eyes. Ginny shouldn't have been surprised; she knew she Harry's friend and only his friend. She had known that at some point in time she would have to face this day.  
  
Ginger walked over to Ginny, putting her arm around her waist and leaning her head on Ginny's shoulder. "Come on," Ginger whispered, "We should get to class."   
  
Colin rubbed Ginny's back, releasing a deep sigh. Ginger and Colin looked sadly at one another while Ginny dug into her book bag to hide her sudden tears. They, too, had known something like this might happen, but were still at a loss on how to make it any easier. The remainder of the day, Ginny was quiet and distracted. She would sit in class and quietly take notes, not actively participating as she normally would. If the Professors noticed, none chose to make mention of Ginny's strange behavior.

* * *

Ginny sat in her final class, Potions, and wanted more than anything for the day to end. She had slowly gotten past the shock of seeing Harry with another girl. Now she was to the point of anger for allowing herself to feel hurt. _'What is the point of making promises to yourself if you're not going to keep them?' _Ginny thought, stabbing down hard on a black beetle with her knife.

"Whoa, what did that beetle ever do to you?" asked Shane Lewis, a sixth year Ravenclaw and her lab partner.

"What?" Ginny said in a low voice, looking curiously at him.

Shane nodded towards the skewered beetle on the end of her knife. "I'm glad I'm not that beetle," said Shane, giving her a charming smile.

It was obvious that Shane was rather handsome with honey blond hair and startling, sky-blue eyes. He held the position of chaser for the Ravenclaw team. Ginny had heard on more than one occasion how lucky she was to be his lab partner. Professor Snape slowly moved past the tables with his hands clasped behind him, sneering down at the students while he checked on their progress. Shane took his attention back to his own cauldron until Snape walked on.

"Ginny," said Shane in a hushed voice.

Glancing around to see where Professor Snape was, Ginny leaned towards Shane. "What?" she whispered.

"How about the two of us go to the Halloween dinner, together?" asked Shane.

Ginny turned to look at him fully with an odd, startled expression.

Shane chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

"Is there something that you would like to share with the class? Something that you found to be so amusing concerning your potion, Mr. Lewis?" asked Professor Snape from where he stood a couple of tables away, glaring at Ginny and Shane.

"No Sir" Shane answered, hurrying to get back to adding the dandelion root to his cauldron. Stepping closer to their table the Professor loomed over the two.

"Then I presume there will be no more interruptions in your work?" Snape growled. Ginny did her best impression of a student properly chastised. In all honesty she had lost her fear for the Professor years back, but thought it was a good idea to not let on to that fact.

"Yes Professor Snape," Shane and Ginny said in unison. Snape gave them a final, nasty glare and walked on to terrorize some other helpless student. Shane and Ginny looked back at each other, suppressing laughter.

* * *

After class ended and all potions items cleared, the class began to file out into the hall, trudging up the stairs heading for dinner. Ginny was half way up when she heard someone call out her name. Turning around she saw Shane making his way up to her.

"You never gave me an answer" said Shane.

"What answer?" asked Ginny, continuing up the stairs.

"Ouch, Ginny, forgotten me already?" Shane teased. "Remember, I asked you to go to the Halloween dinner with me?" Shane reminded her.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said Ginny. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear self consciously. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her sternly of her promise to herself. Shane walked beside her quietly, waiting for an answer. "I think that would be nice Shane," Ginny finally said, giving him a smile.

Shane's eyes light up, "Really? That's great!" he said smiling back. "I'll see you at the end of the grand stairs," Shane said and waved goodbye, needing to head to the Ravenclaw house before dinner.

Colin and Ginger, who had came out of their history class, walked up and joined Ginny. "What was that about?" Colin asked, looking back at the retreating Ravenclaw.

"Shane Lewis asked me to go with him to the Halloween dinner," said Ginny.   
  
Colin glanced behind Ginny to Ginger, who was on her other side. Colin raised his eyebrows in question. Ginger shrugged her shoulders, a worried expression on her face, and remained quiet. The three hurried to the Gryffindor tower to drop off their bags before heading to dinner. Ginny didn't mention Shane anymore that evening so Colin and Ginger thought it best not to bring it up. They knew she had to deal with her emotions in her own fashion. They could only stand beside her and give her moral support. Even if they knew her head was leading her down the opposite path of her heart.

* * *

After her early morning run and eating breakfast, Ginny decided to spend the majority of her Halloween Saturday on her bed. Her books were spread out around her. Lying on her stomach facing the foot of the bed, she was writing an essay on the many uses of pixie dust in daily living. Clark was curled up purring softly asleep on her pillow. Ginger sat on her own bed with her back against the head board, reading from her history text. Slamming the book shut, Ginger sat up and stretched.

"I can't take it anymore, it's a bright day and I want out. I think I will see if Colin wants to go for a walk," said Ginger as she stood, "Want to come with?"

Ginny looked up at her friend. Ginger continued her stretch, scratching her strawberry blond hair. Ginger glanced down at Ginny with aqua eyes and made a funny face at her friend.

"What are you staring at?" asked Ginger, dropping her hands to her sides. Ginny laughed.

"I'm looking at the girl who stole Colin's heart", Ginny answered.

"Too right you are!" Ginger giggled and walked to the door. "Are you coming with?" she asked, pausing with her hand on the door's handle.

"No", said Ginny, "I want to finish my essay."

With a shrug, Ginger opened the door, finding Hermione about to knock.

"Hi Hermione," Ginger said.

"Hello Ginger," Hermione said in return.

Ginger continued out, looking for Colin. Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed, reaching over to scratch Clark behind the ears. "Homework?" Hermione asked, glancing at the pile of books all over the bed.

Ginny wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, essays." Ginny noticed Hermione looking around a bit nervously. "Something you need Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Am I being obvious again?" Hermione cringed.

"Only to me," Ginny answered, giving Hermione a smile. "Your hair is still looking great," said Ginny, reaching for a text book.

Hermione absently reached up and touched her hair. "Thank you I really like it," Hermione dropped her hand back onto her lap. "But that's not why I stopped by today."

Ginny sat up in her bed, crossing her legs. "Ok, so then what?" asked Ginny.

"Well," Hermione began, "I sort of heard something and was wondering if it was true."

Ginny stared at Hermione, waiting for her to continue.

"Word is spreading that you're going to the Halloween dinner with, Shane Lewis," said Hermione

"Word spreads faster than the speed of light around here," said Ginny dryly.

"So it's true?" Hermione asked, looking somewhat surprised.

"Why not?" Ginny said with a shrug, absently picking at a thread on her blanket.

"But I thought..." Hermione started and cut herself off.

Ginny waited for Hermione to finish her sentence.

"So what are you wearing then?" Hermione asked instead.

Ginny raised an eye brow. She noticed Hermione changed the subject, but didn't have the energy to find out why. In recent years the staff had decided to allow student to dress as they wished for Halloween dinner.

"I'm not sure yet. What about you?" asked Ginny.

"I'll find something," Hermione answered, "I was wondering if you'd do my hair for me."

Ginny smiled brightly, "Nothing else I'd rather do for my best friend."

* * *

Later that evening, Ginny stood behind Hermione, seated in a chair in the middle of the room. Anise McGee, a pretty brunette with a pert nose put her wand in her dress pocket. Sage Bowman, a shy, sweet girl with a heart shaped mouth and dark auburn hair, made her way to the door. Brandy Shepard, a quick witted blond, checked her make-up in the mirror on last time. Ginny's other room mates chattered happily about their dates and waved their goodbyes as they left the dorm. Ginger walked out of the adjoining bathroom, putting her earring in.

"I'm going to head off and meet Colin in the common room," said Ginger.

"See you in the hall," Ginny said, moving a lock of Hermione's hair. Ginger leaned over, giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek and went on out the door. "Well I believe I'm done. Tell me what you think," said Ginny.   
  
Hermione walked over to the full mirror near the bath entrance. Turning her head from side to side she smiled. Ginny had pulled the sides of her hair back with combs, then managed to curl every lock into a mane of spirals that layered down her back.

"Thank you Ginny I adore it," said Hermione, she walked over and gave Ginny a quick hug. "I had better hurry. You know Ron hates to wait," Hermione said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, here," Ginny said, rushing over to her night stand. She reached in and pulled out her bottle of, Personally Yours, perfume. "Use it," Ginny ordered, handing Hermione the bottle.

After dabbing some perfume on her wrists and neck, Hermione handed the bottle back to Ginny.

"Thank you. See you at dinner," said Hermione with a wave, hurrying out of the room. The scent of lilacs and hyacinths lingered in the air.

* * *

Ginny walked down the last of the stairs to the main entry and saw, Shane waiting at the bottom. He smiled at her nervously.

"You look great, Ginny," he said. Ginny smiled taking Shane's elbow as they walked down the corridor to the dinner. Ginny ran a nervous finger along the low neck of her blouse, fingering one of the open buttons. _'God bless these muggle water bras,'_ she thought to herself, dropping her hand back to her side. She ran her palm over her hip, feeling suede skirt which stopped well above the knee. She had left her hair straight, pulling the top back into a barrette, a simple but flattering style. As they approached the doors to the main hall Shane leaned towards Ginny's ear.

"You smell wonderful," he whispered.

Ginny's heart gave a small twinge of memory, hearing Harry utter those same words. She pushed the thought to back of her mind and smiled up at Shane, "Thank you."

Shane led her through the doors of the main hall where several students glanced over at them. Ginny glanced over and saw the Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting together, close to the Professors' table.

Ron caught sight of his sister. His eye brows rose up past his hair line. Ron quickly turned to Hermione, looking confused. Hermione glanced over and noticed Ginny enter with Shane Lewis. She turned back to Ron, pleading silently, hoping he wouldn't say anything. Ron saw the almost desperate look in Hermione's eyes and turned again to watch his sister, with a frown. Harry looked up from his plate to his two friends. Furrowing his brows in mild confusion he turned to see where they were staring. Harry's eyes widened as Shane bent his head to speak in Ginny's ear.

"Want to sit with your friends?" Shane asked.

"That's fine," Ginny answered. She glanced back at Harry long enough to see a mixture of emotions cross his features before a mask slide down over him.

Shane steered Ginny out of Harry's view and lead her to sit with Colin and Ginger near the end of the Gryffindor tables. Colin glanced down at Harry before turning back to give Ginny a stern look. Ginger mildly elbowed Colin as she reached for her drink.

As the dinner went on, Colin remained polite but distant to Shane. Ginger tried to keep up the conversation but finally slid into silence. Ginny was left in a state of confusion but tried to hide it the best she could. Shane talked happily to her about different subjects as the meal slowly went to desert, occasionally making her laugh.

Further up the table Hermione saw Harry wince when he heard Ginny's laughter. Hermione felt helpless, not knowing what to do. She wasn't sure anymore what Harry wanted and knew that his chances with Ginny were slipping away, if he ever did make up his mind. Ron looked bewildered; reaching under the table he squeezed Hermione's hand.   
  
At the far wall of the Slytherin tables, Draco watched the entire scene play out. Sipping his drink he relished in sadistic pleasure at the little drama unfolding in front of him.


	7. Ginny's Present

A/N – This story was began before the OotP was released and before the announcement on Rowling's site showed Ginny's actual birth date to be August 11th.

* * *

Ginny's Present -

Ginny woke the next morning to Clark nuzzling her neck and purring into her ear. She gently stroked the length of his fur and thought back to the remainder of the prior evening.

She had allowed Shane to walk her back to the point where they would have to part ways to their own houses. Shane had asked Ginny if he could meet with her again soon. Ginny politely agreed, vaguely glancing at the few passing students before turning her attention back to him. Shane smiled brightly and turned to walk away. He stopped and turned back, grinning at Ginny's curious stare. Shane reached and took a hold of Ginny's hand and brought it up, brushing the back of it with his lips.

"Goodnight, Ginny," said Shane happily, turning once again to leave.

"'Night," Ginny replied, she looked down at her hand, a bit surprised.

Clark rubbed his face up against Ginny's cheek, bringing her back to the present. It dawned on her that that she had been 16 for several hours now. Ginny got up from her bed and dressed for the day. On her way down to the common room, she stared at the stone steps, deciding if she wanted breakfast or not. Ginny glanced up from the bottom of the staircase to find a small group of people clustered in a corner of the room. Ginny's foot was on the last step when the group turned to her and yelled, "Happy Birthday!" Ginny stood in surprise, looking around at the seventh and sixth year students from the Gryffindor house were there wishing her well. A table close by was covered with mounds of delicious breakfast foods. At another several presents were stacked.

Dean, Seamus, and even Neville pushed their way up to give the birthday girl a kiss on the cheek, each handing her a pink daisy. Ginny blushed, accepting the flowers and moved over to the couch to sit down. Colin and Ginger walked up to her each kissing her on the cheek and handing her a present. Ginny smiled warmly at her friends and went to task of unwrapping it. Pulling the tissue paper aside she found a beautiful picture frame with a photo of Colin and Ginger standing near a park. The photo Colin and Ginger would look at each other with love in their eyes and turn to wave.

"Colin is this your work?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it was taken at a park near my home," Colin replied.

Ginny set the gift aside to hug her two dear friends, thanking them for the wonderful gift. Ron approached her hefting a large, colorful box.

"George and Fred ordered me to give this to you right away," he puffed, setting the box down on the floor in front of her. Knowing how her twin brothers twisted minds worked, she tried to hold her body as far back as possible before opening it. An explosion of confetti flew as soon as Ginny lifted the lid. The high ceiling became brightly lit with fire works that spelled out _Happy Birthday Ginny._ The students watched the impressive display until a loud, terrible sound came from within the box. The group looked down in various stages of disgust, frowning and wrinkling their nose as the caterwauling grew louder. The combined sounds were something of a cow dying and a cat screeching, and most unpleasant to the ears. It was, of course, her two brothers singing, happy birthday to her, at the top of their lungs. Ginny's eyes bulged and she dove to put the lid on the box. Everyone laughed and went back to their conversations.

Ginny happily glanced around the room, accepting a glass of juice from Ginger. Taking a sip, she noticed her classmate, Sage, sitting beside Neville on a distant sofa, talking quietly to each other. Neville would occasionally blush which would make Sage's smile brighter. Ron returned and sat down beside Ginny, handing her a large box.

"Happy birthday, sis," Ron said, gently nudging her shoulder with his own. Ginny opened the box and found a long, satin robe of 'Gryffindor' red. "I expect you to use it," Ron said sternly. Ginny gave Ron a one handed hug, clutching the robe tightly to her chest.

Dean walked over with a box in his hand. "Here Ginny, I found this on the floor by the table. I think it fell off. I'm not sure who it is from."

Ginny thanked Dean and took the package. She lifted the lid at the same time Hermione, who was over pouring herself a glass of juice, yelped out, "No! Don't open it yet!"

Ginny pulled the wrapping tissue aside and lifted out a velvet, gold bra with matching thong panties. The guys in the room began to catcall and applause. Hermione rushed over, embarrassed. Ginny held the items up in front of her with an eyebrow cocked. A naughty, knowing smile played across Ginny's lips. Ron eyes grew wide as he quickly jumped off of the couch and away from her. Harry, who stood a few feet off to the side, blushed and looked away.

"Hermione!" Ron yelped.

"Ginny! I'm sorry; I was going to give that to you later! I must have brought it down by mistake," Hermione rushed to speak.

Ron's jaw fell in shock. "You bought that for her?" he asked. "Put it away for Christ's sake!" Ron demanded. He attempted to snatch at Ginny's hand, luckily her reflexes were quicker and avoided Ron's grasp.

"Put it on! Model it for us Ginny!" one of the guys in the group called out. "That's the way to show the Gryffindor spirit! Go red and gold!" someone sounding very much like Dean yelled. Ginny was positive she heard Seamus say loudly, "I do believe, gentlemen, we found our new team mascot!"

Colin and Ginger stood a few feet away attempting to cover their growing laughter. The girls in Ginny's dorm were openly giggling. Ron cast dirty glares to all the guys in the room. Ginny placed the undergarments in with the robe replacing the lid and gently patting the box.

"Thank you Hermione," Ginny stood and hugged her best friend. "I simply adore it," said Ginny, grinning.

"We do too!" Seamus shouted.

Harry gave, Seamus a dirty look as Ron let out a frustrated growl. Ron moved to stand behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I am going to have to get a leash for that girl," Ron grumbled.

Ginny and Hermione's eyes widened and they grinned. Harry cringed in realization and punched Ron lightly in the arm.

"I hope it matches my whip," said Ginny, openly giggling.

Ron's face paled, remembering, and ran his hands over his face. "Ugg, I give up!" Ron said exasperated.

Several minutes later Ginny's dorm mates gave a box containing emerald green satin sheets, which brought about another slew of comments from the guys and dirty looks from Ron.

* * *

Several hours later the group of sixth and seventh year Gryffindors decided to go out to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny was informed that everyone had planned it to be an entire day event, followed by another party that evening.

"Wow, I'm so honored," said Ginny, earnestly.

"Going to live this Halloween weekend to its fullest," said Seamus with a wink. "After all, it's not every day a lass turns sixteen."

After cloaks were gathered, the group began to leave the common room, happily talking amongst themselves. Ginny tucked her wand into her cloak pocket and turned when Harry caught her by the elbow before she could leave.

Ron looked back as he stood beside Hermione and noticed as they walked towards the portrait. He made sure everyone else had left before taking Hermione's hand and walking out.

Ginny felt electrical shivers racing through her. "Ginny I wanted to give you your present," Harry said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and placed it into Ginny's hand. Ginny looked down curiously at the box and then back up at Harry. "Open it," he encouraged.

Ginny had to force her hands to not shake and she removed the crimson ribbon from around the golden box. Opening it, she let out an audible gasp.

"I bought it this summer. It -- it reminded me of you," said Harry stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Ginny's fingers trembled as she picked up a fine gold chain. A pendant hung from the end of the necklace. Ginny held it up to examine. Sunlight winked off of the gold pendant as it twisted into a figure eight. A small, smooth cut topaz, dark golden in color, was set in the upper part of the twist. Directly below it sat a smooth cut ruby, slightly larger than the topaz. Both stones seemed to glow in the stream of sunlight. Ginny held the beautiful gift up higher and watched it slowly revolve around on the chain. Ginny pulled her eyes away from the necklace to look up at Harry, struggling against the threat of tears.

"It's beautiful Harry," she whispered.

"The golden stone reminds me of your eyes when you're angry," he grinned, "Obviously the red one is your hair," Harry said looking a bit embarrassed. "The lady at the shop mentioned the single twist. Something about. . ." he began before faltering. Ginny was at a loss for words, staring up at him expectantly. Harry swallowed and gently took the necklace from her. "Let me help you with it," he said, leaving the rest of his story unfinished.

Harry stepped behind Ginny as she pulled her hair up with one hand, tilting her head to one side. She felt the pendant lay against her chest while Harry worked the clasp. She closed her eyes, wanting him to stand near her forever. Once he pulled away she dropped her hair and turned around hugging him fiercely. After a moment she felt Harry wrap his arms around her and squeeze her tightly in return. He inhaled deeply letting his breath out slowly. "You smell nice," he said into her hair. Ginny's heart slammed in her chest. Pulling back a bit she slowly looked up at him.

"Thank you so much, Harry," she said quietly, putting on her best attempt at a smile. A small tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Harry reached up and brushed it away with his thumb.

"Anytime Ginny," he whispered. Dropping his hand from her, Harry reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "We better get out there or they'll be offering my Seeker position to someone else," Harry laughed roughly, clearing his throat. Ginny simply nodded, touching her pendant. Harry turned and strode over to the door, walking out. The portrait made a soft click as it closed.

Ginny wasn't sure if her heart wanted to totally stop, crash through her chest, or break into pieces as she glanced around the room at nothing. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head back. What was he doing to her?

Cold slammed down upon Ginny and washed over her body, causing her to gasp and stumble forward.

"Ginny..." the dark voice whispered, echoing from every corner of the room.

Ginny spun around, the familiar feeling of fear taking a firm hold of her again. Ginny reached into her pocket and gripped her wand. She scanned all around her while she slowly walked towards the portrait. Dust particles slowly danced in the sunlight of the otherwise quiet room. Ginny felt her stomach clench as she searched in vain for nothing. Shaking her head in irritation she hurried to the exit and down the corridor without a backwards glance.

A deep, evil chuckle reverberated though the empty Gryffindor common room.


	8. Birthday Party

Birthday Party –

Ginny refused to allow anything to spoil her day, including bad dreams haunting her. She rushed out to the Quidditch field, her necklace held delicately in her grasp.

Climbing through the stands, she sat down with the other girls from her house. The guys decided to play sixth year vs. seventh in a makeshift game of Quidditch. The twist, they were playing Quaffle only, no Bludgers. It was the only way they could get permission from Professor McGonagall to play. _("I'll not have my players getting injured during entertainment games."_) With five men from each year they were on an even playing field. The girls sat on the bleachers and cheered the guys as they played and talked about the latest gossip. Hermione and Ginny sat together watching the men flying quickly around the field, occasionally hearing one of them cry out an order or a shout of encouragement. A gust of strong wind blew over the stands causing most of the girls to huddle deeper into their cloaks. Ginny let go of her pendant to pull a wild lock of hair out of her eyes as the wind whipped around her. Hermione's eyes caught the beautiful necklace as it sparkled in the sunlight. "

Ginny where did that come from?" asked Hermione, she ran a slender finger along the pendant's edge.

Ginny reached up, holding it between her fingers. "Harry gave it to me," she said, her eyes closely tracking Harry's movements as he flew around the pitch.

Hermione glanced out and saw Harry dive past sixth year, Jeremy Appleton, before swooping up again. Part of her wanted to hug him for giving Ginny such a lovely gift. The other part wanted to reach out and smack him. She could tell Ginny was confused, who could blame her. It was also obvious that, Ginny didn't want to talk about it. Hermione looked to the goal posts, Ron was playing keeper and doing an excellent job of it. She smiled at her boyfriend. It struck her sometimes that she able to call him that now. Ginny helped her with that. Hermione decided it was time her and Ron tried to return the favor.

* * *

The group of Gryffindors paused in their game long enough to go in for a late lunch. They then returned to enjoy the remainder of the bright autumn day. It wasn't until the sun began to slowly sink into the horizon that the group decided to call it an evening. They returned to the Gryffindor tower in high spirits and chattered happily with each other.

"Ok, once the underclassmen call it a night, we'll start things back up in the common room," Ron said as the group of sixth and seventh year students stood at the portrait.

"We'll make sure they feel the need to retire early," Seamus said with a sly grin, nudging Dean in the arm.

Hermione cast a stern look towards Seamus and turned towards the portrait. "Winternight."

The Fat Lady politely nodded and the portrait opened. Entering the Gryffindor common room, the first thing the group noticed was that someone had cleaned up the morning's mess, no doubt the house elves. Ginny caught Hermione purse her lips and turn towards the stairs.

Once in her dormitory, Ginny offered to be the last to take her shower, giving the other girls a chance to get ready, plus with them gone she could take her time. After showering Ginny wrapped a towel around herself and walked to her bed. She opened the box containing Ron's robe and picked out the gold undergarments. She held the pieces up, chuckling to herself. After slipping on the undergarments she pulled out her favorite pair of faded jeans. Standing before the wardrobe in her gold velvet bra and jeans she shifted though her clothes to find a top. Ginger walked up behind Ginny, snapping her bra strap. Ginny yelped, spinning around she smacked Ginger in the rump.

"Choose that one!" Ginger pointed to a shirt the closet.

"This one?" Ginny teased, pointing to a blouse beside the one Ginger had just suggested.

"No," said Ginger, pointing yet again to the first top.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Ginny asked and grabbed at a shirt to the other side of the one Ginger had her finger on.

"No you witch, this one!" said Ginger and grabbed an amber colored sweater (which was always short in the waist for Ginny). Ginger appraised the low neckline of the sweater before pushing towards Ginny.

"Ah, that one," said Ginny, she took the sweater and pulled it on.

"Hag," Ginger grumbled, moving to sit on the edge of Ginny's bed. Clark moved from the pillow at the head of the bed and curled up beside her. "I know something that will go nicely with that outfit," said Ginger, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "Accio lotion," she called and a bottle flew across the room from Ginger's night stand.

"That's terribly lazy of you," Ginny scolded as she bent to tie the laces of her black boots.

"And your point would be?" Ginger asked, holding the bottle out.

"No point," said Ginny, accepting the bottle. She applied the shimmering lotion to her stomach and chest, admiring the way it subtly glimmered in the lamp light.

"I found it at a nice Muggle shop. I'll have to take you there this summer," said Ginger, she stood and stuck her wand back into her pocket. Clark looked up at her balefully before turning his tale up and padding back to his pillow.

Ginny picked up her wand and walked over to a standing mirror. With a "swish and flick" she styled her auburn tresses into a mass of curls that hung past her shoulders. With one last glance at the mirror to make sure her make-up was right, Ginny turned and walked over to her nightstand. Delicately, she picked up Harry's necklace and closed the clasp behind her neck. She adjusted the pendant so that it lay perfectly. Finally Ginny dabbed a bit of 'Personally Yours' perfume on her wrist and neck.

Ginger leaned in and inhaled.

"Yummy," she giggled.

Ginny winked at her, "Ready?" she asked.

"Sure am," Ginger answered.

* * *

The first thing Ginny noticed when entering the common room was all the decorations, streamers and balloons everywhere all in scarlet and gold. The gas lights were dimmed and flickered softly casting everything in shadows. Faintly colorful lights winked high above the common room. On closer inspection Ginny realized they were actually fairies fluttering around merrily. One corner of the common room had a table filled with mounds of food and drink. Ginny glanced around slowly, taking in everything. Ginny's eyes scanned over another corner of the room and did a double take -- she couldn't believe her eyes, there was an actual Muggle DJ station set up. Two red-heads stood side by side, their mischievous grins easily apparent through the dim lights. Ginny gave a yell of excitement and rushed across the room and into the arms of George and Fred.

"I can't believe you're here!" said Ginny, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"What and miss our baby sister's sixteenth birthday?" Fred looked appalled.

"It would be sacrilege," said George, sounding scandalized. He gave her a wink and hugged her tighter.

Fred reached in his back pocket. "Mum sent you this," he said and handed her a card.

Ginny left go of George and took the card, breaking the wax seal.

_Dear Ginny_,

_Your father and I hope you enjoy your very special birthday. We cleared it with Professor Dumbledore for Fred and George to be chaperones at this party for you._

Ginny looked up at her brothers.

"Chaperones?" she snorted.

"Don't worry Runt," said George, "I won't spike the punch."

"Much," said Fred.

Shaking her head, Ginny went on reading her card.

_We love you very much sweetheart. We will be thinking of you while we are at Charlie's, helping them prepare for the baby's arrival. Enjoy your special day, and never give up hope my dear. _

_With all our love, Mum and Dad. _

Ginny smiled and hugged the card to her chest before putting it in her back pocket.

"Dumbledore has to be off his rocker to allow you two to be put in charge of anything," said Ginny.

Fred winked and George wiggled his eyebrows at their sister.

"Attention everyone!" Fred shouted over the chattering.

"Let the party begin!" George yelled and quickly cast a quiet charm to prevent noises from leaving the common room and waking the other students. Fred started the sound system and music soon filled the room. People began to fill their plates to eat and in a short time, the large quantity of food had lessened greatly. As the noise level rose from conversations picking back up, Fred turned up the music and chose pounding dance tunes. Students moved to the center of the room where they began to partner up and move to the beat thumping from the large speakers.

Ginny sat on a sofa along the edge of the common room, watching people begin to dance. Ginny stood and grabbed Hermione's hand, intending to drag her to the dance floor. Hermione let out a small yelp as she was yanked to a standing position. Ron jumped up at the same moment and grabbed Hermione's other hand.

"Not this time little sis, I don't think I can take another one of those displays," he said looking down at Hermione. Ron led Hermione out to the dance floor, where to the surprise of all, Ron could actually dance!

"Woo, didn't know you had it in you, Weasley," Seamus teased as he spun Lavender on the floor.

"Taught him everything we know!" Fred called out.

"But if he makes an ass out of himself, blame Percy!" George shouted.

"Ha ha," Ron deadpanned, moving Hermione across the dance floor.

Ginny glanced around the room trying to find a dance partner. Her eyes skimmed over Harry filling his glass at the punch bowl. She turned her head and spied Colin and Ginger a few feet away watching the crowd. Hurrying over, Ginny grabbed Colin's hand and one of Ginger's and pulled them out onto the dance floor.

"Let's go Creevey, time to see what you're made up," said Ginny.

Colin's eyes widened in surprise and Ginger laughed, wrapping her arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny began grooving to the rhythmic beat of the music.

Soon the whole room was up dancing. The sound system played one song after another with a simple flick of Fred's wand as he spun Anise McGee around or a wave from George's wand while he dipped Brandy Shepard. The crowd cheered and continued to move with each new song. Swaying her hips, Ginny slowly turned, her fingers laced with Gingers, and raised her arms high, slowly letting go of Ginger's hand. Ginger let her arm drop onto Colin's shoulder as he pulled Ginger closer. Ginny continued in her turn and spied Harry leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand, watching her. Ginny weaved her way through the dancing couples to him. Silently she took Harry's glass and set it on a near by table. Harry watched Ginny take both of his hands into hers and gently tug him out onto the dance floor. The colorful fairy lights flickered in tune with the music as couples moved together. Ginny guided Harry a few into the common room holding his hands high as she began to move to the music. Harry stood still, glancing around the room as she placed his hands on her hips and stepped closer. Ginny caught his gaze and grinned encouragingly. To her pleasure Harry relaxed and began to move with her.

"Well who'd have thought, Harry Potter can dance!" George yelled from across the dance floor.

"Will his wonders never cease?" Fred called.

Smiling, Harry looked down at Ginny; "I suppose there is more to me than excellent Quidditch skills."

Ginny laughed and turned around, pressing her back against his chest. Harry held one hand on her hip as Ginny wrapped her arm up around Harry's neck. He ran his hand down her arm turning it over so the back of his fingers barely grazed the side of her breast. He turned his hand back over and ran it across her stomach. Ginny leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the slight pressure of his hand on her hip, guiding her as they danced. Moving in time to the music it felt as if they were one, any point of contact between them it created little shocks of pleasure through her. She didn't care what tomorrow might bring; she just wanted to live for right now, moving in Harry's arms. Turning around, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist.

"Time to slow it down," Fred shouted, walking behind the DJ station.

Ginny felt her heart sink as couples started to step closer and gently embraced, swaying to the soulful music that floated over the room. She made to move away but Harry pulled her tighter against him. Slowly, they began to dance beneath the softened glow of the fairy lights. Harry's eyes cast around the room before settling down on her and smiled, causing Ginny's heart to flutter. The song continued, making it feel as if they were the only two people in the universe. Sliding her hands down to hold his shoulders, Ginny turned her head and rested her cheek against his chest. She could feel his heart beating steadily against her cheek, bringing a sense of calm she'd never known before to settle over her. Harry put his chin on top of Ginny's head and closed his eyes. The two of them were unaware that the rest of the room was watching them as they danced. As the first song began to fade a second mounful tune took its place, not that Ginny or Harry noticed.

Fred looked over the head of his dance partner and caught George's eye and gave a conspiratorial wink. George, who gently spun his dance partner around, nodded to his twin in return. Both glanced over at Ron before looking back at their baby sister.

Ron held Hermione close in his arms, in awe of the fact that she was finally his. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head. Hermione looked up and gave him a smile that caused his heart to leap in his chest. Ron glanced over at Harry and Ginny in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd had cleared a wide circle around them as the couple slowly danced, obvlious to anyone else. It was apparent to everyone in the room what was going on, and everyone hoped against hope for it to happen. Hermione turned her head to see what Ron was staring at and smiled sadly.

"What is holding him back?" she whispered into Ron's ear.

Frowning, Ron shook his shoulders, "I have no idea but I know part of me wants to wring his neck for what he's putting her through."

Hermione squeezed Ron rubbing his back with her hand.

"We're going to have to just find out and do our most to make it happen," Hermione whispered. Ron shivered, her breath warm and sweet against the sensitive flesh of his ear. Leaning down Ron captured Hermione's lips in a warm soft kiss.

The spell was soon broken as the song ended and an up tempo tune began. Reluntantly, Harry and Ginny stepped apart.

"Thank you for the dance," said Harry, staring down at her.

Ginny searched his eyes, painfully wishing Harry would say what she longed to hear. Fred and George, seeming to sense intervention was in order, hurried over and scooped Ginny up and carried her away. She laughed as her brothers took her to another part of the room and began to dance with her in their arms. Harry returned to his forgotten cup and took a sip. Ron walked over to stand by him, a drink in one hand, the other hand in his pocket. Ron and Harry watched Fred dance around Ginny while George took Hermione's hand and twirled her in a dizzying circle.

"They sure are special," said Ron, bringing his cup to his lips.

"Yes they are, and the girls aren't too bad either," said Harry. Ron elbowed his arm.

"Harry, she's my sister, and I'd give her the world to make her smile," Ron said seriously.

Harry looked down at his drink and back out at the dance floor. Ginny laughed and danced as George dipped her, pretending to almost drop her before straightening and giving her a fierce hug.

"I think we need to talk," said Ron. Harry gave a heavy sigh and nodded, staring down into his cup. "We don't need to talk right now, Harry," said Ron, "Let's just enjoy the night and worry about everything else tomorrow."

As the song changed, Ginny and Hermione ran up two men. Laughing, Ginny tugged on Ron's arm and Hermione grasped Harry's hand and unceremoniously drug them back out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Several hours later, Professor McGonagall arrived at the Gryffindor common room. She pulled her tartan dressing gown tighter around herself and surveying the room. With a wave of her wand the music grew quieter. She announced quiet loudly that she would hand out a month's worth of detention and seventy house points deducted if the students didn't end the party and go to bed. Slowly the crowd called it night. Fred and George shrunk the DJ station and placed it in a small bag with vivid green letters spelling out, WWW. After more goodbyes the twins left under the watchful eye of Professor McGonagall. She followed them out the portrait door casting a final stern look at the remaining students standing in the common room before the portrait closed. 

"What about clean up?" Ginny asked Hermione as the girls walked to the stairs.

"A present from Dobby," Harry said, walking up behind them.

Hermione scowled, glancing around at the empty cups and half fallen streamers strewn about.

"Remind me to buy him a lifetime worth of socks," said Ron, joining them. As the four reached landing where the boys and girls dorms split, they stopped.

"Thank you so much, this night was unbelievable," said Ginny, hugging each of the trio in turn. Ron smiled proudly and laced his fingers with Hermione's.

"One more thing Hermione," Ginny reached into the side of her jeans and pulled out the velvet gold band of her thong past the waist of her pants and flipped it against her hip. "Thanks, they fit great!" Ginny hurriedly raced through the door leading to the girls' dormitories before Ron could reach her.

"Ginny Weasley!" Ron bellowed. Harry shook his head and turned to go through the boys' dormitory entrance. Hermione grinned and pulled Ron's head down to distract him with a hearty kiss.


	9. Discovery of Old

Discovery of Old –

It had been two weeks since her birthday party and, in many ways, they were somewhat of a disappointment. Between Ron and Harry practicing for Quidditch five nights a week and Hermione's determination to have them more than prepared for their N.E.W.T.s, Ginny barely had more than a few sparse minutes with them. She supposed it wouldn't have mattered anyhow; despite the moments they had shared on her birthday, it seemed that Harry had gone back to his normal, distant behavior. One evening, Ginny was in the common room doing her homework when Ron and Harry stormed through the portrait in the middle of a very heated argument. Harry had just turned and loudly told Ron, "Mind your own bloody business!" when his eyes flitted over and saw Ginny, sitting at a table, her favorite quill held in mid air as she reached to dip it into the ink well, staring at the two of them. Both instantly became tight-lipped and marched to their dorms before she could react.

Hermione was of no help either. Ginny tried to talk her about what was going on but Hermione had no answers and would hurriedly make one excuse or another that she had to go to the library. On one particular day, Ginny made her way up to the Owlery to send her mum a letter. She opened the door and found Ron and Hermione standing by an open window, talking in low, rushed voices. Both heads jerked up at the sound of the door, Hermione jumped, her hand fluttering to her throat as she hastily glanced over her shoulder to the open sky beyond the window. Ron paled and cleared his throat nervously. Ginny could tell that both were obviously hiding something. When she pressed them for answers Ron quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and announced that he was starving and wanted to go get a snack before they resumed their N.E.W.T. studies. Ginny was left, her jaw slack for an instant, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

The only mildly bright spot was Potions, and even Ginny couldn't get over the idea that Potions brought her any ounce of pleasure. Shane Lewis's continuous flirting and infectious attitude made her struggle not to laugh when Professor Snape wasn't looking. It made it all the harder that she couldn't bring herself to see him as anything more than a wonderful friend, despite how desperately she would have liked otherwise. Shane had begun to make it a point that every day he'd meet her outside the Transfiguration room, before lunch, and walk with her to the Great Hall. Shane's fun and joking nature was even stronger outside of Snape's oppressive classroom and Ginny found herself openly laughing as she walked with him to lunch each day. Typically, Colin and Ginger would join Ginny and Shane in the walk from the Transfiguration room to the Great Hall. One day, a week after her birthday party, the four of them were approaching the Great Hall when Ginny tripped on the edge of a raised floor stone and almost fell had Shane not caught her in time. Colin and Ginger paused before bursting out in laughter. Ginny's eyes were wide as she looked up at Shane and laughed at her less than graceful moment.

"Finally falling for my charm I see," said Shane, grinning.

Harry strode out of the Great Hall and halted in his tracks as he caught sight of the group standing a few feet away. Colin and Ginger instantly sobered, both blinking as they stared between Harry and Ginny.

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what it is," Ginny joked, glancing up. Her laugher died in her throat.

Shane frowned, looking down at Ginny and then up at Harry as he set her back on her feet. Harry's hands balled into fists before stuffing them into his pockets.

"Hi Harry," Shane said good-naturedly.

Ginny only caught a glimpse of Harry's face as he glared between her and Shane, his eyes flashing hurt and anger, before he brushed past them without a word.

"Here," Shane said quietly as he stooped down to retrieve a fallen book and placed it in Ginny's hands. "I'll see you later on, ok?" he asked as Ginny glanced down at the book and then back up at him.

Ginny nodded in reply. Shane squeezed her arm affectionately before he was called by a few of his friends to join them as they walked by.

"Come on Ginny, let's go," Ginger said kindly, tugging on her sleeve. Ginny looked back over her shoulder at the stairs of the Entrance Hall and caught a fleeting glimpse of messy black hair as Harry turned the corner and out of her view. Ginny reached up, fingering her necklace, and followed her friends into the Great Hall.

Later that same day, after Potions, Ginny hurried up the dungeon stairs. The only thing she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and stay there beneath the covers, curled up with Clark.

"Ginny, wait up!" Shane called as he caught up with her. Ginny stopped and turned to look at him. Why couldn't this sweet guy be the one?

"Hi Ginny!" said Brandy Shepard, walking out of a classroom. Shane's smiled brightened as Brandy came to a stop before them. Brandy smiled back, stuffing a parchment into her knap sack.

Something within the deep recesses of Ginny's brain clicked into place.

"Shane you remember Brandy Shepard, don't you?" asked Ginny.

"We have Advanced Charms together?" Shane asked.

"We do," said Brandy as the three turned the corner. Ginny only half listened as Shane and Brandy discussed about a particularly difficult Charms assignment.

"You know," Ginny interrupted, "the two of you should make a study date to help each other out."

"That's a good idea," said Brandy, her eyes lit with interest and she glanced hopefully at Shane.

"You don't mind, Ginny?" Shane asked, looking a bit uncertain.

"I don't mind; you should study together," said Ginny, nodding reassuringly.

"How about this evening?" Shane asked, turning to Brandy. "We could meet up in the library."

Ginny slowed her pace, allowing the pair to walk farther ahead, apparently oblivious that they lost their third party. Ginny felt someone drape their arm across her shoulder and give it a little squeeze. Ginny glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Hermione standing beside her. Hermione leaned her head against Ginny's.

"Why does it have to be so difficult?" asked Ginny.

"I have no clue," Hermione answered.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived. Ginny hadn't seen Harry in days and felt that if he wasn't purposefully keeping himself busy to avoid her, she'd happily eat canary creams for a month. In fact, she hadn't saw much of Hermione or Ron for that matter.

Ginny lay on her stomach dozing beneath her warm bedcovers of her canopy bed. She was completely comfortable with all intentions of sleeping the weekend away. That didn't seem to be the case when Ginger gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. Ginny groaned and pulled her covered over her head.

"Lemme 'lone," Ginny's muffled voice muttered from beneath he blankets.

Clark's only acknowledgement was a slight, disinterested flick of his tail as he lay curled on his favorite pillow.

"Ginny. . . Ginny wake up," Ginger persisted. When Ginny refused, snuggling further into her pillow, Ginger yanked the blankets off of Ginny and smacked her hard on the rump.

"Ouch!" Ginny screeched, jumping and rolling over into a sitting position. Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ginger and rubbed her sore rear. Clark raised his head only slightly before lowering it again, ignoring the entire scene.

"Now that you're up, my dear, would you like to go to Honeydukes with us?" Ginger asked, throwing Ginny's blankets at the foot of the bed.

"No," Ginny grumbled, curling her legs under her. "I am going to stay back and do some research in the library today."

Ginger crossed her arms and frowned down at Ginny.

"You can't bury yourself in your homework forever," Ginger scolded.

"How about I promise to go next time even if you and Colin have to drag me kicking and screaming?" Ginny offered.

"You never know, Colin might enjoy that a little too much," said Ginger, wigging her eyebrows. She laughed at the disgusted look on Ginny's face. Leaning down, Ginger gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek.

"If you change your mind, you can find us in town," said Ginger, making her way across the room.

Ginny watched her friend leave, shutting the door quietly behind her. Reaching behind her, Ginny picked Clark up and held him against her chest. The furry black cat purred and rubbed his face over the pendant hanging from Ginny's neck. Ginny glanced down at the piece of jewelry she never took off and nuzzled Clark closer.

"At least I'll always have you," she whispered.

* * *

Wandering down the long deserted aisles of the library, Ginny ran her fingers lightly over the row of old, leather bound tomes and caught on a weathered book that stood out further than the others. She picked up the dusty, gray covered volume and noticed the title of the book had faded to beyond understanding. As she turned the top pages open a small slip of old parchment fell to the floor at her feet. Ginny bent down, pushing her hair out of the way as it fell forward, and retrieved the piece of paper. Curious as to what the contents were, she walked over to a chair at the end of the aisle and unfolded the slip of parchment as she sat down. The first thing Ginny noticed at the top of the page, in faded letters was, Whisper Potion. Her eyes widened as she read further, realizing exactly what this potion enabled the drinker to do, and the effects it would bring. She smiled to herself -- this would be perfect. She could imagine the exact shade of green Fred and George would turn in envy if they knew. Ginny scanned the list of ingredients and noted that everything would be fairly easy to obtain, except one thing, a lock of hair.

Sitting beneath the stain glassed window the sun moved out from behind a patch of cloud, casting her in a rainbow of colors as she thought. _Should I really do this? Is this right?_ Another thought came to her, she wouldn't be really hurting anything, it's not like it would harm him in any way, she could almost hear Fred and George whispering in her ear. _Come on, no harm done. Just a little fun for all those years of frustration. _

As for the final ingredient on the list, several strands of hair from the intended, she had to think for a minute. How was she going to do it? Then it struck her. Dobby! She made a point over the years to visit with Dobby once he began to work in the kitchens of Hogwarts. Of course no one else knew about this. Now she needed to head down to the kitchens to see Dobby to put her little plan into motion.

Ginny folded the piece of parchment and stood, slipping it into the pocket of her pants. She took a final glance back at the book shelf, her mind racing over the potion instructions. Without paying attention to her surroundings, Ginny rounded the end of the aisle and almost ran head long into someone walking by. With a small yelp, she jerked back to avoid colliding with the person and stumbled backwards. Hands shot out and gripped her arms firmly, stopping her from falling backwards. Ginny's immediate apology died on her lips as she realized it was Draco Malfoy who stood before her.

Hardening her features, she glimpsed around the vacant library; she was forced to look back at him as Draco tightened his grip on her arms.

He stood straight and tall, his perfectly cut, silver-blond hair fell forward slightly as he stared down at her. His gray eyes hinted of nothing but his entire aura commanded attention.

"Honestly Weaslette, paying attention costs nothing, even your poor family can afford that," he snapped.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, shooting him imaginary daggers. "Shut it Malfoy, I have no need for your abuse today," she bit back and tried to jerk out of his grip.

"What? Did the little vixen forget her whip today?" Draco mocked. He released her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What would little Ginny be doing all by herself in this deserted section of the library?" he asked in a low voice.

Ginny's blood pressure rose as she glanced down to rub her arm. Slowly her eyes slid back Malfoy's smug face. She felt a cold tingle race up her spine causing her to shiver. Ginny clenched her jaw and pushed past him instead of rising to his bait; she refused to look back as she made her way towards the exit. Draco turned his head and watched her walk away; a dark expression shadowing his features.

Once out in the corridor, Ginny paused and kicked the near by wall. "Stupid prat!" she ranted, taking a few cleansing breaths.

She glanced around the hall, glad to find no witnesses to her little outburst. She balled her hand into a fist and gathered up her nerves before heading towards the nearest set of stairs. Ginny glanced back at the closed doors of the library, a nagging unease tugged in the back of her mind. She shook her head and pushed the little encounter from her thoughts, she'd rather forget about it than brood over the inner working of the warped mind of Draco Malfoy.

Reaching the kitchen, Ginny entered to a scene of House Elves rushing around, preparing the evenings dinner. An elf approached her, wiping a glass with a clean rag.

"How is Bartrim able to serve you today?" he asked, checking for spots before furiously scrubbing at the glass again.

Ginny smiled down at the friendly elf. "Is Dobby here?"

"I is getting Dobby for you right quick, you wait right here Missy!" Bartrim answered and was off in a flash to search for the other Elf.

After Bartrim disappeared, several other Elves approached, all happily offering food and drink. She thanked them but declined their offers and watched the Elves hurry back to their duties. Her mum had always run the Weasley's rambunctious household without the aid of House Elves, though she knew that he mum would have welcomed the assistance at times had they been able to afford it. For the most part, Ginny felt she would follow in her mum's footsteps of not requiring the aid of a House Elf for her own home, but she didn't feel the over zealous desire to see all House Elves freed such as Hermione did with S.P.E.W. Ginny was brought out of her review of S.P.E.W. buttons and her mum by the approach of another small House Elf, his protruding green eyes light up with excitement as they spied her standing just inside the kitchen door.

"Dobby, How are you?" asked Ginny.

"Miss Ginny!" Dobby squeaked, "Dobby is wonderful and so glad to sees you."

Ginny knelt down to be on level with the Elf and leaned in towards him. "Dobby thank you so much for my birthday party, it meant so much to me."

Dobby swelled with pride; the tips of his ears quivering happily.

"I need a favor from you," said Ginny.

The elf's eyes widened and he leaned closer.

"Anything Miss Ginny," said Dobby excitedly.

"Dobby, I want to make a special surprise for Harry, and I need your help," whispered Ginny. She wasn't lying, really, simply omitting exactly what sort of surprise it would be.

"Ohh, for Harry Potter! What would Miss Ginny likes Dobby to do?"

Ginny smiled, this was exactly what she'd hoped to hear. "I need you to get several strands of Harry's hair. Can you do that for me Dobby?"

Dobby nodded vigorously. "Dobby can do thats for you Miss Ginny; Dobby will go and gets this for you right away!"

"Excellent," she smiled. "Dobby it is important that Harry not know about this," said Ginny.

"No worries Miss Ginny, Dobby will do a good job and helps with Harry Potter's surprise!" said Dobby.

"Wonderful Dobby, thank you so much. Now remember, this is between you and I only, no one else need know."

Dobby nodded his head again, his pointy ears quivering in excitement as he took off to complete his mission. Ginny left the kitchens and leaned against the aged stone wall, glancing up at the ceiling.

"I hope this works," she muttered to herself. She pushed off of the stone wall and made her way down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower to get everything else ready.

Arriving in the common room, Ginny noticed that it was virtually empty aside from a few first and second year students. _Of course_, she thought as she made her way to the staircase, _everyone else is at Hogsmeade_. Ginny hurried up the girls' stairs and entered her empty dorm, marching straight to the large, battered trunk that sat at the foot of her bed. She paused for a moment and fondly stared down at the faded gray letters of _B.W._ above to bold black initials of its current owner, _G.W._ She searched through her potion kit for the necessary ingredients along with her small cauldron. Ginny glanced around to make sure she had everything and headed to the bath attached to the sixth year dorm.

A short time later, Ginny sat on the tiled floor of the bath in front of the small cauldron as the potion bubbled. She sealed a long vial and held a dropper of Aphrodite's Tears over the simmering brew before counting out each drop of the aqua liquid that fell. She glanced down, checking the bright blue flame beneath the cauldron and stirred the potion with a wooden spoon. She looked at her watch and wondered how much longer Dobby would be with the hairs, knowing that her dorm-mates would be returning soon. Ginny shook her head to remove the fringe out of her eyes and rummages through her potions case for a green vial. Uncorking the bottle she carefully spilled a pinch of the luminescent powder into her palm. She paused and glimpsed at the yellowed parchment again to make sure she was correct. Leaning forward, Ginny held her palm up and gently blew. Pixie dust billowed from her palm and lightly sprinkled onto the thick liquid. With each bubble that burst at the surface, the dark blue potion slowly faded to deep amber. Ginny sat back, wiping her hand with a rag and checked the flame beneath the cauldron once more. Now all she needed were the hairs. As the simmering brew continued to bubble, Ginny began to recap various bottles and jars to put away.

A few minute later there was a faint knock on the dorm door and her name being quietly called by a high voice. Ginny peered out of the bath to see Dobby standing just inside the door frame, looking around the room nervously, his ears twitching excitedly. In his hand was a folded piece of parchment. When Dobby's large, protuberant eyes caught sight of Ginny he hurried over to her, depositing the makeshift envelope into her hand.

"Here are the hairs Miss Ginny asked for," Dobby said proudly, "I had no troubles, but I must be getting back to the kitchens before I am missed!"

Thanking Dobby for his help, she shut the door and headed back into the bath. Ginny ladled the amber colored potion and watched the thick liquid slowly fill the glass. She unfolded the parchment and sprinkled a few hairs into it. Instantly the potion turned a dark red. Ginny sniffed it, looking at it dubiously. Bracing herself for the worst, she scrunched her eyes shut and drank the potion as quickly as possible. Ginny's eyes snapped open and widened in surprise of its sweet flavor. For as fast as she swallowed, she could feel the thick potion slowly traveling down her throat to settle into her stomach. Ginny sat the glass down, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and coughed, waiting for it to take effect. In a matter of seconds she felt a warm, bubbly feeling start deep within her. It slowly spread through out her body reaching every possible inch of her. The sensation receded and she felt normal again. Pulling the potion instructions out of her pocket Ginny read them once more.

"It warns the effects are eternal, unless the counter potion is used by the caster," Ginny muttered to herself.

Glancing at her watch again, Ginny noticed that it would soon be time for the other students to return. She hurried to clean the bath and put everything away, using a cooling charm on her cauldron. Ginny looked around the bath once more to make sure everything was in order. Dinner would be served soon, a perfect time as any to see if the potion actually worked. Wiping her sweaty hands on her robes she headed out of the dorm and to the main hall.

_Here goes nothing_.


	10. Whispers

Vanilla Whispers: chapter-Ten

Whispers -

Ginny forced herself to slow down before entering the main hall. She was so nervous that she had ractically run the entire way there. Stopping outside the entrance for a moment, she caught her breath. Students walked by and glanced curiously at her. Squaring her shoulders, Ginny entered the Great Hall and looked down the length of the Gryffindor tables. Half way down, on the opposite side, she found Harry eating his dinner, across the table sat Hermione and Ron. Ginny walked over and dropped down at the end of the Gryffindor tables near several first years, sneaking glances at Harry out of the corner of her eye. _Good_, she thought, _He didn't see me_.

Ginny spooned food onto her plate. The first years glanced at her but continued eating without saying anything about a sixth year choosing to sit with them. Ginny pushed the contents of her plate around with her fork and she waited until the first years around her leave. When the last straggling student gathered her belongings and walked away, Ginny put her elbow on the table before her and rested her chin in her hand. She bent her fingers to obscure her lips to prevent anyone from seeing her speak. Looking around to make sure no one was close; she said a silent prayer and took a deep breath.

"Harry. . ."

Ginny felt the echo effect of the spell course though her as soon as the whisper passed her lips. A warm tingle ran up her back, spreading throughout her limbs. She shivered and bit her lip, blinking rapidly to fight the whimper that almost slipped out. If that was a mere echo of the spell, she could only imagine the full effect it would have on him.

Harry was in the process of raising a fork of potatoes to his mouth when a strange sensation overtook him. He gasped as warmth wash over him, his entire being pulsed and his heart jumped in his chest. Tiny shivers raced up his spine, and his skin flush across his chest, making its way up over his neck and face. His breath caught in his throat and he clenched his jaw, blinking to clear his hazy vision. It took Harry several seconds to gather his wits once it slowly subsided. Looking up, Harry realized Hermione and Ron were staring at him with. Harry picked up the fork he had dropped and cleared his throat.

"All right there, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I -- um, I. . ." Harry stammered and cleared his throat again, "Yeah," he finally answered.

Ron gave him a look that said: You're off your bloody rocker, and went back to eating his food. Hermione, on the other hand, gave Harry a calculating stare before scanning the room. Seeming not to find anyone looking suspicious, she frowned and went back to her meal.

Ginny ducked her head, grinning widely. The potion was a success! She debated if she wanted to try it again while she toyed with the edge of a napkin. Before she had the chance to decide Seamus and Neville arrived and sat down on either side of her.

"How's sweet sixteen doing?" asked Seamus, gently nudging her with his shoulder.

Ginny sat up straight and smiled. "Never better. You?"

"Still recovering from the party," said Neville, pouring himself a glass of juice.

Dean sat down on the bench across from Ginny and immediately loaded his plate with food. "Would have been even better if you would have modeled all the lovely items you received," Dean said with a wink.

"Yes, I heard we missed out on exactly how well those thongs fit," said Seamus mournfully.

"Think you're privy to seeing my knickers now are you, Finnigan?" Ginny asked playfully.

"A man can dream, can't he?" answered Seamus.

"Let's not delve into your twisted fantasies," muttered Neville.

"Oy!" Seamus reached behind Ginny to swat at Neville.

Ginny grinned, pushing her forgotten food around on her plate. Ginny glanced up in time to see Harry stride past their end of the table with a scowl firmly fixed on his face, almost knocking into Dean. The group grew quiet as Harry strode out of the Great Hall.

"Gosh Ginny, we're really sorry," said Neville.

Ginny stared at the empty entrance. "Don't be," she said hotly, "Nothing to be sorry for."

The boys exchanged glances and busied themselves with their dinner.

Ginny looked around at the three of them. "Really guys, don't be."

Seamus glanced over, halfheartedly smiling as he chewed before looking down at his plate with a frown. Ginny felt a warm hand gently rub her back. Glancing up, she saw Hermione smile reassuringly and walk on behind Ron.

* * *

Rolling over onto her back, Ginny kicked at the thick covers of her canopy bed and huffed. She raised her head and looked over at her alarm clock - 1:30 in the morning the magical red numbers read, below it glowed the phrase: Now is the time to sleep, not play. Groaning, Ginny dropped her head back against the pillow and flopped her arm above her head, feeling her fingers graze against soft fur. She stroked Clark, thinking over the past few months. Half the time she felt like she was on the verge of going insane. It had finally come to the point where she didn't know if she wanted to kiss Harry or choke him. With her other hand Ginny reached up and fingered the pendant hanging from the chain on her neck. 'I guess,' Ginny thought to herself, 'I'll have to extract my revenge a little more often. . . To make myself feel better, of course.' She nodded her head and suppressed a giggle.

In a seventh year, individual dorm, Harry sat bolt straight in his bed, ripped out of sleep. The same sensation he felt during dinner coursed through him, causing him to pant. Glancing around his empty dorm he worked to gain control of himself again and glanced over the alarm clock. 1:31 in the morning – You should be sleeping. Harry groaned, falling back on to his bed heavily. It was going to be impossible for him to get back to sleep.

In the next weeks that followed, Harry found he was becoming increasingly paranoid. At any point in the day, it didn't matter what he was doing or where he was, he would suddenly be taken over by the mysterious wave. He would be left in its wake, quiet flustered and embarrassed. Ron seemed to grow more concerned, trying repeatedly to get Harry to go to see Madam Pomfrey for Harry seemed to be taking ill at the strangest of moments. Of course Harry flat out refused, how in the world would he explain that to the school nurse? Hermione didn't tell the guys, but she was secretly trying to research what was going on with Harry and came to dead ends at each turn. For all her knowledge she seemed completely stumped.

* * *

One evening, the trio sat around a table in the common room. Hermione sat in an arm chair reading from a book titled, _Mystical Ailments and Oddities by Upton Chuckworthy. _Harry and Ron were in the middle of a fierce game of wizard's chess, bantering back and forth over the prize if the other lost. Harry reached for a pawn when Ron and Hermione heard him gasp. Blinking rapidly, Harry cleared his throat and resumed his move after a moment. Ron gave Harry a worried look but said nothing. Hermione's eye searched the room.

Ginny wasn't quick enough to avert her eyes back to the book in her hands and found her eyes lock with Hermione's. Clark stretched lazily in Ginny's lap before tucking his head back down. The firelight from the hearth cast a slight shadow on Ginny's face. Hermione's stare trailed to Harry before returning to Ginny's once again. A new understanding dawned in Hermione's eyes and Ginny felt her heart skip for a fleeting moment. The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched as she slowly closed the book in her hands and placed it on her lap.

Ginny almost sighed with relief. She knew her secret was safe. Hermione gave a conspiratorial wink and suppressed a giggle. Ginny quickly looked down at her book once more when Harry glanced up from the chess board to look at Hermione and then over to herself. She turned the unread page of her book and scratched behind Clark's ear. She knew George and Fred would be beaming with pride if they could their baby sister now.

Ron cleared his throat twice to get Harry's attention back to the game. He knew Harry was staring at Ginny. He also noticed what had just gone on between his sister and his girlfriend. Despite what people thought of him, he was not completely oblivious to his surroundings. Ron had suspected for a while that it was his sister behind Harry's little episodes. By the looks of things, Hermione had finally caught on. Not all answers can be found in books, something he had trying to teach her over the years. As for the little torturing Ginny was giving Harry, Ron was going to remain out of it. In his opinion the ruddy git deserved it. He had a few serious talks about his sister with Harry. One becoming an all out argument after Quidditch practice one evening. He knew Harry was afraid to allow anyone to become too close to him and become a target for Death Eaters. Ron had tried every possible angle to convince Harry that no one was safe where Voldemort was concerned. He had tried talking to Harry even going so far as yelling at him. Finally, Ron decided to take a back seat and watch the ride for a while. He knew his little sister's heart and he was pretty sure he knew Harry's. What the two of them didn't know was that he and Hermione were brewing up their own little scheme. He just hoped it would work. Ron chuckled to himself. Ginny - one, Harry - zero.

* * *

A week before Christmas vacation Ron and Hermione's plan was finally put into action. Ginny sat in the Great Hall having breakfast with Colin and Ginger when the clouded magical ceiling became filled with delivery owls carrying the morning mail. Errol arrived in his classic crash and burn fashion, knocking over a bowl of fruit in the process. Ginny jumped up off of the bench and gently picked up the ancient owl. She set him on the table while Colin and Ginger picked up the escaped fruit.

"I can't believe he's still able to fly across the room much less deliver the mail," grumbled Ginger.

Ginny paid no mind as she broke off a bite of her toast and fed it to the owl. She unlaced the strip of leather from Errol's leg and removed two letters. Flipping the envelopes over, she saw that one was addressed to Ron and the second to herself.

"You should go to the owlery and rest Errol," Ginny said, stroking his feathers. Errol gave a tired hoot and took off towards the open window to get some much deserved rest.

Ginny looked down the table to find Ron and Hermione in the middle of their breakfast, Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Ron, mail," Ginny called, leaning back on the bench to look behind the students between her and her brother. Ron glanced down the table at Ginny and took a large bite of bacon before getting.

"Thanks," said Ron, wiping his hands on his robe before accepting the letter. He turned and made his way back down the tables to sit with Hermione once more.

Ginny turned her attention to the envelope in her hand, missing Ron bending his head and whispering into Hermione's ear or the other girl glance down at Ginny before nodding. Ginny recognized the penmanship right away and wondered what her mother could be writing to her about. Ginny grinned, more than likely her mother wrote to inform her that the twins had finally gone and blown up their shop. Breaking the wax seal on the envelope, Ginny pulled out the folded parchment and began to read. Ginny skimmed over the letter, breaking off bits of a muffin and chewing on them as she read. The further into the letter, Ginny read, the slower she chewed. Finally she came to the end of the page, hand held a few inches from her mouth still holding a bit of muffin as she flipped over the letter to make sure there was nothing on the back. She turned the parchment back over and began to reread the letter once more. Her eyebrows rose higher and higher as her eyes flew across the words on the page.

Colin and Ginger sat quietly from across the table watching Ginny closely.

Once finished with her second read Ginny finally put the bite of muffin into her mouth and grinned. She reached for her glass, for an instant she thought that she had been watched but when she look up at her friends they were both concentrating on their plates. Ginny leaned forward and looked down the table. She caught Ron's eye and raised her letter up slightly. She watched as Ron and Hermione stood and made their way to her section of the Gryffindor tables.

"I take it you knew about this?" Ginny asked once Ron and Hermione had seated themselves.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" asked Ron, trying not to look too hopeful.

Molly had written of how Arthur had been given accommodations for four people to travel to Egypt with his next business trip. Molly had given Ginny the decision to either stay at Hogwarts over the holidays or travel to Egypt. In the letter Molly had mentioned if Ginny chose to remain at Hogwarts that she would open the invitation to Hermione to accompany them. Ginny got the distinct impression that Molly was hoping to further seal the new relationship with her son and his girlfriend by giving them some quality bonding time together on the trip, that and to probably keep a bit of an eye on them. This of course made Ginny have to fight back a smile least Ron and Hermione wonder what she was thinking.

"Well?" Ron asked, appearing to try and not sound as eager as he looked. Hermione, though better at keeping her features schooled still looked anxious as she watched Ginny closely.

"I think it sounds fun," said Ginny, watching Ron's shoulder's slump, "but I think I'm going to stay back and try to catch up on some of my work. I have to review for Potions otherwise I'm going to end up with a T."

Ron broke out into a huge grin, glancing at Hermione and back to Ginny. "Thanks Ginny," he said, giving her a quick huge.

"You're welcome. Bring me back something nice, and no Sneakoscopes," said Ginny, patting Ron's back. She missed the meaningful look that passed between Hermione, Colin, and Ginger.


	11. Santa Ginny

Vanilla Whispers – Eleven

Santa Ginny -

The night before students were to leave for the holidays found most of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors gathered in the common room. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting at a table looking down at a chessboard. It appeared that Ron was letting Hermione win and she knew it, which made her quite irritated.

"Honestly Ron, I'm just not going to play if you are going to go easy on me," Hermione complained

Ron merely grinned, ordering his rook to go forward.

"I don't think he's letting you win anymore, Hermione," said Harry, looking up from his book to watch Ron's rook take over Hermione's bishop, dragging it, kicking, from the board.

Hermione's chin dropped, she stared down at the board carefully.

Ginny sat with Colin and Ginger across the room, playing cards on a low table. Earlier, after most of the underclassmen had retired for the night, Ginny had gone to her dorm and retrieved her charmed stereo; it quietly played in the background.

"Gin," said Colin.

"What?" answer Ginny, studying the cards in her hand.

"No, gin," pointed Colin.

"I said what, Colin," said Ginny, looking up from her cards to find a smirking Colin, proudly displaying his winning hand of cards.

"We really have to learn to play another card game with her," said Ginger, holding her cards against her chest and dodging away from Ginny's swinging arm.

"I'll be right back, guys," said Ginny, dropping her cards on the table and making her way towards the stairs.

"Want me to come with?" offered Ginger.

"I've got it," Ginny answered over her shoulder, completely missing the pair of green eyes that followed her across the common room.

Several minutes later, Ginny came struggling downstairs with a large, red-velvet bag in her arms.

"Early presents!" Ginny huffed, attempting to heft the slipping bag more securely in her arms.

Ginny had been working for weeks with George and Fred to get all of her purchases completed. She had a hard time hiding them from her curious dorm mates who always wondered why she was receiving owls in the late into the night. She had intended to send her presents out for them to have on Christmas morning, with the change of plans on how she was going to be spending the holidays, she had decided to hand out her gifts early. Fred and George were only too happy to send her extra sweets to be sure no one was left out, at a discounted rate of course. She made the vow on pain of a hex the next time she saw them that the candies weren't of their own creation. They wrote back feigning hurt that she would ever accuse them of such a thing and told of how they wished they could have took her in over the holidays, but with their business trip to Bermuda on the way, it wasn't possible. They did promise to bring her back a triangle, which made Ginny hard pressed to not wake her dorm mates with laughter while reading the late night note.

The room turned and watched Ginny struggle with the large bag. Seamus jumped up from his seat was at her side in an instant to help her carry the cumbersome bag across the room.

"Ginny, it isn't Christmas yet!" Lavender said, applying another coat of, Wondrous Willa's Ever Changing nail lacquer.

"I know," said Ginny, following Seamus across the room. "But I wanted to give them out now before everyone left. A special thank you, of sorts, for the great party you threw me." Ginny smiled brightly. Seamus glanced over his shoulder at her and Ginny pointed to an armchair next to the fireplace. "Thank you," said Ginny, reaching for the bag's drawstrings after Seamus had put it down.

"Was me pleasure," said Seamus with a slight raising of the eyebrows as he walked away.

Sitting down in the chair, Ginny rummaged in the velvet bag and triumphantly pulled out a Santa hat. She placed it on top of her head creating a few chuckles. "Now listen up! When I call your names please come sit on Santa Ginny's lap and receive your treat!"

First to be called to Santa Ginny's lap were Colin and Ginger. They each took a leg and Ginny handed them a present.

"Open it!" Ginny encouraged them eagerly.

Colin messily ripped his box open to find a leather portfolio.

"For your photos!" said Ginny excitedly.

Colin was thrilled and kissed Ginny on the cheek, "This is the best Gin, thanks."

After watching Colin unwrap his gift, Ginger began to carefully remove the paper of her package.

"Bugger that!" said Colin, taking the box out of Ginger's hands, despite her protests, and tore the wrapping off of the box. He handed the now paper free package to his girlfriend with a proud smile. Ginger scowled at him but readily accepted the gift back.

"I love them!" Ginger cried, looking down at a pair of gorgeous earrings. She threw her arms around Ginny and squeezed before hopping off of her lap. The couple moved off as others gathered around to take a look at their gifts.

For the next several minutes Ginny continued to happily hand out various presents. Candy for Dean, Neville and Seamus, "For being so sweet to me," she said which earned her a grin and a thank you from each.

She purchased her dorm-mates matching tops in different colors, much to their delight. Ginny had calculated correctly and had enough sweets and gifts everyone in the room who reverted back to young, child-like behavior and enjoyed sitting on Santa Ginny's lap.

"Hermione and Ron!" Ginny called out, pulling out two brightly wrapped packages. The two walked over and sat on her lap. "Ugg, Ron! You're going to break my leg, you big oaf!" Ron gave her a mildly dirty look before turning his attention to the presents she held. Ginny handed them their gifts and bit her lip, waiting for their reactions. Ron was the first to pull out his gift. Everyone cheered to see him hold up a pair of bright-orange silk boxers. There were speculations that no one had ever seen Ron blush so bright.

"Gee thanks sis," Ron muttered, wadding the boxers up quickly and stuffing them back into the box.

Hermione opened her package and took out a small bottle of, Personally Yours perfume.

"Oh, Ginny, thank you so much!" Hermione gushed.

Ginny cleared her throat and pointedly nodded back to the box. Looking confused, Hermione handed Ron the perfume and stuck her hands in the small box again, when she pulled them out the room completely exploded. Catcalls and applause issued forth. In Hermione's hands was a matching pair of bright orange bra and thong panties.

"Ginny!" Ron yelped, jumping off of his sister's lap and gawking down at his girlfriend's hands before averting his eyes. Hermione blushed like she's never blushed before. A few requests came out for Hermione to try them on where as the girls in the room, not to be left out, called for Ron to try on his boxers. Hermione put the garments back into the box, rising from Ginny's lap, refusing to look at Ron.

Ginny felt she would crack a rib from laughing so hard as Hermione and Ron walked away.

"Ginny 2, Ron zero," muttered Harry.

Once Ginny caught her breath, she reached into her bag for one last present. The room knew who was next, and hush fell over the crowd.

"Harry", said Ginny putting on her best smile. Her stomach clenched into a giant knot as Harry stood and wiped his palms on his jeans. She felt her heart flutter as he approached. She steeled her nerves and channeled a bit of her twin brothers as Harry sat on her lap and glanced around the room looking a little embarrassed. Ginny couldn't believe her own nerve as she rested her hand on Harry's knee.

"Now have you been a good boy Harry?" Ginny teased, throwing all caution to the wind.

"I've tried," Harry croaked and had to clear his throat.

Ginny handed him his present, watching him closely. Harry took the rectangular box and carefully opened it. Folding back the tissue paper he exposed an ornate golden frame with a photo of a smiling Ginny beside a grinning Fred and George who made it their business to pop on top hats, successfully making their heads disappear. The now headless Fred and George wandered around with their arms stretched out before them, eventually walking off of the photo, leaving Ginny to stand outside near a flowering bush alone. The photo Ginny laughed as the wind was blew gently. She reached up and pulled several strands of hair out of her face while she glanced over to her off frame brothers. The photo Ginny looked back up at the camera, her hand on her shoulder. The photographer caught a glimmer of a seductive, mysterious young woman in those few moments by herself.

Harry stared at the photo for several seconds before glancing down at the box to find a picture of a happily smiling and waving Ron and Hermione with their arms around each other. When Harry didn't say anything Ginny tried hard to ignore the bubble of nervousness filling her chest.

"Colin took them for me out by the lake," Ginny said softly, staring at her lap. She felt overwhelming stupid for thinking he'd like her gift. Ginny stole a glance at Harry while he was still staring at the photo. Harry looked back up at the real Ginny and smiled.

"Thank you, I love it."

-o-

Ron pulled Hermione onto his lap nuzzling her neck. "Nice present your friend got you," Ron said into Hermione's ear.

"She's your sister," Hermione replied.

"So will I get to see how your Christmas present fits?" Ron daringly whispered while nibbling on Hermione's ear. Hermione giggled and moved her head from the tickling of his mouth.

"Only if I get to see you in yours," she answered.

Ron glanced over to Harry, who stood across the room talking to Dean and Seamus. Ron's eyes traveled down and glimpsed at Ginny's present that Harry had yet to put down. Ron turned his head and saw Ginny sitting sideways on a couch with Colin and Ginger. Her legs were draped across Ginger's lap and her head rested on the back of the couch, she looked tired and strained. Ron shook his head and rubbed Hermione's back

"Think this is going to work?" asked Ron.

Hermione stopped staring at Ron and turner her attention to Ginny before glancing at Harry.

"I hope so," Hermione whispered, resting her head against Ron's forehead.

* * *

By ten the next morning, while students said their final goodbyes and gathered to go to the train station, snow fell lightly in fat flakes that took their time fluttering to the cold earth. Ginny stood against the doorframe of the main entrance with her arms crossed under her breasts, the hem of her cloak stirring in the occasional breeze as she watched the students climb into the carriages. She had said her goodbyes to her friends earlier and made an occasional wave to them before stuffing her hand into her pocket again. She watched Harry walk over and talk to Ron. Rubbing her arms to chase away the chill, Ginny decided to head back to her dorm. A few steps away from the door, Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and stood in her path.

"Are you going to move?" asked Ginny.

Draco only smirked, his rich woolen cloak shifting in the breeze from the open doorway. Ginny shivered with chill and pulled her robe around her tighter as she went to walk around him. Draco sidestepped, putting himself in front of her again. Ginny's jaw clenched, her fist gripping her wand tightly.

"Is there something you want or are going to block my path all day?" Ginny snapped.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, she stood rooted to her spot as Draco reached out and touched a lock of her hair. He stared at the fiery strands while they slid through his fingers. His gray eyes moved to hers, looking down at her with intensity she'd never seen before. Before she could react, Draco leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I want it all little Ginny."

Ginny stumbled back a few steps. Draco's smile didn't reach his eyes as strode past her and out the front door. Trembling, Ginny sat down on a bench. She glanced at the open doorway and scowled, anger at herself rising heating the chill in her bones. Making a mental note to never allow something like that to ever happen again, Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor tower.

-o-

Arriving in the common room, Ginny noticed something was amiss. It was typical that most of the students went home for the holidays, but usually there were a few strays that would remain. Standing in the center of the common room, she started counting off names of various students in her head. Every other Gryffindor, every single one of them, save one, had left for the holidays. Realization came to her at once. She was going to be here, for two weeks, alone, with Harry. Ginny slowly sank into a chair, numb with shock.

"What in the bloody hell am I going to do?" she muttered to herself, glancing around the empty room. Ginny didn't know if her heart could take it, much less her sanity. With the way things were going, she feared "The Boy Who Lived", would soon be, "The Idiot that Didn't".

* * *

Harry walked through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room to find Ginny sitting, curled up in one of the armchairs by the fireplace with her head resting against the corner with her eyes closed. Clark lay curled on her lap, enjoying Ginny slowly stroking his back. Harry sat down on the opposite chair and reached over to scratch behind Clarks ears. Harry glanced around the empty common room and frowned.

"Where -- Where is everyone?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't move or open her eyes as she spoke.

"Gone."

"Gone?" asked Harry, his voice rising in mild surprise.

"Gone," Ginny answered flatly.

Harry looked around again in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me, no one else stayed behind?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly.

This time Ginny did open her eyes, lifting her head to look at him.

"So it appears."

Ginny watched Harry swallow, his eyes shifting around the room.

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

"Yeah," Ginny answered, clutching Clark to her chest as she stood. "I think I'm going to head up to my dorm and lay down before this headache turns into a full-blown migraine."

Ginny made her way up the stairs, her back stiff as she stroked beneath Clark's chin.

Harry ran his hands through his messy hair, resting his forehead on his palms as the fire crackled merrily in the hearth.

This was going to be rough two weeks.


	12. Nightmares

Nightmares

When she woke in her four poster bed, the first thing Ginny noticed was how her quiet dorm felt completely void of other life. Even the sky, cloudy and gray, reflected this fact. Sliding out from under the covers, Ginny walked over to look out the window. A massive snowstorm had blown through over night and, it appeared, the entire grounds of Hogwarts were covered in a heavy blanket of white. Giant snow drifts spread out for as far as Ginny could see.

"Good thing everyone left before this hit," Ginny muttered, she glanced down, feeling Clark rub up against her legs. "Good morning my precious," she said. Her pendant swayed as she bent down to pick him up. Crossing the room, Ginny sat down on her rumpled bed. She laid back on the mattress and put Clark on her stomach; she remained in that position, stroking his soft fur, urging her mind to ignore the deafening quiet of the room for a long while.

Eventually, a loud rumbled surged forth from Ginny's stomach, Clark raised his head and plainly looked at her.

"I think that's my cue to go and find some food," said Ginny, grinning. Clark jumped off of her stomach and padded to the door, looking at her expectantly. Ginny opened her wardrobe and threw on comfortable clothes while her cat mewed impatiently. After finishing the knot on her shoes, Ginny opened the door to the dorm and Clark sped past, darting down the stairs.

Entering the common room, Ginny noticed a small table set up with dishes and covered food. A pitcher of juice sat in the center of the table with a piece of folded parchment propped against it. Picking up the parchment, Ginny sat down on a chair at the table to read.

_In light of a recent case of Spotted Bavarian Mist, which was found covering the far corner of the Great Hall over the course of the night, those remaining students are required to have all meals in their respective common rooms until further notice. Students are permitted to walk about the castle and use the library at this time, but are strongly cautioned at great length to stay clear of the Great Hall, unless you desire the rather painful side effects of Spotted Bavarian Mist. Please rest assure that we, the Professors, are working diligently to have said problem contained and removed in a timely manner. _

_Noted at the bottom are the list of known afflictions that have arisen with contact with Spotted Bavarian Mist and the counter-remedies that will be provided by Madam Pomfrey, if necessary._

_Wishing you Holiday tidings,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts._

Ginny's stomach dropped as she set the note aside; to occupy her hands, Ginny poured herself a cup of tea from the pot set beside a covered dish. Blowing on the steaming liquid, she took a small sip, her mind yet again racing to try and map out exactly how she was going to survive the next couple of weeks. _Bloody Spotted Mist, there is no way my luck could turn any worse._

Harry came down the stairs, glancing around at the empty common room, his brows furrowing. Ginny noted his curious surprise as he looked over the covered dishes on the table. Not saying a word, Ginny held up the note for Harry to take. While he read, Ginny flipped back a cloth napkin covering a basket and took a blueberry muffin; breaking off a piece she put it in her mouth. Harry's eyes darted over contents of Dumbledore's note; he took a deep breath and sat down, setting the parchment back onto the table.

Now they didn't even have the distraction of meals with the staff and remaining students of other houses.

They ate in awkward silence; finally, Harry was the first to speak.

"So what do you plan to do today?"

"I'm not sure," Ginny answered, dusting off crumbs from her fingers.

They sat at the table for a few more silent minutes.

"There is something … I haven't done it before," Harry eventually said with a slight shrug, not meeting Ginny's eyes as he picked up his tea cup to look at the snowflake pattern covering the outer edge.

Ginny sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"What's that?"

Harry put down his cup.

"Build a snowman," he answered. "What -- what do you say we go to the court yard and give it a go?"

Ginny stared at him; she was taken aback by his candid admission. It's not that she was surprised he hadn't done such a simple childhood activity while living with the Dursley's. She was surprised, however, not only that he hadn't done it while here at Hogwarts, but he was asking her to join him.

"Why not," Ginny said finally, trying her best to act casual.

Harry nodded, wiping his hands over his worn jeans before he stood from the table and headed to get his cloak.

After bundling up with scarves and mittens, they made their way to the portrait exit.

_I can do this_. Ginny told herself, following Harry out of the common room. _I can do this._

The courtyard sparkled in spots where the sun peeked through from above. Walking through snow that was knee deep, Ginny knew that it was only because the courtyard was in the center of Hogwarts that it was spared the brunt of the storm that piled high outside the castle's walls. Ginny breathed deep, letting the icy air fill her lungs and heighten her senses. Beside her, Harry looked around, his breath coming out in small puffs of steam.

"What's first?" Harry asked, stopping a few feet away from Ginny; she cast a skeptical look at him.

"You know how to make a snowball?" asked Ginny, kneeling down and scooping up a handful of wet snow and packing it together.

"Yeah," Harry answered, following suit.

Then you've begun!" said Ginny brightly, dropping the snowball back to the ground and pushing it through the snow.

Hours went by as the two worked together, telling each other stories about things that had happened over the years. Ginny felt a seeping warmth spread over her despite the cold when Harry laughed at a story she told about a Herbology class gone wrong her fourth year. The vision of Professor Sprout with her hair standing on ends as tiny beans with little feet raced across her shoulders would always give Ginny a grin.

As the day stretched on, a finished snowman stood in the center of the courtyard; large snowflakes began to fall at a steady rate, partially filling in the foot prints. Standing back the pair looked at their finished product.

"He's missing something," Ginny mused, digging into her cloak pocket.

Harry glanced over the completed snowman before turning his attention to Ginny.

Reaching into her pocket of her cloak, Ginny pulled out a tube. She felt Harry's eyes on her as she ran the balm over her lips and stuffed the tube back into her pocket. She pulled out her wand out of another pocket and walked towards the newly named snowman, Kent. Casting a spell under her breath, Ginny stretched up and kissed Kent on the cheek.

"Everlasting kiss." Ginny grinned, facing Harry again.

Harry's eye darted to the 'kiss' Ginny had left on Kent's cheek.

"It's amazing, the things girls learn during pajamas parties," said Ginny.

"Ah," said Harry, cracking a broad grin.

Ginny's heart gave a small jump. 'I can do this, be strong,' she told herself.

"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked, putting a hand on her hip.

This succeeded in broadening Harry's grin further into a smile. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and his messy hair had grown speckled with snowflakes. It was as if, for the briefest moment in time, he appeared to have forgotten the pressures and burdens that he must carry; Ginny never wanted to see that moment end.

Putting her feet together, Ginny slowly raised her arms straight out at her sides. Giving Harry a slight wink, she let herself fall backwards, landing with a muffled thud into the wet snow. Ginny laughed, moving her arms and legs to form a snow angel.

"You're going to be soaked to the bone," said Harry, shaking his head.

"That's all a part of the fun!" Ginny answered, giggling as she sat up.

"All a part of it," repeated Harry.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" said Ginny, holding her hand up expectantly.

Harry stepped forward and extended his hand. In a flash, Ginny kicked Harry's foot out from beneath him and tugged on his offered hand. Harry gave out a half yelp before falling unceremoniously down in the snow beside her. Ginny laid back on the ground, shaking with hearty laughter. Harry spluttered, wiping snow from his surprised face.

-o-

Up in the headmaster's office, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood looking out of the window at the scene in the courtyard below. It warmed them to see the two Gryffindors enjoying each other's company and having fun.

Taking a sip of his tea, Professor Dumbledore nodded his head approvingly and headed back to his desk.

"What an odd time for something as rare as Spotted Bavarian Mist to have come to Hogwarts," mused Professor Dumbledore, setting his tea cup aside and opening a weathered, leather-bound book on remedies; a ghost of a smile hinted at the corner of his mouth.

Professor McGonagall set her tea cup onto its saucer and cast a shrewd look over her shoulder; she glanced once more out of the window before returning to their research.

-o-

Harry rolled onto his side propping himself on his elbow and looked down at Ginny.

Ginny stopped laughing and gave her most impish smile.

"You're something else, you know that?" said Harry, brushing a clump of snow from his chin.

"So I've been told," Ginny answered.

Harry reached over and gently brushed a snowflake from Ginny's cheek. A quick lump grew in Ginny's throat as Harry bent forward; his lips coming so close she could feel his warmth. As if jolted out of a trance, Harry jerked back and sat up. He cleared his throat a few times glancing at anything but her. Ginny sat up, brushing snow off of her to fill in the uncomfortable silence.

Jumping up, Harry turned around and gave Ginny his hand, "Why don't we get in from the cold and find something warm to drink?" Harry's voice sounded hoarse.

Taking his hand, Ginny let him pull her up right, nodding in agreement. She didn't trust her voice at the moment, fearing it would be thick with bitter disappointment. _Resolve, Ginny, keep your promise._ She ordered herself and followed Harry back towards the castle. _Resolve . . . and a nice shot of Ogden's._

The remainder of the day was spent between them in a strained silence. To pass the time they played wizards' chess and exploding snaps, but Ginny was forced to admit to herself that it wasn't as relaxed or near as much fun as earlier. After a half-hearted attempt to eat dinner, Ginny decided to go to bed early and excused herself; leaving Harry to sit in the common room with the book he was reading. If Ginny would have paid closer attention she would have noticed that the entire time they sat in the common room, he not once turned a page of his book she also failed to notice Harry silently watching her climb the stairs.

Once Ginny was gone from his sight, Harry laid his head on the back of the chair and squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

_She was in the colorless corridor. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself; her bare feet feeling the smooth stone once again with each step. Small clouds of breath misted from her parted lips, her eyes - wide with fear as she glanced around. Walking forward, her nightdress snagged on a vague statue, she paused to tug it free and cautiously continued. The cold, dank air weighed down upon her, making it feel like every breath she took clung thick in her lungs. _

"_Ginny. . ."_

_She heard the voice again, this time louder and stronger as it called her name. She stumbled around, looking for its source before breaking into a run, unimaginable fear coursing through her. The light was now there, at the end of the corridor; this time she was getting closer to it. Glancing behind her, she didn't see anyone. . . . Everything went into slow motion as she turned her head back around and ran into the arms of the faceless man. _

-o-

Harry jerked awake on the common room armchair; his book lay open on the floor where it had slipped from his grasp while asleep. A terrified scream rent through the quiet room from above. Bolting from the seat, Harry raced across the common room to the stairwell.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted after trying the handle of Ginny's dorm, finding it locked. "Ginny, open the door!" He yelled, taking a step back and slamming his shoulder against the wooden door as her screams grew louder and more frantic. Harry stepped back once more, but this time, he pulled his wand from his pocket. "ALOHOMORA!" he roared, shattering the latch and knocking the door wide open.

Ginny lay in her four-poster bed; her back was arched and her head tilted as she screamed. Her arms were thrown out wide with her eyes closed, her face contorted in fear. She was covered in sweat and her body twitched violently. Clark stood at the foot of her bed with his back raised high, his fur stood on ends as he hissed.

Harry was at her bedside in a few long strides. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ginny! Ginny wake up!" he cried urgently.

Ginny stopped screaming, her body collapsing back against the mattress. Her eyes instantly opened, looking around frantically. Ginny took in a ragged breath and looked up at Harry; tears began to spill down her cheeks. She convulsed with sobs as she struggled not to break down. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed pulling her into a tight hug. Ginny was tense for only a moment before she gave in and allowed herself to be held.

"You're freezing," he said, pulling the blankets up around her higher.

It took many minutes for Ginny to stop shivering and even for her to quiet sobbing to subside. Hours seemed to have past as Harry held her tight against him, rubbing her arm or stroking her hair; not once asking questions. Finally, Ginny pulled away from him and laid down on her side facing him. Harry pulled the covers up over her shoulders, reaching over he continued to stroke her hair, watching her. Slowly, Ginny's breathing became regular and her muscles relaxed.

Harry remained sitting on her bed, stroking her hair and staring at her for some time as she slept. Eventually, Harry stood and walked across the dorm, he picked up an armchair from the corner and brought it over to Ginny's bedside where he sat and kept vigil.

Sometime before dawn he drifted off to sleep.


	13. Christmas Magic

Christmas Magic -

Ginny rolled onto her side and snuggled down into the warmth of her bedding. Her senses told her that it was morning, but she wanted nothing more than to go back into peaceful slumber. Just as she began to drift off once more, she heard a deep sigh and the quiet creak of wood. Ginny slowly opened her eyes; the first thing to come into focus was Harry, fast asleep in a chair beside her bed. She slid her hand beneath her cheek and studied him. His head was tilted towards his shoulder with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out before him, one ankle crossed over the other.

What Harry had done for her the night before touched Ginny in such a way, she didn't know if she would ever be able to thank him. He never once questioned her, never tried to pry for answers to what had happened. Unlike several members of her well meaning family. It was as if he knew and understood. In the end, he had simply held her. She never expected to find him there come morning. Ginny glanced to the floor and found the broken latch of the door, her brows knitted in puzzlement, trying to figure what was amiss. Her eyes wandered back to the man sitting before her. It took a moment for Ginny to fully realize that Harry was awake and staring at her. Harry smiled tiredly and stretched.

"Happy Christmas, Ginny."

She had completely forgotten it was Christmas day.

"Happy Christmas Harry," she replied, smiling back at him.

Harry stood, stretching once more and rubbed the back of his neck before he returned the chair from where he had got it the night before. Ginny's eyes went back to the door of her room. She sat up slightly; pulling the covers over her shoulder to stave off the early morning chill, the fog within her sleep filled brain began to clear.

"Harry?" said Ginny, sitting up further, her hair fell over her shoulder as she stared at the door.

"Yeah?" Harry answered over his shoulder, pushing the chair back in place.

"Exactly _how_ did you get up the stairs?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, that. . . ." said Harry, walking over to the door. He pulled his wand from his pocket, with a wave and the word _Reparo,_ the door was whole once more. "I suppose when the need is great enough," he said with a shrug, "you sort of find a way."

"Meaning?" asked Ginny, tucking Clark against her side after he jumped over her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against her.

"Meaning, I found a way," answered Harry, checking the door once more before straightening. He turned to face her, his hand still on the newly repaired latch.

"You mean you're not going to tell me?" said Ginny, more curious now than anything as to how Harry had gotten past the loud alarms and sliding stairs.

"I'm going to go change, I'll see you downstairs."

"But Harry, how ---" Ginny asked as Harry walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny scurried out of the bed, snaring herself on her bed sheets as she heard Harry's muffled voice cast a spell from beyond the old door.

"Dammit!" She threw the covers aside and hurried to the door; Ginny jerked it open and looked out. Away from the landing of her dorm lead the spiral staircase, smooth as a slide, but no alarm sounded. Faintly, a sparkle of white from Harry's spell still remained in the air as it faded away. Ginny's lips parted and she stared down in wonderment; from below she heard a quiet thud, indicating that Harry had reached the junction where the set of stairs split. "I'll figure it out Potter!" Ginny called down the stairwell.

"You do that!" was the chuckling response that echoed back to her.

Ginny arrived in the common room to find a decorated tree bright with twinkling white candles, red orbs and golden tinsel, tucked in a corner with several colorful packages beneath it. Harry sat at the table, once again spread with breakfast foods, pouring a cup of tea; he watched Ginny closely as she made her way to the table and took her seat.

"Going to tell me how you did that trick?" Ginny asked, reaching for a scone.

Harry grinned, taking a bite of toast.

Ginny gave a mock scowl and placed the scone on her plate. She watched Harry glance over to the stairwell, his expression sobering as he chewed thoughtfully. Ginny averted her eyes, not wanting to think of what was going through Harry's mind. She poured herself a cup of tea and lapsed into silence. The aura of the room grew increasingly solemn with each minute that passed as they ate their breakfast. Occasionally she'd glance up to find Harry silently studying her. Ginny began to feel uncomfortable beneath his gaze; she tried her best to avoid it by concentrating on the flickering candles of the Christmas tree.

"Ginny, do you want to tell me about last night?"

Ginny's hand froze in the middle of reaching for a glass of juice; she swallowed the remaining bite of food in her mouth that went down like a dry lump. She quickly looked up at him and then away again.

"I'd rather not," she said, sitting back in her chair and taking a sip of juice.

Leaning forward, Harry caught Ginny's gaze and forced her to stare back at him.

"Something serious happened last night; I'd like you to tell me about it."

"I said, I'd rather not," said Ginny, becoming agitated. The feeling of being cornered was one she didn't enjoy.

"I—I understand having nightmares," he said with a slight shrug. He glanced down at his hands. "I thought . . . I could help." Harry offered.

Ginny clenched her jaw, gripping the napkin on her lap.

"Ginny has this happened before?" Harry pressed on.

Ginny had had enough. She abruptly stood and threw her napkin on the table.

"Dammit, Harry, I said I don't want to talk about it!"

Harry sat back in his chair, looking surprised.

"Ok Ginny, if you do change your mind, I'm here," said Harry. The hurt, from her rejection, was clear in his voice.

Ginny's stomach clenched and she had to hold back the desire to tell him everything, to simply blurt out all he ever wanted to know, anything -- if only to get rid of that look of hurt. But, she knew it was better that she didn't, it would only add to his mounting worries. Harry already had an unbelievable amount to deal with on his own, far too much for the short amount of time he'd been on this earth; he didn't need her troubles as well.

Ginny closed her eyes and slowly inhaled; opening them again, she exhaled. Harry reached out and fidgeted with his fork. She glanced over at the Christmas tree in the corner, the presents beneath it yet to be touched.

"Let's go see if any of those packages have our names on them," said Ginny, looking down at Harry.

He glanced up at her, stubborn determination apparent on his face. Ginny had the feeling he wasn't going to give up that easily, but Harry nodded and dropped his fork back on the table, seeming to put their conversation aside for the time being.

Childlike excitement took Ginny over as Harry handed several package to her from beneath the tree. She wasted no time in tearing open her many presents from her family and friends, smiling broadly at the wonderful gifts she received. With wrapping paper strewn about and packages laid open at their feet, Harry and Ginny talked about the nice presents they had received while sharing one of the many chocolate frogs Ron had given them.

Ginny sat back in a worn armchair, chewing on a chocolate frog leg and glanced down at the moving picture of Artemisia Lufkin on the chocolate frog card. She reached up and gripped her pendant, stroking the smooth stones with her thumb. Harry looked over at her from his island of wrapping paper and boxes and glanced at the Christmas tree.

"You forgot one," said Harry, getting up to retrieve a rectangle box that had been hidden in the back of the tree.

Ginny gave him a questioning look and took the box; she lifted up the edges of the large golden bow but failed to find a card. Harry watched her closely from his chair as she carefully took off the lid. Ginny set the top aside and folded back the tissue paper to reveal a beautifully pale, silken material that shimmered in a rainbow of color in the fire-light. Lifting the material out of the box she quickly realized it was a fine cloak. Ginny gasped, standing and raising the cloak high to examine. She hugged it to her chest, searching the inside of the box for a card.

"I can't find who this is from," she said, searching the box once more for the elusive card; out of the corner of her eye she caught Harry slightly jerk his chin upwards, indicating towards the cloak. "It's just so beautiful," she muttered, turning the cloak over once more. A small label on the inside of the collar caught her eye.

_To Lily, with all my love, James _

Ginny took a sharp and ragged breath, tears instantly blurring her vision. She sank slowly into her chair, staring at the cloak's label.

"It was my mum's," Harry said softly, staring down at his hands before fixing her with his gaze. "I thought -- I wanted you to have it."

Ginny's heart shattered that very moment. The gift it was too much, such an unbelievably precious item. The pressure on her chest was unbearable. How could she possibly accept something that had to mean so much to him? Ginny's mind rang with confusion and pain. The need to escape was overpowering. She couldn't pretend anymore. She knew that feeble promise she made to herself was never going to work, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"I can't do this," she said jumping up from her seat. Harry stood, grabbing her wrist as she tried to leave.

"Do what?" Harry demanded.

"Do this!" Ginny cried, looking around the common room, "I can't take it Harry!"

Harry looked bemused, glancing around the common room and back to her. "I don't understand."

Ginny's chest convulsed as she choked on a bitter laugh though her tears. "Can't you see? . . . You're breaking my heart, Harry."

Harry's grip tightened on her wrist but Ginny wretched it from his grasp.

"I can't continue to do this, it hurts too much!" Ginny began to laugh, a sardonic and grief filled laugh, through her sobs.

She took a few steps backwards and stumbled. Harry reached out but Ginny sobered and put a stop to him by putting her hand up.

"Don't, please, just don't . . . Have you any idea what it does to me when you touch me?" She was beyond the point of caring if Harry knew her every secret feelings; it was like a healing balm against her tortured emotions to finally get it all out. "My heart leaps from the mere brush of your hand against me. Your voice it -- it gives me chills. I look into your eyes and I simply . . . I simply lose all track of space and time."

Harry stood rooted to spot, his hand still slightly raised where he had reached for her again. His face was a mask that she couldn't read, but still she pressed on. Now that her dam had broken, she couldn't stop the flow of words coming from her mouth.

"You have me so I don't know if I'm coming or going, do you realize that?" Ginny's voice rose louder. "One minute, I -- I think you're going to kiss me, the next -- you're treating me like I'm a part of the scenery! You hold me as if you fear to let me go, then you turn and walk away as if you feel nothing." Ginny savagely wiped the tears from her face. "I can't handle you caressing me, I can't handle you holding me, and I can't handle you being so near me . . . only a casual friend." She felt herself nearing hysterics, but couldn't stop if she'd tried. "I can't accept such a precious gifts . . . I can't do this. . . ." Ginny looked at Harry, shaking with raw emotion.

"Do you even know what you want Harry?"

Harry merely stood by silently, his jaw clenched.

Ginny's pressed hands to her chest through the fabric of the cloak she still clutched and began to gasp for breath.

"I -- I can't breath . . . I have to -- I have to get out of here," She spoke between sobs, looking madly around the room for an escape.

"Ginny. . ." said Harry desperately. He stepped towards her.

"Don't!" Ginny said pointing at him, "Please don't . . . I can't take it."

Harry dropped his hands to his sides.

"I have to go," said Ginny, letting the cloak finally slip from her fingers and land on the floor. She turned and ran to the portrait, refusing to look back.

The portrait closed with a thud that seemed to echo dully. Harry stood in the common room alone, looking around; he caught sight of the shimmering of Ginny's cloak, left in a pool of fabric. Harry walked over and carefully picked it up; he held it to his face and inhaled deeply in frustration. He sat down heavily on a stool and buried his face in his hands. Only the crackling fire caught the whispering words of the man before it.

"Damn . . . What am I going to do?"

Hours crept past as Ginny wandered the empty halls and stairways of Hogwarts. The tears had long since stopped, leaving her feeling hollow. Throughout the course of her endless walk, she would occasionally stop, if only in an attempt to find mild distraction. One of those times was at Sir Cadogan's portrait, where he was repeatedly attempted to mount his pony for a ride only to fall again and again. Perhaps another day this would have made Ginny laugh, especially once the knight realized he had an audience and attempted to woe her with his charms; but at the moment, it only caused Ginny a half-hearted grin before she moved on, his calls for the lovely fair maiden to return going ignored.

Later in the day, Ginny found herself down by the kitchens, though she wasn't hungry, she decided tea would probably help pass the time. Ginny was immediately approached by several cheerful house elves offering her an array of treats. With declines for anything other than tea, she was left to her own, sitting on the bench at a freshly polished table. A folded issue of the _Daily Prophet_ lay close by. Ginny opened it and was greeted by a photo of the Dark Mark, sinisterly hovering high above a cottage in the tiny village of Kelby. Ginny stared down at the sickly green glow of the now familiar mark, which only meant heartache and devastation to so many. She crumpled the page in her hand and angrily brushed the entire paper onto the floor. Silently, a group of near by house elves hurried over and cleared away the mess. Ginny bowed her head, staring down at the table top, adding shame to her list of woes. Several minutes later, a lone house elf approached her with cup and saucer in hand. Winky quietly set the tea before Ginny and stood beside the table for several seconds.

"Is there anything else Winky could be getting Miss?" her high, squeaky voice finally asked as she waited, looking over her shoulder at the other house elves who would glance at Ginny concernedly from time to time.

"I'm fine, thank you," muttered Ginny, slowly stirring her tea.

Winky gave Ginny a long glance with her large eyes. When another smiling elf began to walk towards the table with a plate of biscuits, Winky moved to hurry the elf off in the other direction; she returned and sat opposite of Ginny, where the house elf remained, keeping silent company, and watching out to prevent other elves from intruding.

As the sun sank beyond the horizon, Ginny's lost wanderings led her, eventually, to the courtyard, now barren and still, save for a solitary snowman standing guard, the kiss still starkly vivid against the white snow. Ginny glanced over; in the fading light she could barely make out any traces of the snow angels she and Harry had made the day before. The cold winter wind gusted and Ginny shivered uncontrollably, wishing dearly she had remembered her cloak. She turned to go, giving one last fleeting glimpse to the lone snowman before making her way back inside the castle.

Night has finally fallen before Ginny returned to the Gryffindor tower, mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted.

"Password," yawned the Fat Lady.

"Tar Valon," Ginny muttered, staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Get some rest dear," the Fat Lady said kindly. Ginny nodded, glancing down at her shoes as the portrait swung open.

The first thing Ginny noticed when she entered the dark common room was that it had been cleared of all wrapping paper and ribbons from earlier. An inviting fire burned strong in the hearth. Ginny wandered slowly across the room, deep in thought, with her arms crossed protectively in front of her. She stopped before the fireplace, welcoming its warmth and stood staring at the flames. An uncomfortable feeling being watched nagged at her. Ginny glanced around and was startled to find Harry quietly sitting on a couch against a far wall, in the shadows. He stood and walked over to her, stopping less than an arm length away. He stared at her for several minutes, when he finally did speak it came out in a sharp whisper.

"Have you any idea what this is like for me?" asked Harry. Ginny stood silently, her heart squeezing tightly. "To have you so close -- and yet not be able to reach out and touch you whenever I want." Harry jaw clenched and unclenched. "All I do is think about you -- worry about you. It's killing me . . . the fear."

"Fear?" whispered Ginny, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yes fear, Ginny." Harry bit the words out harshly causing her to wince. "Fear that if I allow myself to admit anything . . . if Voldemort found out that I care for you so deeply --- I know he will do his most to try and destroy you!"

Harry's voice grew harder and louder. "Do you know what it's like to know that the one person you've fallen in love with more than life itself you can't have -- and worse yet, you have to watch her eventually move on with her life and find someone else?"

Ginny's head snapped up. Her expression was tortured, though her eyes held a faint shadow of hope. She knew, knew more than he could imagine. Harry reached out grabbing Ginny by the arms, his fingers biting into her flesh.

"I can't let him hurt you again, Ginny! I won't allow him to target you to get to me!" His voice was full of anger, hurt, and determination. "I couldn't take it if something happened to you!"

To this day Ginny couldn't tell if the fates had finally stepped in to possess her or if her clouded mind and pained heart had finally snapped . . . whatever it was, she found herself swiftly moving forward to reach up and kiss Harry before he could say another word. Her lips pressed soundly against his for a brief moment in time. She broke the kiss and abruptly pulled back in shock.

"I--I'm sorry," she stammered and turned to escape.

Harry roughly pulled Ginny back to him. She gasped in surprise, being almost knocked off balance. Ginny's hand flew up against Harry's chest to catch herself. She felt little electrical sparks beneath her fingertips. Harry stared down at her, his eyes darting between her eyes and her lips. He ducked his head and hesitated for a moment before firmly kissing her. Ginny's mind exploded with a million stars dancing behind her closed eyelids. Harry slipped his arms tentatively around her waist at first but soon was gathering her against him. Ginny felt Harry's heart hammer against her hand and she whimpered into his mouth, causing him to deepen the kiss. Ginny snaked her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue gently tease her lips to have access which she willingly gave. The taste of him was perfect, sweet, familiar, and comforting.

Harry tightened his arms around her. The scent of him made her head spin; she could hear nothing but the roar of blood rushing in her ears. Harry ended the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. His breathing was labored and he was trembling. He ran his hand up her side coming to rest on her neck; her skin tingled beneath his fingertips trail.

"I won't let him hurt you." Harry gently kissed her forehead. Moving his head, he placed light kisses over her eyes and along her cheek. He held her even closer against him, kissing down her neck. Ginny's pulse jumped beneath his touch. Brushing his lips up to her ear he whispered, "I'd be empty without you."

Ginny held him tightly; the battle with tears long since lost, her heart broke for him. His mouth came to hers again, his kiss felt urgent with fear and need. Whimpering, Ginny leaned against him, her knees growing weak. Never in her life had she experienced a kiss that was so all consuming, that overpowered her every sense and threatened to take her over. She moaned into Harry's mouth, clinging to him for fear of drowning. Harry slowly broke the kiss and stared down at her. His breath was ragged as he reached up and trailed a finger down the side of her face. His eyes were a dark storm of emotions. Ginny's eyelids fluttered with his touch.

"I want you. . . ." he whispered.

Ginny nodded, her heart pounded behind her ribcage as she struggled for breath. Harry leaned in slowly, brushing his lips across hers. Ginny no longer cared about the future, or the dangers that she knew lie ahead. Her focus was on the present, which was the only thing that mattered to her, the future could be damned. She'd face the next day when it came.


	14. Secret Found

A/N - I thought long and hard on how to write this chapter. As you may have noticed prior I don't typically write author's notes, I prefer to not interrupt the story with my own personal commentary. On this though I really felt like I should say something. I decided to give you a glimpse but not go further into Harry and Ginny's first time. I have the rating properly placed for a reason, that doesn't guarantee that the proper aged person is reading this. I know there are many stories here that are much more explicit, it was their choice to write as they have. I hope I don't disappoint too many readers by choosing this option. For me personally it creates more romance to fade away and come back than to actually read about it. I also have too much adoration for the characters and I fear it would 'cheapen' the intensity that I have them feel for each other if I were to go into detail with their lovemaking. If I write later in the story that H/G or even R/Hr become intimate again, I will also be doing the same thing. I don't believe it takes away from the story to do this. In fact I think it compliments it by not focusing on detailed sexual acts instead of the true story being written. Thank you for your understanding.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry used his foot to push the door open, stepping inside with Ginny in his arms; he kicked with his heel to shut it again. Walking over he gently laid her down on the bed, for a moment, Harry paused, leaning over her, looking at her beautiful face. Ginny ran her hands up the front of his shirt; at his collar she took a fist full of fabric and pulled him down to kiss her. At first the kiss was gentle; Ginny buried her fingers into his raven hair pulling him even closer to her. His mouth became demanding on her urging her to respond more. Harry pulled back, breathing hard, lowering his head his moist lips trailing kissing along her chin down her neck. Ginny arched her back up pressing against him. Running her fingers over the back of his shirt. Harry held himself over her, supporting his weight with an elbow, the other hand touching her neck, and moving down her sides, gripping her hip pulling her closer.  
  
Ginny slid her leg between his feeling him press his hips harder against her. Ginny heard herself moan feeling his lips against the exposed cleavage above her top; Harry's hand gripped her thigh before roaming back up along her side. His mouth came crashing down on her again, kissing until the point they were both dizzy from lack of air. Pulling away Ginny was able to look at his features, a flush had rose over his neck and face, his eyes were glazed over with passion. Harry noticed how the golden flecks almost disappeared in eyes turned into a much deeper shade of green, mirroring his own need. Ginny tugged on the tail of his shirt, Harry raised himself up enabling her to pull up and off of him. Tossing the shirt aside Harry returned to kissing the hollow of her neck, his lips were burning her adding fuel to her fire of need. Ginny's hands relished in the feel of his bare back, his taunt muscles moving beneath her touch. Ginny couldn't put one coherent thought together; all she could do is feel an extreme desperate need that was continuing to grow deep within her.  
  
Harry placed his hand beneath the back of her top, it felt like fire against the small of her back, lightly he ran his hand around to her stomach. Ginny lost all want for patience; she struggled to get her top off. Harry helped her slip it over her head continuing his exploratory kisses along her shoulder. Ginny reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra but Harry's hands stayed her own. Harry gently unfastened the clasp, bringing his hands to her shoulders slowly sliding the straps down, kissing his way along the silken flesh of her arm after the strap passed it. He hesitated a moment before he finally took the bra away from her breast and set it aside. Ginny reclined back onto the bed staring at Harry. There was no shame, no embarrassment, just love. Harry sat there looking at her, drinking her in. Slowly he reached up gently brushing the underneath of her breast with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes for the briefest moment, enjoying the electrical jolts that he caused to race through her. Harry brought his hand back, lightly grazing his fingers down the valley between her breasts. Harry bent forward taking over her senses again with slow kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his chest, pulling him firmly against her. Harry ran his hand down her side and grasped her bottom before roaming back to her shoulder.  
  
Ginny heard a deep throaty groan escape from Harry when she began grinding her hips against his. Harry pulled away, Ginny wanted to be with him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her entire life. Harry tugged gently on her pants taking them down her slender legs, dropping them on the floor beside the bed. To her surprise Harry bent forward kissing along the lace edge of her thong. Her stomach twitched feeling his warm breath against her flesh. Righting himself up onto his knees Harry placed a hand on either side of her hips hooking his fingers onto the edge gently pulling her undergarments down, over her hips, discarding them beside her pants. Harry's eyes took her in from the top of her auburn mane down to her painted toenails, he was in awe, and in all his life he could have never imagined her to be so intensely beautiful. Harry stood and began to unbuckle his belt, continuing to silently watch at each other as he removed his pants and boxers. Ginny loved the way he looked, broad shoulders that looked as if they could carry the weight of the world, strong arms that could protect her from all harm. His well-defined chest muscles bunched and rippled, as he moved to take off his clothing. Allowing her eyes to travel down to a tapered waist. Once he had disposed of the remainder of his items he climbed back onto the bed lying beside her. . .  
  
Ginny opened her eyes, it was still dark out, she raised her head up from the crook of Harry's arm, the clock on the night stand said three a.m. She could feel his heart beating beneath her hand, his breathing steady and rhythmic. Ginny laid her head back down kissing his chest and snuggling closer against his bare body with her own. "I love you" she whispered and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The sun shone bright through the dorm window, casting a beam of light over the sleeping couple. Ginny stirred beginning to wake up, she could feel Harry pressed up against her back having sleep with his long form molded against hers. When Harry felt her move he pulled her back tighter against his chest tightening his arm around her. He buried his face into her mane of hair inhaling deeply. "Good morning" said Harry. "Mmmm.. Morning" Ginny said in a groggy manner. Harry kissed the top of Ginny's shoulder. "Are you ok?" Harry asked. Ginny rolled over to face him, draping an arm over his sheet-covered waist. "Why would you ask me that?" she said. "Well, um.. Because." Harry trailed off. Ginny smiled at him, he was concerned because of it being their first time. She moved her head closer and kissed him gently, "I'm happier than I have ever been." she said in a reassuring tone. Ginny could see the relief come over him. He had been wonderful with her, not once for either of them was there an awkward moment or uncertainty. It was as if this was the way it had always been for them, completely right and at ease with each other. Ginny started to blush thinking back to all that they had done before finally exhausted and very much satisfied they drifted onto into blissful sleep in each others arms. "Ginny? You still with me?" Harry asked brining her back to the present,  
  
Ginny squeezed him hard and kissed neck in response, she heard him groan and she smiled. "I think we better get up before we aren't able to." Ginny smiled into his neck, "What if I want to not be able to," she said in a teasing manner. Harry's stomach grumbled, "I don't think my stomach is giving me a choice."  
  
Getting up Ginny threw on some sweats as Harry put on his cloths from the night before, they raced each other down the stairs to the common room to see who could get to the table first. "I won, I won!" said Harry. "You cheated!" accused Ginny. Feigning innocence Harry gave a hurt expression, "I'm crushed that you would accuse me of such a dastardly deed fair maiden." Ginny snorted and sat down in her chair reaching for the pitcher of orange juice. "I wouldn't call pushing me out of your way to get out of the door a very valiant thing to do, Sir Cheatsalot." They continued their playful banter through out breakfast. Finishing Ginny stood up and announced. "I think I'm going to get a shower," she turned walking to the stairs. "What about me?" said Harry. "What about you, are you asking for an invitation?" Ginny winked at him. "God you're such a tease", Harry growled. "Why I resemble that remark!" Ginny said giving him a cocky smile. Ginny turned to walk to the stairs, Harry bolted out of his chair catching her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I have a better idea", Harry whispered in her ear. "Oh?" Ginny said turning her head to look out of the corner of her eye at him. "Yes, go get your cloths and meet me back down here," Harry gave her a light pat on the rump sending her on her way. After she turned the corner to her dorm Harry raced up stairs to his own, he smiled to himself with the plan he had for her.  
  
Harry lead her to an entrance she didn't recognize, Harry said the word pine fresh and a door opened. "Honestly you would think they'd think of a new password" he said leading her into what he told her was the prefects bath, "Well no wonder I didn't recognize this area, I do tend to take after George and Fred who would never be caught dead as a prefect," Ginny laughed. Harry stood watching Ginny explore the bath; she turned on every faucet and exclaimed in delight at the different foams and bubbles that came from each. After the small pool size tub was filled Harry quickly stripped and climbed in. The mermaid in the painting giggled turning her back to give privacy while he disrobed. Ginny stood at the side watching Harry get in. Harry disappeared beneath the thick layer of foam and resurfaced in front of her. "Well aren't you coming in?" he asked. "Yes, I was just enjoying the view first" she grinned at Harry. Ginny disrobed at the edge of the tub, Harry marveled in the fact that she was completely comfortable knowing that his eyes were on her the entire time. Ginny lowered herself slowly into the suds and water. It felt like heaven to her.  
  
They enjoyed swimming around and splashing each other. Ginny insisted on washing Harry, much to his protests that he was capable of doing it himself, "Indulge me please" Ginny begged and Harry relented. In all honesty he rather enjoyed the feel of her washing him with the large sea sponge, her fingers were like magic on his scalp totally relaxing him. "My turn," said Harry, Ginny smiled and relaxed back against the edge of the tub, Harry didn't realize exactly how much of an erotic experience it would be to bathe her. After they were both washed Harry pulled Ginny to him, turning her around so that her back was pressed against his chest and then leaned himself into a corner. They sat talking for what felt like forever; Harry eventually lapsed into silence. Ginny laced her fingers with his, "Harry?" When he didn't answer her she turned around too look at him. He had a sad far off expression. Ginny knew right away what he was thinking about, specifically the last time he had been in this tub with the golden egg. "Harry, it wasn't your fault", Ginny said touching his cheek with her hand. Harry slowly blinked and turned his eyes to her coming back to the present. "It still doesn't change what happened."  
  
The next few days went by with the couple enjoying each other's company. They took long walks holding hands in the corridors talking, evenings by the fire being content to be beside each other. They decided to stay in Harry's dorm at night. The first night Ginny was in his room she noticed that Harry had put her picture on his night stand; this made her smile knowing he had it there before they finally came together. The nights were spent exploring each other, finding new ways to express their love.  
  
One particular night after collapsing onto the bed exhausted from making love Ginny rolled so that she was positioned over Harry, looking down at him she smoothed a lock of hair from his forehead. Running her finger across his forehead, avoiding his scar, and down his temple. Harry noticed she had a sad expression on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked. Ginny looked down into his emerald eyes and smiled; she kissed him gently before raising her head again running her finger tip across his lips. Harry noticed she never answered him so he pressed, "You going to tell me what caused that frown?" Ginny thought for a moment before answering. "I guess I'm just waiting", she said cryptically. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Waiting for what?" "Waiting for you to make it official" she said. Harry was thoroughly confused by this time, "Do you mean? Ok, I think I know." He sat up, "Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" He said in his most charming manner. Ginny laughed and reached out pinching his chest. Harry yelped grabbing his chest, "Ouch!" he exclaimed rubbing where she pinched him. "Yes I will but that's not what I was waiting for" she said smiling a glint of mischief in her eyes. Harry thought for a moment, the longer he thought the more the twinkle left her eyes and a bit of sadness came into them. It suddenly struck him; he realized what she was talking about. "Oh Ginny," Harry leaned in quickly and kissed her lips, pulling back he took her face in both of his hands tilting her face so that she was looking directly at him. "Ginny Weasley, I love you."  
  
Ginny's face broke into a huge smile that made Harry's heart burst with happiness. She threw her arms around him hugging him with all her strength. "Oh Harry," she whispered. She felt his back stiffen and felt him shudder, "Rut roh, raggy" she thought. (Hermione had told her about this silly muggle mystery program with some animated dog and kids, the phrase stuck with her.) Pulling away from him she bit her bottom lip with a look of completely and totally busted on her face. Harry sat there in amazement; finally he understood who was behind his little pleasure torturing. "You!" he exclaimed, "It was you all this time?" he couldn't believe it. Harry grabbed Ginny tossing her down onto the bed jumping onto her so she ended up pinned beneath him holding her wrists with his hands above her head. "You little vixen," Harry growled lowering his head he gently bit her on the neck. "So you're not angry with me?" Ginny said in a sugar coated voice. "You do know this means war", Harry said smiling down at her evilly; "I may have to even bring in some recruits to help me extract my revenge." "Do your worst. Harry", Ginny whispered his name again and laughed as she watched the effects take over his body. "Oh yes my dear devilish little Ginny, you'll pay" Harry said kissing her lips. "I can't wait to see" Ginny smiled at him. Harry laid down beside Ginny gathering her into his arms, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked kissing her head. "Love me forever?" Ginny answered. "Done", he said before letting sleep finally over take him. 


	15. It's Official

**Subject:** Fifteen

Everything was black except for the light at the end of the corridor. Ginny was panting for breath running as fast as she could, panic pushing her to go even further. She was soaked with sweat, her nightdress tattered and torn. There was no sound save the pounding of her bare feet against cold stone and her ragged breathing. The tunnel began to morph, the large stonewalls moving and changing, Ginny slowed to a halt looking at her new surroundings. Instead of tall stonewalls on either side of her she was now looking at long columns of giant snakeheads. Ginny shivered violently wrapping her arms around herself; down at the end of the hall of snakes was the tall hideous statue of Salazar Slytherin. Ginny couldn't stop herself from walking forward; she hated this place and would rather die than be here again. Ginny looked around trying to find another way out, total and complete blackness was behind her, snake head statues on either side of her. Looking forward to the feet of Salazar's statue she was relieved to see a familiar male figure with raven black hair standing with his back to her. "Harry!" she cried out running towards him. She reached him shaking with cold, she raised her arm up out touching his shoulder, as he still hadn't turned around, "Harry?" she said again. He slowly turned around, Ginny stumbled back horror stricken, her heart completely stopped before slamming against her chest, "Tom", she barely whispered. "Hello, Ginny my dear," Tom Riddle said with a demented evil smile.

"No!" Ginny screamed. Sitting straight up in bed she was disoriented, seeing Snakes still on the dorm walls. "Ginny!" Harry yelled being ripped out of sleep he grabbed her arms. She began to fight him off still screaming in confusion. Searching the room in panic Ginny came out of her dream realizing she was back in Harry's dorm. Harry was looking at her worried and somewhat frightened for her. He didn't say a word, instead wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight until her shaking subsided. "Ginny, please tell me." Harry pleaded. She closed her eyes; tears sliding down her cheeks, the fear still strong within her. "I was in the chamber again," she said. Harry thought she was telling him that she was reliving the nightmare they went though with diary, Tom Riddle and the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny didn't bother to correct him; she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. "I have to protect him", she thought to herself. They settled back into his bed, holding her tight Harry stroked Ginny's arm until she fell back asleep. He had the feeling there was more she wasn't telling, it had to do with the Chamber, but he didn't want to force her to relieve the trauma again tonight. Kissing her temple Harry resolved to get to the bottom of this.

The day had arrived for the students to return to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny were sad to see their time together end. "So how are we going to explain to my brother that you've staked claim on his little sister?" Ginny asked as they sat together on the couch waiting for the students to return. "I'm not sure, I rather enjoy having all my body parts whole and in working order. I fear if we tell him that may not be the case after he is through with me." Harry chuckled. "We may as well get it over with as soon as possible," said Ginny. Harry nodded as the students began to file into the common room. Ginny slide a few inches away from Harry, he gave her a questioning look and she winked at him. Harry and Ginny noticed that the last students to enter the common room were all from the sixth and seventh year. Harry glanced over at Ginny and she nodded, both were suspicious and had an idea how convenient it was no one else stayed behind for the break. The group continued to glance over at the two on the couch, trying to figure out if anything happened between them during the holiday. Hermione and Ron were the last to enter right, the couple walked over to the couch where Harry and Ginny sat. "Hiya Harry" said Ron, looking back and forth between them. "How was your trip?" Harry asked Ron. Hermione looked up at Ron and blushed. Ginny decided she defiantly had to corner her later and get the entire story. "So, er.. Um.. How was your holiday?" Ron asked. Harry looked at Ginny, "I don't know, how do you think the holiday went?" he asked her. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Ehh, it went." The two on the couch noted how they were being watched out of the corners of eyes by half the room pretended not to pay attention. They could also see an obvious disappointment come over everyone. Ginny smiled in a sly manner and crawled over, sitting across Harry's lap, Harry not changing his expression wrapped his arms around her waist. "I do believe it could have been a little longer of a break though." Harry smiled and kissed Ginny on the forehead. Hermione's face broke out into a huge smile and she bounced on her feet holding Ron's hand. For some reason the entire room broke out into cheering. 

"Bout bloody time!" Dean yelled from across the room. Colin and Ginger, who were sitting on a near by chair together, smiled at the new couple. Ron grimaced at his sister on his best friend's lap, "Just keep the snogging to a minimum for the love of everything holy," he said. Hermione smacked him on the shoulder. "What!" Ron protested. "You remember that brother dear", said Ginny "I can just as easily write to Mum as you can." Ron blanched, " 'K, Gin lets not get too hasty here." Ginny jumped off Harry's lap and grabbed Hermione's hand leading her to the stairs. "Where are you two going?" said Harry. "Girl talk", Ginny winked at him and headed up the stairs with Hermione in tow. "I think it's time we find out exactly what you and my brother have been up to."

Once Ginny had shut the door on Hermione's dorm room she rounded on the pretty brunette. "Spill it," Ginny said. "Well, um.." said Hermione. Before Hermione could finish Ginny grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I don't know what you did, but thank you." "So your not angry with us for setting this up?" said Hermione. "I have to admit I was wondering how it was possible for everyone to be gone." Ginny replied as she took a seat on Hermione's bed. "It wasn't really that difficult, most of the students were already going and those that weren't we set up for them to go to another's home. They were all more than willing when they found out why." said Hermione joining Ginny on the bed. Hermione lay across the bed propping her head on her hand. Ginny reclined back on her elbows turning her head to look at Hermione. "Your not getting off that easy darling, tell me about your trip." Hermione turned red and began to giggle, "It was great," she said. "Uh huh, and?" Ginny pressed. "And, I'm not telling you, Miss Ginny Weasley, my intimate involvements with your brother!" said Hermione. "Ah ha!" Ginny said triumphantly. "Oh! You!" Hermione reached beside her and smacked Ginny with a pillow. "Aww, 'Mione I won't tell if you don't," Ginny gave her an all-knowing smile. "Just promise me you won't give details," Ginny shuddered, "I really don't want the mental picture of my brother going at it with my best friend." Hermione laughed and said, "Same goes for you and my other best friend." It was Hermione's turn to shudder. "Ready to go find our men and make them worry that we've shared every lustful detail?" Ginny stood up. "Yep, always fun to mess with their heads," said Hermione. The girls linked arms heading down the stairs.

Down in the common room Harry and Ron sat on the couch watching the room. "So you're dating my sister now huh?" said Ron. "Is that alright with you?" asked Harry. Ron didn't say anything at first, he finally turned his head to look at Harry, "She's my sister," said Ron. "I love her and would do everything possible to make her happy. I'd die to keep her safe." Harry said looking directly in Ron's eyes. Ron looked him once over, "Well I suspect she wouldn't be right too happy if you went and got yourself killed." Ron started to laugh, "Bonus is now you get to enjoy the brunt of some of that temper she's got." Harry cringed, "I think I'll try to avoid that at all costs." "Mum's gonna be thrilled, I once over heard her talking to Dad saying that she knew you two were destined." said Ron. Harry looked at the stairs seeing Ginny and Hermione walking arm in arm towards them, Ron followed Harry's gaze also seeing the girls. "You do know, those two are going to be loads of trouble, especially when they put their heads together." Ron said as the girls approached. "Yeah, but think about all the fun," Harry answered. "Ugg, Harry that's my sister!" Ron said feeling completely disgusted. Harry punched Ron in the arm, "Pervert."

Ginny waited until her other dorm mates were asleep before she snuck out of bed. Harry had given her his invisibility cloak to use to come to his room at night. Ginny walked quietly up to the seventh year male corridor and was reaching for Harry's door when a sound behind her made her freeze. Turning around to look she saw Hermione sneaking quietly in the boys section of dorm lightly tap on Ron's door before it opened. Ginny had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. Ron opened the door apparently waiting on her, after Hermione had stepped into his room Ron looked around the corridor before shutting it. Shaking with silent laughter Ginny went to turn to the door when she heard yet another noise. Ginny stood still watching, and within less than a minute she saw Sage sneaking up to Neville's room. Ginny almost gave herself away with a gasp of surprise if it hadn't been for the fact that Sage tapped on Neville's door before stepping in. Ginny shook her head thinking to herself, "Wait until I tell Harry about this!"


	16. Draco's Duel

It had been over a month since the students returned from Holiday to find Harry and Ginny had made it official that they were a couple, apparently more than Gryffindor had been hoping for the two to pair up. On their first morning of school resuming Harry and Ginny were making their way to the main hall for breakfast before class. The two were having a quiet discussion when they entered to be greeted by a multitude of applause and cheering. Professor Dumbledore sat at the head table with Professor McGonagall at his side; he gave them an all-knowing smile, eyes twinkling in what could almost be described as mischief. Professor McGonagall actually gave a rare smile to the two of them. Ginny and Harry were a bit surprised to say the least by the reaction of the room but recovered quickly and make their way to the Gryffindor tables.  
  
The only slight wet blanket on their happy little campfire was one Draco Malfoy. Since finding out that Ginny and Harry were together he went out of his way to insult them even more than normal. Several occasions his insults came near to blows by means of Harry or Ron trying to attack him. It was lucky for the couple that they had friends strong enough to help hold the two off. Earlier that morning Malfoy had made an extremely rude comment centered on Ginny that sent Ron trying to leap over the table had it not been for Seamus and Hermione sitting by him. Harry jumped up ready to confront him; thankfully Colin grabbed his arm to stop him. Ginny rose off the bench stepping towards Malfoy. She stood very close to him speaking softly. "You know Draco," Ginny said looking up batting her long lashes slowly, her voice dripping with honey, "If I didn't know better I could swear you sounded jealous. Of course I would have to be mistaken because everyone knows you would rather die than want to be with a lowly, mudblood loving Weasley." Ginny smiled sweetly up at Draco waiting for another round of insults to come. Instead Draco glared down at her before turning and storming away, his two half-wit shadows following him.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was near by and heard the conversation, "Bitch," she hissed at Ginny. Ginny bristled, her eyes flashing dangerously appearing bright golden in color. "Not a good sign," Ron groaned nodding his head to point out Ginny's eyes. She towards Pansy and smiled wickedly, "Really Pansy, is that the best you can do? Why don't you go tag along behind him and perhaps one of these days he may notice your little pug face and allow you to shine his shoes." Pansy's eye bulged her mouth moved but no words were coming, turning she stomped out of the hall after Draco and the goons. Ginny sat down at the table quietly still seething; the people who bore witness to this had eye brows up to their hair line and chins in the morning porridge. "Whoa," was all that was said by Seamus. Even Harry keep quiet knowing this was the calm before her temper's major storm.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up clearing his throat preparing to make an announcement. "First I would like to announce that this year's spring formal scheduled to be held will give the students the option to wear formal wizards robes or formal muggle wear." he said. This created quiet a buzz of excitement. "Another note to all students second year and up, it has been decided to move up duel training to begin tonight considering the winter weather has everyone feeling caged. Random pairing will be done at the time of class. If you have yet to sign up please remember to do so on your way out to of the hall this morning." People began talking excitedly about the dance and duel training class. "Thank Merlin we don't have Lockhart this year!" said Dean. There was laughter and agreement all around on that.  
  
Evening arrived quickly; students were filling up the main hall, which had been transformed for the practice. The tables had been stacked against the far walls with the chairs; an exercise mat covered the floor. Several of the Professors were on hand to work with the training. The younger classes were at one end of the hall being instructed with Professors Sprout and Flitwick. Snape and McGonagall began going through the crowd of fifth through seventh year students with clipboards in hand reading off the pairings. Ginny heard Harry's name with Neville's, Ron's with Dean and Hermione with Colin. "Ginny Weasley," she heard Professor McGonagall call, "and Draco Malfoy," "You have got to be shitting me," Ginny said under her breath. She could see Harry and Ron frown from across the room. Ginny caught Harry's gaze and gave him a reassuring smile and nod before turning to Malfoy. The smile vanished from her face replaced by a look of contempt. "This should be interesting," Malfoy said grinning.  
  
After the students were paired up they were given general instructions before they began. "On the count of three students," Professor Sprout shouted, "One... two...." Ginny should have known better, at the count of two Draco had already begun casting his spell. By three when everyone else was setting theirs into motion Ginny was being hit by a bright aqua light. At first she didn't notice anything; she stepped forward to cast her own spell when it started. She felt a rush of heat spread over her body as a familiar sensation began to grow deep within her. Ginny stumbled dropping to her knees on the floor trying to fight it off, holding her arms to her stomach. She began gasping for breath, tiny droplets of perspiration beading her forehead. She could feel herself losing the battle as she her body betrayed her coming closer to a climax. Inside her head she keep screaming, "No, Gods no.", all that escaped from her throat was a moan. Draco stood a few feet away with an arrogant smirk on his face watching Ginny writher on the floor obviously fighting his spell's effects. Professor Snape shouted, "Finite Incantatem," to the entire room. Ginny staggered to her feet still panting. "Admit it Weasley," Draco said in a low voice, "It was better than Potter could have ever given to you." The quiet chatter of the room was broken. "BASTARD!!" Ginny screamed hurtling herself at Draco knocking him to the floor. She began pummeling him with her small fists, "You sadistic evil bastard!" she screamed. "Ginny!" Harry, Ron, Hermione yelled in unison running over to her straddled top of Malfoy smacking the holy shit out of him. She was like a wild woman, her hair coming lose from its clip falling around her, screaming at him, her tiny fists striking any part of him. Malfoy on the other hand looked thoroughly amused while trying to ward off more harming strikes from Ginny.  
  
Harry reached them first wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist pulling her off of Malfoy. "Let me go!" Ginny screamed kicking and swinging her arms trying to get back to Malfoy. "You son of a bitch!" Ginny continued to scream. "What in the bloody hell happened?" Ron shouted fist clenched taking a threatening step towards Malfoy. Professor Snape had arrived at this point in time, "What does seem to be the problem here Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said in a cold hateful voice sneering at the couple. Harry had finally gotten Ginny under control, her golden hazel eyes flashing murder at Draco. "I do believe, Professor that Miss Weasley didn't care for the effects of my spell." "Is that all?" Snape said, "Then I suggest, Miss Weasley, you call it an evening and return to the Gryffindor house until such time as you are prepared to handle dueling. And forty points from Gryffindor for your little attack on Mr. Malfoy." "What?!" Ginny screamed struggling to get out of Harry's grasp so she could now attack Professor Snape. Snape's eyes widened and he took a step back, "I suggest, Mr. Potter, you escort Miss Weasley back before I take off an additional fifty points and detention for a week!" Harry had to pick Ginny up and sling her over his shoulder to carry her out of the main hall, the entire time Ginny- screaming obscenities, Ron and Hermione followed close behind.  
  
Ginny had calmed down somewhat by the time they reached the common room. Harry stood Ginny on her feet putting his hands on her shoulders. "What happened Ginny?" Hermione and Ron stood quietly listening. Ginny was roughly wiping tears from her eyes, how was she going to explain this to Harry, much less her brother and best friend. "He... He used..." Ginny couldn't bring herself to say it. Sensing that Ginny didn't want to say Hermione stepped in, "Let's not talk about it right now," she said taking Ginny's arms steering her away from Harry and Ron towards the stairs. Ginny gave Hermione a grateful look before turning around and looking at a confused Harry and Ron. Once up in Ginny's dorm Hermione went to work running a hot bath and ordered Ginny into it. "I find hot baths always help me," Hermione said sitting on the commode while Ginny soaked in the hot sudsy water. After several minutes Hermione spoke, "Want to talk about it?" she asked. Ginny had her head resting against the back of the tub with her eyes closed, "He used some sort of spell to ... to make me... start to have an..." Ginny just couldn't say it. "A what?" Hermione urged.  
  
Ginny turned with her arm on the side of the tub looking pointedly at Hermione, "Something Ron obviously has given you if I'm correct about your nightly visits to his room," said Ginny. After a moment Hermione's eyes began to grow as a blush rose to her cheeks. "No..." Hermione said in shock. "Give the lady a prize we have a winner," Ginny said sarcastically. "You're kidding me right?" Hermione seemed to have lost the ability to acknowledge the obvious. "Uh, yeah, now you know why I had such a hard time telling Harry. What would you say to Ron had it been you? Yes sorry love, your hated enemy decided to put some sort of Climaticus charm on me." Ginny groaned running her hands over her face. "How did he know about such a thing?" Hermione asked more to herself, "He's a bloody Malfoy. I'm sure they have loads of lovely tricks up their sleeves." Ginny grumbled. Hermione sat quiet for a moment, "So what are you going to tell them?" she asked. "I sure know it's not going to be the truth!" Ginny said climbing out of the tub wrapping herself in a thick warm towel.  
  
After Ginny dressed the girls sat on the bed and strategize how to handle this. "If we tell them the truth the two of them are going to run right out and kill Malfoy", said Hermione. "I think what I'm going to do is just tell Harry and Ron that he made an extremely rude comment and I just lost It." said Ginny picking up Clark to cuddle with. "Think they'll buy it?" asked Hermione reaching over to scratch Clark behind the ear. "I won't give them any other choice." Hermione thought for a moment, "How did you know I was going to Ron's rooms?" It was Ginny's turn to look embarrassed, "Well let's say one night you didn't necessarily see me when I saw you." Hermione looked over at Ginny and smiled, "So I won't tell your mum your late night activities if you won't tell her about Ron's?" "Deal," Ginny said putting out her pinky. Hermione locked her finger with Ginny's and they both smiled. "Now, what are you going to do about Malfoy?" said Hermione. "I do believe a little revenge is in order. Think you can get into the restricted section and do some research on something that would do the trick?" said Ginny. Hermione snorted, "I won't have any problem with that." Hermione had always done so well in all of her studies and had a good standing with all of her teachers, she knew it wouldn't be any trouble to get a pass.  
  
The dorm room door opened and Ginny's roommates entered. "Ron and Harry are outside wanting to talk to you," Brandy pointed over her shoulder from where she had just come. "Thanks," Ginny said. Hermione and Ginny stood up, "Time to go convince them I just flew off the handle over something trivial," said Ginny. At first Harry and Ron weren't convinced of Ginny's story. With Hermione backing her up they finally relented. Kissing Harry goodnight he hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "See you later on?" Ginny tightened her arms around him, "No where else I'd rather be." Ginny looked over at Hermione who was also giving Ron a hug, the girls eyes meet and each winked in a conspiring manner. Turning to head back to her dorm Ginny puffed her cheeks letting out a slow breath while raising her eyes to the ceiling. Things were about to get extremely interesting. 


	17. Extracting Revenge

Seventeen  
  
A week later Hermione and Ginny were in the far corner of the library several books stacked on the table surrounding them. "Here's a flatulence hex," Hermione pointed out. "I want him to pay, not fart" Ginny said blandly. "Well I thought it was funny," Hermione said wrinkling her nose at Ginny. Ginny scanned over the ancient text of several books. "What I want is sort of an eye for an eye," Ginny said thinking. This made Ginny remember something else she hadn't done in a very long time, smiling she looked directly at Hermione, "Harry" she whispered. Hermione's chin dropped, "You just didn't," Ginny nodded and the two girls tried to cover their giggling so as to not get into trouble with Madam Pince. "You know, perhaps I should consider it for Ron," Hermione whispered. Ginny gave her a look of shock, "Why Hermione Granger, I do believe my evil ways are rubbing off on you. Let's do it!" she said "Excellent," Hermione said rubbing her hands together, "Now to find the perfect revenge for Malfoy."  
  
A couple more hours and a mound of books later Ginny stretched her arms, "I can't believe we haven't found anything yet", she said in a grumpy tone. "Wait! Look at this," Hermione said pushing a book over. Ginny took it and began to read, her eyebrows raised and an excited smile grew. "Hermione, you're simply completely evil!" Ginny jumped up and hugged her. The girls noticed Madam Pince gave them a stern look so they settled down and began writing list of necessary items. "How are we going to get some of this stuff?" said Ginny. "Not a problem, I'm in advanced potions and basically have free reign over the supply closet. I'll just pick these things up later." Hermione said offhand. "Ok, when do we want to get started?" asked Ginny. "Tonight, we'll tell the guys that I'm helping you study and you're staying over in my dorm," said Hermione. "Won't Ron be disappointed?" Ginny teased. "About as much as Harry, I suppose," Hermione threw back at her playfully. "Touché", Ginny wrinkled her nose at her.  
  
The girls found Harry and Ron that evening playing wizards chess in the Gryffindor common room informing them of the study plans before hurrying off to Hermione's dorm. "Think they are up to something?" Ron said while moving his knight. Harry looked over to the stairs before turning back to the chessboard, "As sure as I am the sun rises in the east," He said calmly. "Think we should be worried?" Ron said in just a dull tone as Harry. "Yup," Harry answered.  
  
Later both potions were brewing in Hermione's bathroom. "How are you going to explain if Ron catches you in his room?" Ginny asked as Hermione headed for her door. "I'll just tell him I left a bra and was looking for it," Hermione said with a wink before she opened the door and left. "I am defiantly a bad influence on that girl," Ginny said shaking her head before stirring the cauldron. After a few minutes Hermione entered the room again a bit out of breath. "You get caught?" Ginny asked. "No, but almost, you won't believe who I saw with whom!" Hermione said excitedly handing Ginny the vial with Ron's hairs to put in the cauldron. "Oh, who?" Ginny had an idea of whom but didn't want to spoil Hermione's moment. "Neville and Sage!" said Hermione. Ginny just smiled taking Ron's hairs adding them into the potion. Pouring a glass for Hermione she handed it to her, "Bottom's up," said Ginny. Hermione looked at the potion wrinkling her nose, "Does it taste bad?" she asked. "Harry's didn't, then again we are talking about my brother Ron. Merlin only knows what THAT would taste like", Ginny said making a disgusted face. Hermione shrugged and tipped the glass back drinking it all at once. She felt the sweet liquid go down her throat; warmth flooded though her and tingling coursed over her body. It felt like bubbles bursting against her stomach, as fast as it started it ended. Ginny bottled the revenge potion, "I need to get this to Dobby tomorrow," she said. "It's supposed to last 48 hours," said Hermione helping clean up the ingredients and cauldrons. "Well, now what?" Hermione asked looking around the room. "You simply whisper his name," Ginny said sitting down on the bed. "How will I know if it worked?" Hermione asked. "Trust me," Ginny said with a smile, "You'll know." Wiping her hands on her pants Hermione nodded to Ginny and took a deep breath, "Ron," whispered Hermione. She felt a warm tingle go down her back Ginny could see Hermione shiver. "I think it worked!" Hermione said smiling. "You naughty, naughty girl, I do believe it did." Ginny said chuckling.   
  
The common room was almost empty save a few students here and there. Ron was sitting at a table writing for an assignment; Harry was with him reading from one of his text. Over the top of his book Harry noticed Ron convulse and shudder heavily. Ron's eyes were wide and a flush had come over his neck and face, he was gripping the table's edge with white knuckles gasping for breath. Ron slowly looked around trying to regain his senses; Harry hid a grin behind his book. Ron looked at him completely confused. "I do believe we know what the girls were up to," Harry said mildly going back to his reading. Ron, panting, sat back in his chair, "Bloody Hell."   
  
Ginny hurried into the main hall late and sat down beside Hermione. Harry and Ron were sitting across the table. Ginny gave Hermione a slight nod before pouring herself a cup of hot tea. "Where were you?" Ron asked. "None of your concern Mr. Nosey-body." Ginny snapped. Ron went to say more to her but Harry elbowed him. Ginny would frequently glance back and forth between the Slytherin table and Hermione. She felt Harry watching her, looking at him she smiled and gave him a sly wink. She had giving Dobby specific instructions to be sure to coat Malfoy's plate, cup and silverware liberally with the potion. Dobby was more than willing to help considering he'd do anything for Ginny, especially if she added it was for Harry too. There was no love loss between Dobby and the Malfoy family. She noticed Draco sitting at the table eating his food talking with his obedient henchmen. Ginny rolled her eyes sipping her tea.   
  
Several minutes went by, Hermione nudged Ginny under the table, she looked up to see Draco staring at her. Ginny slowly raised her cup to her lips in a seductive manner, a coy smile played across features as she raised an eye brow at him. She could see Malfoy staring at her mouth as she slowly parted her lips blowing on her tea. Ginny could see out of the corner of her eye Hermione was sneaking glances between Ginny and Malfoy. Ginny placed the cup back on the table reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, lowering her eyes taking her time to slowly blink. When she looked back up the expression on Draco's smug face changed. His cheeks became red and he glanced around him. Ginny took that moment to turn her attention to Hermione, pretending she didn't notice anything. "Play it cool," thought Ginny. Harry had been watching her gave an odd look and begun to turn his head to look around, Ginny had to react fast, she took her foot under the table and slid it up the inside of his leg, causing Harry to turn his attention back to her. Ginny smiled at him while watching Draco from the corner of her eye. Draco stood abruptly and strode out of the main hall. "Damn that robe," Ginny thought to herself.   
  
Once Malfoy had left Ginny turned to Hermione, who was trying her hardest to conceal her smile in her drink, "Ready to go?" she said. "Go where?" asked Harry. "We have some books to return to the library before class, C'ya!" Hermione said jumping up. The girls hurried out of the hall, leaving Ron and Harry just as confused watching them go. "What was that all about?" Ron asked. Just as the girls rounded the door and out of sight the guys heard them burst into fits of laughter. "I have no idea," Harry said shaking his head, "But I can tell you that laugh doesn't sound like it was anything good."   
  
Racing down the hall Hermione and Ginny had to support each other from laughing so hard. "I can't believe him!" Hermione exclaimed. "Serves the pervert right for having lustful thoughts so early in the morning," Ginny laughed back. "I just can't believe it happened so quickly," said Hermione. The girls slowed down to a walk to keep other students from noticing them. "I'm not surprised in the least, and I say it's just deserts to think "it's" going to be stuck at full attention," Ginny said. "For a full 48 hours!" Hermione cut in. The girls separated to head to their respected classes. It was noticed by many, even though they didn't know why, that Draco Malfoy missed his classes and meals for the day and all the following day. Some of the Slytherin's were heard whispering that Draco was in his dorm and refused to answer the door threatening death to anyone who disturbed him, going so far as to have his two goons guard his dorm room.   
  
When Harry heard this he and Ron rounded on the two girls in the common room the next evening. "What did you do to him?" Harry demanded. Ginny and Hermione had been sitting on the couch reading; Ginny sat her book down on her lap looking up at the two men standing in front of her noting they both had their hands on their hips. "I did nothing to him, Harry", Ginny said calmly. "Hermione?" Ron turned to her, Hermione sat her book down as well, slowly looking up at them saying, "I have no clue what Draco's problem is and it has nothing to do with me." Both girls resumed their reading, leaving a very flustered Ron and Harry to go brood in armchairs by the fire. "Think we should confess to them?" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny nodded and the girls got up walking over to their boyfriends. Ginny climbed into Harry's lap as Hermione curled up into Ron's. Both girls did they best attempt at a regretful face apologizing. "We're sorry," said Hermione tracing Ron's ear with her finger. "Very sorry," Ginny said running her finger over Harry's jaw. Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Sorry for what?" Ron asked. "For not confiding in you", Hermione answered. "So what exactly is going on?" said Harry. Ginny leaned over and began to whisper in Harry's ear explaining while Hermione whispered in Ron's. "You" said Ron, "Did" said Harry, "Not!" said Ron. Both guys cracked up at that point. It took several minutes and many odd looks from the rest of the common room before Harry and Ron settled down. Wiping a tear from his eye Ron looked up at Hermione, "You're bad," he said. "Remind me never to get on their evil side," said Harry. "A whole 48 hours you say," Ron said shaking his head. "I almost feel sorry for the poor bloke "said Harry, "Almost." 


	18. Harry Strikes Back

Eighteen  
  
Winter was starting to lose its battle with spring. After Draco's little 48- hour hiatus he backed off on the constant insults, not completely but better than what he was. Ginny would still notice him staring at her at times in the main hall at meals, but usually when she would catch his eye he'd scowl and abruptly turn his attention else where.  
  
It was going to be a pleasant day for quidditch; the sun was shining brightly no breeze to be felt but still cool out. Most of the snow had since melted making way for grass to come alive again. Almost the entire school had turned out to watch the game. Ginny and Hermione were sitting beside each other on the bleachers waiting for it to begin. A few seats away she saw Ginger sitting with Brandy and Sage. Brandy was waving enthusiastically to Shane Lewis as he flew circles around the field warming up for Ravenclaw/ Gryffindor game. The Gryffindor team took to the field, an excited cheering crowd of supporters and fans greeting them. Ron, as captain and keeper, lead his team consisting of Dean and Seamus team beaters. Neville, Dennis Creevey and Jack Sloper team chasers and Harry team seeker. Ginny saw Colin mount his broom on the outskirts of the field with two cameras around his neck, as official photographer for the school he covered all the quidditch games from the outlines of the field looking for the best shots.  
  
Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hi'ya Gin," George said, Fred was sitting down next to him. "Thought we'd come watch the game today." The Gryffindor team took flight and began practice maneuvers once Ravenclaw had finished their warm up and landed. Ginny saw Harry fly by catching her eye before soaring high doing a few loops. "Show off", she heard Fred mutter. Ron had flown to the goals getting into position; suddenly he shuddered, grabbing the broom handle with both hands almost loosing his balance. "What's that idiot doing?" said George, "Look at him, he can't even stay on the broom," laughed Fred. Ginny looked at Hermione who was fighting laughter, "Hermione!" said Ginny. "I couldn't help it," Hermione said laughing.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. People were cheering waving banners in their house colors. Every so often Ginny would hear George and Fred shout out commands from behind her to the team, "Not in that direction! Hit the ruddy thing that way!" yelled Fred. "Get the bloody lead out of your ass and move!" yelled George. It was turning out to be an intense game runny high with excitement; both teams were in peek form and showed it. Hermione was on her feet cheering for Ron clapping when he would successfully block an oncoming quaffle. Ginny would watch the sky seeing Harry high up scanning for the elusive snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was never far behind keeping one eye on Harry the other for the snitch. The score was close now, 40 to 30 Ravenclaw, as said by commentator Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. "I always thought Lee's commentary was much more colorful and entertaining," Fred shouted over the noise of the crowd. It happened fast, one moment Harry was flying around keeping the other seeker off guard next moment he was pulling out of a dive with the snitch held high above his head. Every Gryffindor was on their feet screaming and cheering, the bleachers quickly emptied every student walking into the game field. The team flew to meet each other before flying the entire length of the stadium in a victory lap.  
  
Ginny approached the edge of the large crowd of students on the field when someone pulled roughly on her arm. Turning around she came face to face with Draco. He held her in an iron grip pulling her roughly close to him; his gray eyes were cold and held a glint of danger. "Did you enjoy it?" Draco said in a voice tinged with anger and arrogance. Ginny tried to pull out of his grasp, "Enjoy what?" she said. "Don't play stupid, Ginny, it doesn't suit you," Draco said looking into her eyes. "I have no clue what you're talking about, now let go of me", Ginny hissed at him struggling harder. "Come now kitten, you're trying to tell me you didn't enjoy what you did to me? The. . . effect. . . you have on me?" Draco said; a cocky grin appeared on his smug face. Ginny realized what he was talking about, "So we're even now for what you did to me during dueling practice," she growled trying once more to jerk free. "Not even close," Draco said before bending his head quickly taking over her lips with his own. His kiss was firm and commanding trying to force her will to do as he wanted. Ginny felt like she was drowning is a sea of frozen water, a lump of ice settled into the pit her stomach as her body racked with shivers; she struggled to free herself from him. Tearing away from his kiss she fought to get out of his grip. Draco let go roughly; Ginny screamed as she lost her balance falling on to the ground. Draco stood over her the same arrogant smile on his lips "Sweet, like I expected," he said chuckling.  
  
The Gryffindor team had just turned heading back when Harry caught the scene below, He saw Malfoy grab Ginny, he saw her struggle and before Harry could react Draco had kissed her. Fire burned deadly inside Harry watching Ginny fight to get out of his grasp. Harry lost all his senses save blind fury as he tilted his broom into a dive seeing Ginny fall to the ground. Ron saw everything moments after Harry, "Effing Wanker!" Ron bellowed as he took off behind Harry.  
  
Draco only had a moment to look up before Harry came diving off of his broom still in mid air knocking him to the ground. It was ciaos; the entire Gryffindor team had followed and was now landing on the ground. Fred and George ran up grabbing Ron by both arms holding him back as he screamed deadly threats to Malfoy. Hermione had made it through the crowd and was helping Ginny to her feet; she was unsteady getting up shivering violently. Harry obviously had the upper hand, and seemed to decide at that moment to take out almost seven years of frustration on Draco; it took Neville, Dean and Seamus to pull Harry off. The three men had even a harder time holding onto Harry as he fought to get free to attack Draco again. Crabbe and Goyle arrived a bit too late for the action, but helped Malfoy up from the ground. Standing Draco jerked his arms away from the two straitening his robes. "Don't you ever touch her again Malfoy," Harry said in a deadly tone. Draco reached up running the back of his finger over his bottom lip that was cut and bleeding. Looking at the blood on his finger Draco smiled darkly and began to laugh. Students standing near that witnessed the scene gave concerned looks to each other. Malfoy spun on his heals and stalked away, tweedle dee and tweedle dumber in tow.  
  
By the time any Professors had arrived Malfoy had left and a group of students filled in the open space blocking their view of Harry and Ron. Not one student admitted knowledge of what had happened and the teachers were forced to walk on frustrated and confused. Harry jerked free from the men holding him walking over to Ginny. He pulled her into a fierce hug before stepping back running his hand down the side of her face searching her eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked gently. Ginny nodding biting her bottom lip, tears were threatening to spill forth and she did her most to hold them back. Ron and the twins rounded on her throwing questions at her from every direction, Hermione cut them off, "Perhaps we should wait before we attack her with questions?" she said firmly. "It's ok Hermione," Ginny said, "It was just Malfoy trying to invoke more trouble and seek a little vengeance for what we did to him." Hermione looked at Ginny as if she didn't buy what she just said but couldn't say another word with Fred and George demanding to know what she meant by that.  
  
The crowd had thinned out greatly as the Weasley siblings, Hermione and Harry slowly made their way back to the castle. Ron told the twins an enthusiastic tale of what his sister and girlfriend had been up to lately; the end result had the twins supporting each other from falling over with laughter. Wiping tears from their eyes gasping for breath the men looked at their sister with pride and a new light of admiration. "Oh dear Ginnikins, to think we had to miss it," George said with a twinge of regret. "I must say I do believe you're taking a strong root from our twisted branch of the family tree," Fred smiled evilly. "Yes oh wise masters, you teach grasshopper well," Ginny said bowing to her older brothers. "Right then, we're off. See you next week when you come to visit Hogsmeade?" said Fred. "Wouldn't miss it, all the free joke materials a girl could ever need," Ginny said brightly. "Half off for you," George said. Ginny wrinkled her nose at him. The twins waved their goodbyes heading to town.  
  
Approaching the castle entrance Harry held Ginny back; she still got those electrical shivers from his mere touch. Ron and Hermione glanced back and without saying anything continued on through the entrance. "Are you sure you're ok?" Harry said looking very serious. Ginny sighed; she was going to have to explain it all to him concerning Draco. She didn't very much enjoy keeping the information away from him to begin with but thought more harm than good would come. Ginny took Harry by the hand and led him to a bench outside the castle pulling him to sit down with her. "I think I should tell you the whole story," she began. Harry gave her a look of worry and uncertainty, it broke Ginny's heart what he must be thinking. She placed her hand on the side of his neck stroking his cheek with her thumb smiling, "It's not as bad as you could be thinking, Harry. You know most of it already; I just left out a few minor details." She could feel Harry's pulse quicken from her touch, but noticed his shoulders visibly relaxed.  
  
Ginny told Harry every encounter she had with Malfoy, including the entrance hall before Christmas break and of what happened during the dueling practice. Ginny thought for sure Harry would soon burst the throbbing vein now sticking out on his temple. "I'm so very sorry Harry; please forgive me," Ginny was on the verge of tears again thinking for sure Harry was furious with her. Harry's head snapped up looking at her, Ginny cringed at the pure rage she saw in his eyes. Harry immediately softened gathering her into his arms holding her in a crushing embrace. "You have nothing to be sorry for and there is nothing to forgive." Ginny could feel Harry quivering with anger in her arms. "I have no idea what Malfoy's trying to play at, but I'll be damned if I'll ever let him anywhere close to you again," he said. "Please don't go looking for a confrontation Harry. I think that just encourages his behavior." Ginny begged, "And please for the love of everything that is holy, don't tell Ron." Harry actually smiled at her, "I guess your right, if we told Ron everything the next time we'd be seeing him would be at Azkaban." Ginny turned her head kissing Harry's cheek, "I do love you," she said. "I love you too my little trouble maker," Harry chuckled into her ear, "Why don't we head back and join in on the celebration I'm sure is going on in the common room right now." Ginny knew that Harry hadn't forgotten what she told him; she could still sense his anger deep down. She just hoped that he was able to keep it in check and that Malfoy stayed as far away from them as possible. 


	19. Pansy's Rear

Nineteen  
  
Ginny sat on a stool near the counter watching other Hogwarts students browse around her brothers' store. Harry and Ron had decided to wander around for a bit, Hermione was keeping her company. She noticed ever since the quidditch game last week that she wasn't left a moment alone. She knew they were trying to not let her on to this; of course you'd have to be extremely dense not to miss it. One evening she was heading to the library to return a book, Seamus had insisted that he too had to go to the library also and asked that Ginny walk with him. As soon as she was finished with her business he was promptly ready to leave. When she pointed out his lack of a book he shrugged it off in an uncomfortable fashion mumbling quickly that the book he wanted was out. Another time she needed to stop by the girls restroom on her way to class only to find Colin and Ginger waiting outside the door for her to come out, despite the fact that Colin's classroom was before the girls toilets. It appeared to her that the entire Gryffindor men felt the sudden need to play guard to Ginny, going so far as to surround the trio and Ginny during meals. The secret glances going between Harry and Ron and then onto the other male members didn't go without Ginny's notice. She was flattered that everyone cared so much about her well being, but not having a moment to herself was beginning to wear thin.  
  
Ginny looked around the twins shop. They had changed it quite a bit to create their own sense of style to reflect their humor and personality. What was the biggest riot with the students and other customers alike was the twins' décor; being that their father was such a muggle fan they were able to obtain many interesting items. The walls were a black/purplish color, things like stars and other items that glowed in an odd fashion when a blue colored light shown on them. There were wild muggle pictures that didn't move at all, it was almost creepy, one of the large black and white posters had these three odd looking fellows on them with the names of Larry, Moe and Curly. There was also this pretty lady by the name of Lucy who apparently they said had flaming red hair like the rest of the family and was thought of as some sort of comedic genius in her time. There were lights that flashed and they even chose to hang a mirrored ball from the center of the room. What Ginny found to be the most interesting were these glass containers Hermione called Lava lamps. Ginny could sit and watch them all day, how they flowed and moved was almost hypnotizing.  
  
"Hermione, is everything ok?" asked Ginny noting that for the tenth time Hermione turned the page of her book without reading it. Hermione snapped the book shut quickly slamming it down on the table, "That brother of yours!" she said a bit loudly causing some of the customers to look. "Uh, need to talk about it?" Ginny said hesitantly, last thing she wanted was to get her head bit off thanks to her prat of a brother Ron. "No, but I wouldn't mind getting my hands around his neck!" Hermione growled. Ginny chose to say nothing raising her eye brows and turning away from Hermione slightly, best to always make a quick get away before she blew. Not that she didn't love Hermione as her best friend and wanted to be her shoulder when she needed, but Ginny knew sometimes it was best to not find out what her brother had done. "Don't get me wrong, I do love your brother, but sometimes he does some foolish things!" said Hermione. "Ok, nix the get away idea" Ginny thought to herself settling back onto her stool. "I caught him trying to sneak out to hunt down Malfoy. When I tried to tell him how it was a bad idea to do something so stupid he yelled at me about not caring about you and how he wasn't going to let that slime infested git ever come even 20 paces near you again." Hermione said getting more irritated with each word. "Hermione, he was only trying to take care of me, I'm really sure he didn't mean to insult you." Ginny said in a soothing manner.  
  
Ginny was saved from more her tirade thanks to the interruption of Fred asking for Hermione's help with some of his account figures. Ginny looked up when the bells chimed as the door opened, Pansy Parkinson led a group of fellow Slytherins in. "Well look, if it isn't the Mudblood and the Weasel tramp", said Pansy. "Aww, what's the matter Parkinson, your master forgot to put his favorite lap dog on a leash before your walk?" Ginny flashed a smile that never reached her eyes. "You stupid little bitch", Pansy said through gritted teeth. "Sweetie, I think you've gotten me mistaken with one of your own personal nicknames. Do try to remember, you're the bitch in perpetual heat." Ginny threw back. Fred and Hermione were turning their heads back and forth like watching a ping-pong tournament between Ginny and Pansy, wondering who was going to pounce first. "At least I'm not throwing myself at every male in the school!" Pansy spat; her knuckles white in a fist at her side. "You see, there you go again getting your stories mixed up. I'll tell you what honey; you need to get your facts straight. I can see why you're jealous, at least men know I exsist!" Ginny knew that it wasn't nice but she had her fill of the twit standing in front of her. "What?! " Pansy spluttered, "Men know I exsist," she said. "Alpo employees don't count dear" Ginny threw at her triumphantly.  
  
Pansy was now visibly shaking with anger, taking a threatening step forward, George stepped out from the back storeroom and Fred stepped out from around the counter. "If you ladies have business here then please be at it, otherwise leave," said George. "I know your using the term Ladies loosely," muttered Fred. As the gaggle of Slytherins made their way to the door, Pansy being the last, Ginny took out her wand pointing it at the pug- faced girl. "Posterious Gargantious," Ginny whispered. Unbeknownst to Pansy her rear-end began to swell to the point it gave the appearance of two beach balls hidden beneath her robes. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide in horror. George and Fred's faces were turning deep red trying to contain their laughter until after the Slytherin group left. As soon as the door shut the dam burst forth on the four remaining people. George and Fred were reduced to crumpled masses of laughter on the floor. Hermione had gotten over her shock and was pounding her fist on the table with laughter. Ginny sat with an extremely smug look on her face, "I wonder if anyone will even notice the difference?" she said. This brought another wave of laughter and tears.  
  
Moments later Harry and Ron entered the store; you could hear people out in the streets laughing. "You're not going to believe what we just saw!" Ron said excitedly. "Someone hexed Pansy's rear and now's it's huge!" Harry finished Ron's sentence. The twins were wiping tears from their eyes still laughing hard. Hermione shook her head laughing, trying to catch her breath. Ginny sat calmly looking rather proud of herself. "I wonder who did it?" said Harry. George, Fred and Hermione pointed to Ginny. "No way!" Ron said looking surprised. Harry cracked up. "Your serious?" Ron said in disbelief. "She sure did little brother," Fred said putting his arm around Ron's shoulder. "We're so proud, our baby's growing up!" George said now bending over laughing.  
  
The group at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had finally settled down when the door opened again, this time Colin and Ginger entered. "Did you get it?" asked Hermione. "Right here," Ginger said holding up a small catalog. Ginger walked over to the other two girls sitting at the counter; they put their heads together looking over the booklet. "What are they doing?" Harry asked Colin as he approached the other men. "You don't want to get involved," Colin said thumbing over his shoulders at the girls, "Dress catalog." You could see a small shudder go through every male in the room. While the group of men stood across the room talking the females were discussing spring formal details. "How long will it take to get these in?" said Hermione. "Madam Malkin said it you could get any of these instantly, Professor Dumbledore told her before the school year began about the option of muggle or wizard formal." Said Ginger. "Perfect, what about customizing?" said Ginny. "That won't be a problem she has extra staff on hand ready to adjust as you try it on," said Ginger. Ginny turned looking at Hermione, "You up to trusting me again?" she asked. Hermione didn't hesitate for a moment, "You've never done me wrong," she said with a smile.  
  
The girls stood up heading for the door. Ron and Harry noticed the three and made to leave with them. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked looking pointedly at the two. "We thought we'd tag along," Harry said trying to put on his most charming smile. "Oh no you don't," Hermione said putting her hand on her hip, "We're going to get our formal wear and you can't go." Harry looked at Ron for help; Ron only shrugged not knowing what to do. Both men turned around looking at the remaining members of their group. Colin put his hands up in defense; he already knew there was no way Ginger would allow him to go. Harry, Ron and Colin's eyes turned to George and Fred, a sudden dread fell over the twins. "Odd you go, even I go," George said, Fred nodded. Each put a fist out bouncing them up and down three times, Fred put two fingers out, George at the same time stuck out two. "Ha ha! So sorry dear brother, take one for the team." Fred said slapping George on the back. "Quiet alright, you never know when a gust of wind might blow a changing room curtain open," George said wiggling his eyebrows heading over to join the girls at the door. Ginny rolled her eyes letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Well come on if your going."  
  
George sat in the waiting room armchair his feet propped on the coffee table, bored out of his mind after seeing every dress made on the planet. "Oi! Gin, I'm growing grays waiting on you three," George shouted, twirling his wand between his fingers. "You're the one who chose evens so suffer!" Ginny's muted voice came from one of the dressing cubicles. Ginger was the first to emerge from the back dressing area in her normal cloths with a bagged dress in her arm followed by Ginny and Hermione. "What, I don't get to see the final product?" George complained. "Absolutely not! You would run right over and tell those men exactly what we're wearing and spoil the surprise," said Hermione in her most stern voice. "Well ruin all my fun why don't you." George said as he stood up and stretched.  
  
A small group of Ravenclaw girls entered the shop as Ginny was paying for her purchase. "Did you see the size of her rump?" a blond Ravenclaw girl said to her friends, "Someone needs to cut back on the sweets," the girls giggled. "She's going to need an extra bolt of fabric just to cover that broad butt of her's," another blond said. "I wonder who did it too her?" a light brunette said as the girls moved further into the shop. It was all Ginny and the others could do to keep a straight face while trying to leave. Just as George reached to open the door he stopped, throwing his arm out he pushed Ginny behind him. A dark look crossed his face watching out the door window, Malfoy and his goons walked past not giving the boutique a second glance. Once George was sure Malfoy was well out of sight he let Ginny moved from behind him. She chose not to say anything. Ginny knew everyone was worried and cared for her; otherwise they wouldn't be acting as they were. Letting out a sigh she followed George out the door, Hermione rubbed her arm sympathetically. "I have no idea what's gotten into that damn Malfoy, but I'm going to have to figure it out otherwise I'll never have a moments peace again," Ginny determindly thought to herself. 


	20. Visions and Escorts

Twenty  
  
For two days straight Ron tried to get a hint of what Hermione's dress looked like. To the amusement of the rest of the Gryffindor upper classmen he was unsuccessful. "But what sort of flowers am I supposed to get you if you don't tell me?" Ron pressed early in the evening sitting on a couch with her in the common room. "I'm sure anything you get will be lovely," Hermione said not looking up from her Potions book. "But what if my suit clashes with your dress?" Ron tried again. Hermione looked up this time from her book with one eyebrow quirked up, "Since when did you start worrying about fashion?" she asked. Ron tried his best to give a puppy dog look, "Please," he begged. Hermione sat up closing her book looking straight into Ron's pleading eyes. "If I give you a kiss will you drop it and wait until this weekend at the dance?" she said. This made Ron perk up, "Oh I suppose it will do," he said grinning. Hermione reached placing a hand on the back of his neck slowly drawing him closer to her. She allowed her lips to lightly graze across his parted ones, sending goose bumps racing over both of them. She continued feather light kisses along his jaw to his ear, "Perhaps I should ensure you'll stop asking by continuing this later. . . Ron," she whispered. Hermione felt him gasp and shudder, a delicious smile of satisfaction spread across her lips. "Evil woman," Ron growled at her.  
  
"Urgg, I'm going to lose my dinner if you two don't stop!" Seamus yelled from across the room launching a chair pillow at the back of Ron's head where it made contact before bouncing off and landing on the floor. "Hey!" Ron yelled rubbing the back of his head. Hermione simply smiled going back to her book. Ginny and Harry were sitting at a table with Colin and Ginger each studying for their respective classes. After watching Seamus hit Ron with the pillow they chuckled turning back to their work. "So, Ginger," Colin began. "Don't even," Ginger cut him off picking her quill up to write. Harry merely looked over at Ginny who smiled and shook her head.  
  
Later the next morning Ginny was walking down the hall with Hermione and Ron. "But of course," Ginny thought, "I have to have a baby sitter with me." Hermione was talking quietly to Ron as they walked slightly behind her. Ginny looked down at the stone flooring, she felt cold again crawling up her spine, she looked back up the corridor. Gone were the many windows bright with sunlight and doors with students moving among them. In their place were two long rows of serpent heads down either side Tom Riddle stood at the end of the corridor. His feet were apart in a wide stance, arms calmly at his sides. He was looking down at the floor, slowly his head rose, black hair falling away from his eyes, one corner of his mouth turned up in an evil smirk. Ginny gasped staggering backwards as her books tumbled out of her arms crashing to the floor. Swaying on her feet her vision swam before her. Strong arms grabbed her from behind, she heard her brother Ron say her name in an urgent tone.  
  
Ginny blinked slowly, the corridor was as it were before. Sunlight filtered through the glass panes, students milled around her quietly making their way to their classes. "Ginny?" Ron had caught her as she stumbled backwards; "Ginny are you ok?" concern was strong in his voice. Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed, "Ginny, you look pale, are you feeling ill?" she asked. Recovering quickly Ginny tried to think of something to say. "Yeah I'm all right, I think I stayed up too late studying is all," she said getting onto her knees to pick up her books. Ron looked over at Hermione who returned his look while they helped pick up Ginny's dropped books, neither of them believed her. Standing back up Ginny nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear looking around to make sure she had gotten everything. Her eyes moved to the end of the corridor and she gave a little start, standing there watching her with a cocky smile on his face was Draco Malfoy. He made sure she met his eyes before he turned walking into a classroom.  
  
"Gin, let's take you to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said touching Ginny's elbow. Ginny looked down at Hermione's hand, her eyes traveled up to her face. Looking between Ron's determined appearance and Hermione's concerned gentle smile Ginny knew it was probably for the best to not argue. "Well just have you checked out and we'll be on our way. I don't want to have to tell Harry his date won't be making it to the spring formal," said Ron trying to lighten things up. Madam Pomfrey insisted that Ginny stay for a while so she could be checked over thoroughly. Ron tried to protest when the nurse thanked him and Hermione but told them firmly they should be getting on to class. "But I'm her brother, I should stay," he said. "Nonsense Mr. Weasley, you go onto class and I'll make sure everything is alright with your sister." Hermione finally had to tug on Ron's arm several times to get him to leave. Ginny could hear them speaking heatedly as they headed for the door, she knew for a fact she heard Ron mention Harry's name in his conversation.  
  
Several hours later Madam Pomfrey couldn't find anything wrong with Ginny so she gave her a chunk of chocolate with instructions to get more rest and take better care of herself. She sent Ginny on her way in time for her final class. Opening the infirmary doors Ginny was chewing the last bite of her chocolate, standing outside the doors were Dean and Neville. "Hey Gin, feeling better?" Dean asked. Ginny swallowed looking between the two of them, "How did you know I was here?" she asked. "Oh you know how word spreads around here," Neville said dismissively. Ginny started walking down the hall putting her bag over her shoulder Dean and Neville fell into step with her. "So where are you two going?" Ginny asked, even though she knew the answer. "Err . . . um . . ." Neville tried to find a story to say to cover their real reason. "It's ok guys I'm not daft, and you don't have to pretend." Ginny said smiling, "Besides, any girl would feel lucky having such handsome gentlemen escort a fair maiden to her Potions class." "So your not angry?" said Dean. "I suppose I should be, but I know your doing it cause you care," Ginny answered. "That and Harry and Ron would have our raw hides strapped to the quidditch goals if something happened to you," Neville said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
The three continued down to the dungeons to Ginny's last class for the day. Dean continued to make wise cracks and to Ginny's pleasant surprise Neville was able to match Dean's comments with just as witty a retort. They reached the Potions classroom with a few minutes to spare. "Last one to Muggle Studies has to wear Ron's old dress robs all day tomorrow," said Dean. "Your on!" Neville answered. They took off waving their goodbyes to Ginny before going neck and neck up the stairs. "If your so inclined Miss Weasley please find your seat so I may begin teaching" Snape said standing behind her at the door. "Yes Professor," Ginny said refraining from rolling her eyes. Ginny took her normal seat beside Shane Lewis as the professor made his way to the front of the class beginning the lecture. "Heard you were a bit under the weather," Shane said out of the side of his mouth to her while keeping an eye on Snape. "Damn, word spreads fast doesn't it?" Ginny answered in the same manner as Shane. "So who are you taking to the spring formal?" Ginny asked purposely changing the subject. Shane blushed ducking his head down to look at his parchment he was writing instructions on. "I asked Brandy," he said quietly. "Good for you," Ginny said grinning at her lab partner. "Yeah, she's great, you don't mind do you?" Shane asked. Ginny snorted, "Are you kidding I think it's wonderful." Ginny and Shane's attention was brought back up to the front of the class by a rather stern looking Snape clearing his throat looking pointedly at the two. "Five points from Ravenclaw for talking and 10 points from Gryffindor for talking and making rude noises. Now if you could pull away from your pressing conversation and grace us with your attention so we can continue?" Snape said in an icy tone. Looking properly chastised Shane and Ginny looked down at their tables before looking sideways at each other grinning then turning their attention back to their notes.  
  
Class ended and students began to file out of the lab. Ginny noticed Harry standing at the bottom of the steps leaning against the wall with his hands in his robe pockets. When he saw her come out he stood straight and smiled at her. "Hi," he said kissing her cheek. "Hi you," Ginny said linking her arm around his. They walked up the stairs together in silence for a few minutes. "So you going to tell me what happened today?" Harry finally asked seeing as Ginny didn't make an attempt to say anything. Ginny took a deep breath, she couldn't tell him what happened today without explaining everything that had been going on the past several months. As luck would have it they were interrupted with the approach of Colin and Ginger at the top of the stairs. Ginny gave her two friends warning glances before they were able to make their first hellos. "Er. . . Hiya, heading to dinner?" Colin asked cautiously. Both Colin and Ginger had seen that look from Ginny before, they knew better than say anything for fear of being hexed into the next century. "I'm famished, lets head to the main hall," Ginger added. The four continued their trek to dinner quietly, as they approached the hall entrance Harry held Ginny back, "We are going to talk tonight, no interruptions, no more being evasive," he said giving her a pointed look, "Don't think that I haven't been paying attention, something has been going on for months and I want answers." Harry gently rubbed her upper arm with his hand. Ginny only nodded as Harry lead her to the Gryffindor tables.  
  
Ginny put on a happy face and talked about class subjects and idle gossip. Looking around the hall she noticed the obvious absence of Pansy Parkinson. A malicious grin over took Ginny's features, that pug would get no sympathy from her. Seamus sat beside Ron who was directly across from Ginny; he took notice to Ginny's little smile and turned around to see where she was looking. "And what sort of mischief has Miss Weasley been into lately?" Seamus asked. "I was just noticing the lack of a certain lap dog in the hall tonight," Ginny said with great mirth. "Didn't you hear?" asked Lavender who was sitting on the other side of Seamus, "Pansy's been in the hospital wing for over a day now, having her ass deflated." Ron choked on his pumpkin juice causing Hermione to slap him on the back several times. "Well considering she's all ass the procedure will take days to complete," Neville said sitting across from Lavender. Everyone in the immediate area looked up wide-eyed at Neville before laughing heartily. "Neville I do believe you've finally crawled out from your shell completely," Dean said patting Neville on the back. "Here, here!" Seamus said raising his glass, "To deflating asses and Neville's arrival to the world of sarcastic remarks!" Everyone raised their glass in a toast laughing, "To Neville!" the group echoed. 


	21. Telling Dumbledore

After supper Ginny entered the common room. Harry immediately took her hand pulling her to the stairs. Ron and Hermione followed. When they reached Harry's dorm the four entered silently. Ginny walked over and sat on the edge of the bed chewing on the bottom of her lip. Harry shut the door leaning his back against it, "Hermione," he said. Hermione sat down on an armchair pulling out her wand; she cast a simple spell to prevent eavesdropping. Ron sat on the floor in front of the armchair with his back resting against Hermione's legs. Ginny's brain was frantically searching to figure out what she could say or do, nothing aside from the truth came to the forefront of her mind. Closing her eyes she had to accept there was no way of getting around this. Slowly she opened her eyes to see three expecting faces waiting on her to start. Harry crossed the room sitting down beside Ginny putting a protective arm around her. "Please tell us what's been going on," Harry said. Ginny looked at Hermione and then Ron, a pleading look in her eyes. "Gin, tell us," Ron spoke softly.  
  
Taking a slow breath Ginny began telling them about the first time she had heard the voice. She told them about how her nightmares had begun ending with her hallucination earlier in the corridor. Not once was she interrupted, although she could see Ron on several occasions attempt to say something but Hermione would touch him to stay his tongue. Ginny looked down at her lap once she finished more confused and frustrated than before. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ron said in an angry tone. "And do what, concern you with silly dreams and an over active imagination?" Ginny said defensively. "Ginny, you know as well as anyone else that with the threat of Voldemort growing stronger that it's more than likely to be silly dreams," Hermione said gently.  
  
Ginny finally gave in turning her head to look at Harry who had yet to say anything. She could see his jaw was clenched and his expression unreadable. "So what does it all mean?" He said staring at the wall. "I don't know," Ginny said looking down at her hands. "I didn't want to burden anyone with this, especially you Harry," she said. Harry stood up stalking across the room racking his fingers through his untidy black hair. "Burden? You didn't want to burden me?" Harry said growing angrier. "Don't you think you already have enough to deal with?" Ginny said watching him pace, "Last thing you needed was me to add more to it." "Still Gin, you should have said something before now, before we had to make you tell us." Ron said. "Fine, so I should have made mention of it earlier, it doesn't change anything. I still am not sure exactly why I'm having the nightmares or why I'm hearing voices." Ginny said crossing her arms in front of her protectively. "Ginny, we're just concerned 'cause we love you." Hermione said getting up to sit beside her wrapping her arms around Ginny. "I'm taking you to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said in a way that left no room for argument.  
  
Harry and Ginny parted with Hermione and Ron in the common room with the promise to let them know everything upon their return. They walked along in silence, Ginny felt like a complete wreck. She was positive Harry was furious with her. As they approached the gargoyle Ginny faltered in her step. Harry having a hold of her hand turned to look at her as she stopped. "Harry, I'm so very sorry. Please don't be angry with me." Ginny said tears welling in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. Harry searched her eyes before his face relaxed he took his free hand cupping the side of her face, running this thumb along her cheek bone. "I'm not angry with you Ginny, I'm worried. I won't deny that you not coming to me sooner does bother me but I know now and we can face this together." He said quietly. Harry took a step closer to her dropping his head to brush his lips across her trembling ones. "I love you, I want you safe always," he said. Turning back and approaching the stone gargoyle Harry spoke, "custard creams", the gargoyle jumped aside as the wall moved revealing a staircase. At the top of the stairs Harry knocked on a door. "Enter," Dumbledore called.  
  
Harry led Ginny through the spacious office to Professor Dumbledore's desk. Fawkes was perched on his stand looking at the couple. Ginny approached the phoenix slowly, "Hello Fawkes, it has been a while," she said in soft tone. Fawkes let out a long subtle note that created a feeling of calm, which blanketed over Ginny. Smiling she reached out gently stroking his chest feathers with the back of her fingers. "Ah Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this honor?" Dumbledore spoke as he descended the steps from the loft. Ginny moved back to stand by Harry as the head master made his way to the desk. "I believe Ginny has some information you should hear," said Harry. "Please, please sit down," Dumbledore said as he pulled out his own chair behind the desk. "Lemon drop?" He offered. Ginny smiled and reached into the silver tin she had a soft spot for the lemon sweets. Harry declined as Dumbledore chose one for himself before replacing the lid. "So Miss Weasley, would you like to please tell me what information Harry believes I should hear?"  
  
For the next hour Ginny repeated the events to a quiet Professor Dumbledore. He didn't interrupt, Ginny got the distinct impression he was absorbing every word she said to mill around in his head while watching her closely. After she was finished Dumbledore conjured a tea set and poured each a cup before saying anything. "This is most curious," he said sitting back in his chair with a teacup in his hand. "You say you began to have these occurrences before you and Harry became a couple?" the head master said with a twinkle in his eye and a knowing smile. Ginny blushed looking down at her lap; Harry's cheeks began to flush as he looked over at Fawkes as a distraction. "Yes sir it did," Ginny answered timidly, absentmindedly reaching up to play with her pendant. "So we can safely say that it's not directly because the two of you are together," The professor made this comment looking directly at Harry who had turned his attention back to the headmaster. "So what are you saying," Harry asked sharply. Ginny shot a surprised look at Harry, she never expected him to speak so straight forward to the professor. Dumbledore gave him a level look before speaking, "I am saying that although connected, what is happening to Ginny doesn't appear to be a direct connection to your apparent affection for her." "So then what is it?" Harry asked. Ginny felt as if they were talking about her as if she wasn't in the room, and it rather annoyed her. "That I am not sure of," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up walking over to Fawkes stroking his fiery feathers.  
  
"So what can we do about it?" Harry pressed. Ginny sat her teacup down on the edge of the desk rougher than she intended rounding on Harry. "If you are quiet done talking about me as if I'm a helpless child perhaps I could enter this conversation. Considering the fact that it is me we are speaking about," Ginny's eyes flashed anger as she spoke. Dumbledore stood beside Fawkes, an amused twinkle in his eyes watching the lovely Weasley female speak. She was the only person he'd thus seen, aside from Harry's other two close friends, to not fear showing her temper and putting 'the boy who lived' into his proper place. "The last time I checked the world didn't revolve around the all mighty Harry Potter!" Ginny was seething at this point. "Ginny. . ." Harry tried to speak before she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You listen to me," said Ginny standing up pointing her finger at Harry, " Did you ever think that you are not the only one Voldemort might be after? That it's not all about you?" she almost shouted at him. "But I . . ." Harry tried to speak again. "You have no idea what I went through my first year. The things Tom did and said to me!" Ginny threw her hands up in the air in frustration turning to face the head master. "Excuse me please Professor," Ginny said. Dumbledore gave her a silent nod slightly bowing before she turned storming out of the office. Dumbledore smiled to himself catching Ginny grumbling under her breath about idiot boys and tunnel vision.  
  
Harry sat in the chair quiet stunned watching her leave. Harry stood to go after her when Dumbledore's voice stopped him, "There appears to be much to Miss Weasley you have yet to learn." Harry turned looking at wise elderly wizard. "You would take care to listen to what she says," Dumbledore continued, "Although you are a very important part concerning Voldemort, you are not the only one." Harry turned looking back at the door. "I do believe there is much to think about, I shall have to speak to others on this matter," The professor said moving back to his desk, "You may go now Mr. Potter." Harry nodded heading for the door. "Oh, and Harry," Dumbledore spoke, "I am sure that you can keep a close eye on Miss Weasley without being too obvious," he said giving Harry a reassuring smile. "Yes Professor," Harry said closing the door behind him.  
  
Ginny was livid as she approached the portrait of the fat lady who was being visited by her friend Violet. "Horse shit!" Ginny said heatedly, thinking out loud. "Excuse me?" the fat lady said a bit shocked. "I'm sorry, pickled toads" said Ginny, giving the correct password. The portrait swung open and Ginny stormed in. The common room was half full of people studying and talking quietly. Several of the students looked up to see a decidedly angry Ginny standing just inside the portrait entrance. Ron and Hermione hurried over to her as soon as they saw her enter. Before either could say anything, Ginny spoke, "I don't want to talk about it," she said in a deadly manner her hands clenched into fists at her side. Several of the students looked up from their homework to see what was going on. "Ginny," Ron spoke in a firm tone. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Ginny yelled, the ever present fire burning in the grate to take the chill off the spring evening flared three times its size. Several students jumped moving away from the fireplace. Everyone sat stunned looking back and forth between the fire and Ginny.  
  
"I don't even want to know what Harry did to put her in that state," Seamus whispered to Dean. Ginny turned racing up the stairs to her dorm. The students in the common room heard a door slam loud enough to leave them to believe it would have been ripped from its hinges. A minute later Harry entered looking around the room at the many surprised faces. "Where is she?" he asked Ron. "Uh, I wouldn't mate if I were you," Colin said from across the room. "Let's go talk," Hermione said, "My dorm." The trio left the common room to whisper amongst themselves.  
  
Seething Ginny looked around her room, trying to find something to throw. She stomped over to her bed grabbing a pillow, putting it to her face she screamed into it with all her might. Anise and Brandy were sitting on one bed looking through magazines when Ginny had entered and watched their dorm mate screaming her brains out into a pillow. Clark raised his head up off of the bed surveying his mistress. After three more long healthy screams into the pillow Ginny dropped it onto the foot of her bed. "Girlfriend, you've got some issues." said Anise. "Men," Brandy said nodding. Ginger entered the room cautiously after baring witness to Ginny's display in the common room. "You ok sweetie?" Ginger walked up putting an arm around Ginny. "I will be," Ginny said in a quiet tone. "Aww, come on hon, a hot bath is just what doctor Ginger orders," Ginger said leading her to the bath. Ginny turned back looking at the girls on the bed, "I don't want to talk to them tonight," she said. Anise and Brandy nodded knowing exactly whom Ginny was speaking about. "Sorry about the screaming," Ginny said. "Better the pillow than our ears." Brandy said laughing.  
  
Ginger had been right; a hot bubble bath was exactly what she needed. Ginger had led Ginny into the bath setting up dozens of candles and pouring generous amounts of lavender and chamomile scented salts in with the bubbles. She then left Ginny alone to think with the promise of no interruptions from anyone outside of the dorm mates. Ginny stretched a slender leg up watching the suds slowly flow down over her calf and knee. She had been soaking for almost an hour and had no intention of climbing out anytime soon. The large claw foot tub was charmed to keep the water hot and the suds from disappearing. Ginny's eyes grew heavy watching the candle light flicker off of the marble tiles. She knew earlier that each of the trio in turn had tried to come visit her. Ginny almost told them to allow Hermione to come in, but changed her mind thinking that at the moment she didn't want to speak to anyone.  
  
Sighing Ginny closed her eyes enjoying the quiet solitude. "Ginny. . ." the male voice whispered. The hot bath turned to freezing, "Your mine Ginny. . ." The voice said again. Ginny opened her eyes to see Tom standing over her his face mere inches from her own, "You will be mine," his voice harsh and possessive. Ginny jumped, sitting up she looked around, Tom was no where to be seen, her bath water sending up lines of hot steam as it splashed around from her sudden movements. She must have dozed off while soaking. Shaking Ginny decided to get out of the tub, despite the hot bath water she was shivering with cold.  
  
The dorm room was dark, the other girls had fallen asleep, Ginny could hear their steady breathing as she moved across the room to put on her nightdress. Clark purred gently rubbing his head against her as she sat on the side of the bed. Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping arms around legs rocking back and forth. Her damp hair hung straight in large locks around her as she rested her chin onto her knees. She was frightened out of her wits and didn't know what to do. Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the door to the dorm open. She heard the rustle of fabric and looked up to see nothing but an open doorway. Harry's head came into view when he pulled the invisibility cloak down; she had left it in his room the last time she had visited. Harry looked down at her, she was scared, her lips were trembling and he could see her visibly shaking. Without saying a word he bent down picking her up, positioning the cloak over her as well carrying her out of the room heading to his own. Ginny laid her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart as he carried her easily to his dorm.  
  
He stood her on her feet outside his door so he could open it and guided her into his room with his hand on the small of her back. Shutting the door he took her by the hand and led her to his bed. After throwing the cloak on the back of a chair he crawled in and held the covers back for her to join. Laying down Harry covered her tucking the blanket in. Harry settled down in the bed on his side pulling Ginny so her back was pressed tight against his, resting her head on his outstretched arm. Harry kissed the back of her damp head, "I love you," He whispered wrapping his bottom arm around placing his hand on her shoulder. Ginny laced her fingers with his hand wrapped around her waist. "I love you," Ginny whispered back.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Ginny could tell he was still awake. "He said I was his, that I would be his," Ginny said in a low strained voice. She could feel Harry tense against her; his arms pulled her so tight against his chest she had trouble breathing. "Your mine," he hissed. "Always," Ginny whispered. 


	22. Jogging

Twenty-Two  
  
The sun hadn't rose yet, Ginny could see out the window that the sky was slowly beginning to lighten. She had spent the night in Harry's arms; he had clung to her tight the entire night. Ginny slipped quietly out of the bed as Harry rolled onto his back one arm raised above him. She stood there for several minutes watching him sleep. Reaching over she gently brushed stray raven locks from his forehead. Turning she walked to his desk grabbing a piece of parchment and quill. "Harry," the note said, "Gone for a run since the weather has improved. Don't worry I'll see you at breakfast. All my love, Ginny." She stood the note up so he would see it right away and silently slipped out of his room. Once she was in her own dorm she was relieved to see her roommates were still asleep. Changing into a comfortable jogging outfit she zipped up her lightweight jacket over her jogging top. Ginny pulled her hair up into a quick ponytail reaching over and stroking Clark before heading out.  
  
Over half into her run Ginny had taken her jacket off wrapping it around her waist. She had a light sheen of perspiration covering her exposed arms and chest as she pushed to finish her jog and head back to the castle for a shower. Ginny had plenty of time to think about everything, she could never stay mad at Harry, which irritated her to no end. Rounding the final edge of the pond she broke into a run feeling the need to return to the safety of the Gryffindor tower. She came up the lawn and turned the corner of the castle when someone stepped out in front of Ginny causing her cry out and make a hard stop lurching herself off balance falling back onto the ground. The sun had creep over the horizon setting the sky into a rainbow of morning colors. In the slight dim she didn't need to think twice about who it was that caused her fall, Draco stood over her with his hands to his sides a cold smile playing across his features. "Kitten, what have I told you about being out by yourself, it's not safe." Ginny got up quickly dusting herself off, "I'm in no mood for your games Malfoy," she said making her way to walk around him. Draco sidestepped to block her. Ginny tried to keep her anger in check; this was her first face to face confrontation since the quidditch game. "Draco, I am going to the castle now, and you are going to move out of my way." Before she could take another step Draco's hand reached out quickly grabbing her arm. Ginny gasped at the cold shivers his touch created, look up stunned into his face she watched as some sort of inner battle waged within him a mixture of emotions flash over his eyes as; anger, panic, misery. Draco's next words came out hoarse as if he was struggling within himself, "Go in where it's safe," he growled at her before giving her arm a shove. Beyond confused Ginny didn't wait to notice the cold distant mask slip back down over his features as she quickly ran to the castle entrance.  
  
Ginny returned to see the common room was mildly busy with morning activity. Not wasting time she rushed up to her dorm to grab a quick shower. Ginny noticed the dorm was empty save her beloved pet. Ginny tossed her cloths off rushing into the shower stall; she enjoyed the hot spray over her head and back. After completely scrubbing herself until her skin was pink she turned to shut off the water when her shower stall door was opened. Ginny jumped and screamed she someone stepped in covering her mouth shushing her. She realized it was Harry, her eyes were huge taking in his naked frame, "What are you doing in here?" she stammered. Harry on the other hand seemed completely happy and relaxed wrapping his arms around her waist turning his face up allowing the spray to wash over him. "I'm taking a shower, what does it look like?" he spoke looking back down at her. "You can't be in here! What if someone comes in?" Ginny was still in a state of shock and disbelief. Harry gave her a crooked grin pulling her tighter to him, "I've taken care of that, anyone coming close to the door has the sudden urge to be elsewhere. A charm that I've found comes in rather handy." Harry said leaning his head down kissing just beneath Ginny's ear. "But we have to get to breakfast," said Ginny. She was having an impossible time pulling coherent thoughts together with Harry's roaming hands and kisses covering her. Harry chuckled deep in his throat noticing her weaken, "Then perhaps we should hurry along then," He said before capturing her lips in a dizzying kiss.  
  
Entering the main hall Harry and Ginny made their way over to a bickering Ron and Hermione. Ginny noticed that it was in more of a playful manner, "You know you only argue so you can kiss and make up," Ginny said sitting down across from the couple. "And you point would be what?" said Ron. Ginny smiled rolling her eyes. A flurry of owls filled the air as parcels and letters descended on the students below. Hermione picked up her copy of the Daily Prophet turning to the front page. Her eyebrows furrowed down in concern as she searched the column. Ron looked over her to see what had caught her attention. "Shit," he hissed. "What is it?" Harry said frowning at the back of the newspaper. Hermione turned the paper around so Ginny and Harry could see the front page. "Death Eaters attack village in Wales, 30 dead," The paper read. Ginny instinctively reached out rubbing Harry's tense back. The group could see Harry sink into his black hole of guilt and rage he often felt every time Voldemort lashed out with an attack, feeling that he was some how to blame for it all. "Harry, he's all our enemy, not just yours alone," said Hermione. Harry shot her a harsh look but said nothing. "Honestly mate, don't guilt yourself about this along with everything else you try to shoulder," Ron added. "Harry?" Ginny spoke softly, "Don't let him steal every moment of your happiness. Don't blame yourself for every move he makes, if you do, then he's already won."  
  
No one seemed hungry after that, standing Ginny laid her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Walk me to class?" she said with a small smile. Harry left out a deep sigh standing, "Sure, let's go," he said in a sullen tone. Ron and Hermione stood and the four made their way to the corridor. Ginny linked arms with Hermione and the two girls walked ahead, their heads bent together. "Seriously, Ginny's right," Ron said walking along side Harry. "Doesn't change much though does it?" Harry said in a flat tone pushing his hands deeper into his robe pockets. "True, it doesn't change the fact of what he does. You can only live your life to it's fullest and not allow him the satisfaction that he has taken away everything good in your life," said Ron watching the two girls walking ahead. "Since when have you been so deep?" Harry said chuckling. "Since I see my best mate tearing himself up for things that he shouldn't be," Ron said looking serious. "Thanks," Harry said pushing his elbow into Ron's arm. Ron looked over at his best friend and smiled.  
  
Several paces ahead the guys heard the two girls giggle. "What's so funny?" Ron asked. "What are you up to?" said Harry. Turning their heads back to look at the men Ginny and Hermione continued to walk, a wicked glint in both girls' eyes. "Oh nothing," the girls said in unison turning their heads the continued down the corridor. At the same moment Harry and Ron both came to an abrupt halt, both taking in a shuddering breath struggling to regain their composure. They watched the girls walking on; both females turned their heads back with the same wicked glint in their eyes to go with identical wicked smiles. Ron and Harry turned to look at each other, nodding they took off running after their little mischief makers. Hermione and Ginny let out a shriek before breaking into a run, knowing they were in for it when their boyfriends caught them. 


	23. Reminiscing

Twenty-Three   
  
The night of the spring formal was fast approaching; the remaining days had gone by in a flurry. It appeared the professors decided to pile on as much homework to distract the students from the upcoming event. It was announced that the dance would be held in the spacious courtyard in the center of the castle. The idea of an outdoor dance only added to the excitement already in the air.   
  
The evening before the dance found the four sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room working on their homework. Harry and Ron weren't taking their studying as seriously as Hermione and Ginny. The men decided to entertain themselves by taking bits of parchment and rolling them into small balls lining them up on the table before they would send flying with their wands. After being pinged in the forehead one too many times Ginny slapped her book closed and stood in a huff. "That's it!" she said storming off to the nearby couch that Colin and Ginger were sitting on. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as Ginny plopped down on Colin's lap, stretching her slender legs out across Ginger's lap. Ginger laid her arms across Ginny's legs laughing. "I've had it, you take him to the dance Ginger, I'll take Colin," Ginny said nodding her head towards Harry. Colin reached up patting Ginny's back in a mock sympathetic manner. "Nothing doing, he's yours and you're stuck with him," said Ginger. Ron, Hermione and Harry sat at the table with amused smiles on their faces.   
  
"Is that so?" Ginny asked a mischievous glint sparked in her eye. Squirming off Colin's lap she settled down onto Gingers, her skirt hitching up higher to expose more of her milk white thighs, Ginny wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "I have an idea, what do you say we ditch the men and go together?" Ginny said. She leaned forward slowly running the tip of her pink tongue lightly over Ginger's cheek before curling it at her cheekbone and planting a kiss where her tongue had just been. Ginger giggled at Ginny's behavior wrapping her arms tightly around Ginny's waist playfully. A majority of the males in the room had bore witness to this little display of affection between the two girls and sat with jaws slack. "Gods Potter," Seamus croaked from a near by chair, "Tell your girlfriend she just can't be doing that around impressionable young men such as ourselves. She'll give wicked us ideas." Dean and Neville as well as Colin nodded in agreement. Seamus received a sound smack on the arm by Lavender before rolling her eyes; she knew full well Ginny was joking. "Men," Hermione snorted before turning back to her book.   
  
A smirk appeared across Harry's features; Ron shook his head in half irritation half disgust. "Get back over here you little tease," Harry growled. Ginny put on her most innocent expression getting up off of Ginger's lap. "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Ginny. She then yelped as Ginger gave her a firm smack on the rump as she made to walk away. Rubbing her now sore bum she turned sticking her tongue out at her friend before making her way back to the table. "Really Ginny, if Mum only knew," Ron said. Ginny sat down again gathering up her books, "Yes Ron, we'd hate Mum to know about some of your activities wouldn't we?" Ginny said pointedly looking at Hermione, and winked. This made Ron snap his jaw shut and fight a blush rising over his cheeks. Harry sat back in his chair and put his hands up in a defeated manner when Ron shot him a look for help. "You're on your own with this one mate," Harry said smiling. Hermione stood up gathering her supplies, "All right you two. Are you ready Gin?" she said, Ginny nodded standing up as well placing the remaining of her books in her bag. "Where are you two going?" Ron asked watching his girlfriend preparing to leave. "Ginny and I are going to enjoy a night of pampering and then she's going to sleep over," Hermione said looking down at Ron with a smile. "But. . . but 'Mione," Ron trailed off giving her an imploring look. Ginny leaned down close to Ron's ear, "Yes dear brother what would Mum say?" Ron visible shuddered giving a sour look. "Never mind," he said dejectedly.  
  
Hermione smiled looking at her now disappointed boyfriend. Leaning down she began to whisper in his ear. What ever she had said made Ron break out in a huge smile. Ron turned his head after she finished giving her a light kiss on the lips looking rather happy with himself. Ginny rolled her eyes looking at Harry, "Whipped" she mouthed. Harry tried to control a snort of laughter. Ginny bent over kissing Harry on the cheek, "Night," she said. "Night love," Harry said reaching up brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. Ginny gave Harry one last smile before hefting her bag up and following Hermione. Climbing the stairs the girls headed to the seventh year girls section of dorms. "So what did you say to change Ron's mood," Ginny asked as Hermione was reaching for her door. Hermione turned raising an eyebrow at Ginny, her lips forming into a smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know," she said. Ginny paused for a moment before she made a look of mock disgust, Yeeackk! That's my brother, never mind I do NOT want to know." Hermione laughed opening the door.  
  
The rest of the night was spent exfoliating, waxing, deep pore cleaning, manicure, pedicure, nail painting along with every other necessary step that is taken before such a big event. And of course the girls enjoyed a healthy night full of gossiping. Ginny thought the entire experience of pampering the muggle way so much more satisfying than to just do a simple charm or potion, 'Looks like wizards could learn a few things from muggles', she thought to herself. Well past one in the morning both girls were snuggled down in Hermione's large bed slowly drifting off to sleep. "Hermione?" Ginny muttered in a sleepy tone. "Hmm?" Hermione answered, her eyes still closed. Ginny rolled onto her side to face her best friend, "I'm glad you and Ron are finally together. I couldn't think of anyone better for him." Hermione opened her eyes looking at the pretty red head lying next to her, "I'm glad too." "Who knows," said Ginny, "Perhaps in a couple of years I will be able to add sister in law to your list of titles, goes quiet lovely with the title of best friend." Hermione smiled hugging Ginny before lying back against her pillow, "I hope so, good night Gin." "Night 'Mione." Both girls slowly drifted into slumber each envisioning a certain dashing red head and a lovely brunette standing beneath arches vowing with all their heart and soul to be together for eternity.  
  
Ginny rose early the morning of the dance being careful to not wake Hermione. She dressed quickly into her jogging shorts and tank. She left her cloths from the night before to be picked up later by the house elves. After lacing her shoes Ginny wrote a quick note of where she was going to Hermione before quietly opening the door to slip out. Ginny was facing the door as she gently shut it so she was rather startled when she turned around to find Harry leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Ginny let out a small yelp and clamped her hand automatically over her mouth stifling any more noise to prevent waking up the entire seventh year girls dorms. Harry simply smiled at her; Ginny noted that he was wearing a runner's outfit. "What are you doing in the girls' dorm area?" she asked. Harry took Ginny's hand leading her down the stairs to the common room, "I thought I'd join you for a run today," he said looking out the corner of his eye at Ginny. "Will your wonders ever cease to amaze me?" Ginny said in teasing tone. Pushing the portrait open Harry answered, "I certainly hope not."  
  
Ginny couldn't remember enjoying a morning run as much as she was at this moment with Harry beside her. He let her set the pace; it was easy for the two of them to feel completely comfortable jogging in silence, enjoying the waking environment together. They remained this way for over a half hour before Harry finally broke the silence, "I can see why you enjoy this so much, it's really peaceful this early." Ginny flashed him a smile as they continued on. Approaching the castle Ginny's playful side decided to make an appearance, "Race you," she said. "What?" Harry gave her a curious look. "Race you," Ginny said emphasizing each word slowly. "And what if I win?" Harry asked giving her a look that promised mischief. "If you win, and you won't, I will be at your total mercy for a week." Ginny smiled jogging beside Harry. This seemed to appeal to Harry. "And if you win?" he asked. "You have to give me full back massages for a week," said Ginny. Harry gave her a look that could only be described as a pout, "Only a massage?" he said. "Pervert," Ginny said smacking his arm with the back of her hand. "Ready," Harry said, "Set," that was as far as Harry got before Ginny took off running at top speed, "Hey!" Harry yelled taking off after her. Ginny turned her head slightly to see Harry gaining on her quickly; she let out a squeal pushing herself to move faster. She was almost to the steps when Harry caught up with her wrapping his arms around her waist picking her up. She screamed with laughter as he quickly lifted her up into his arms carrying her up the remaining steps before putting her back on her feet.  
  
Ginny's heart gave a sharp thump in her chest watching Harry laugh and enjoy himself so much. Word was now coming in more frequently of various attacks from death eaters and threats of Voldemort on the move gathering more supporters. It was a subject that they chose to avoid knowing full well the day would come when they couldn't avoid it any longer. "I win!" Harry said smiling down at her. "You most certainly did not," Ginny said in a huff. "Ok, we tied, so we both win," Harry said taking her hand leading her back into the castle, "This way you'll be at my mercy while I give you a massage," he said. "I have a feeling I'm looking at more than an innocent massage?" Ginny asked in a teasing manner. Harry made a rude snort, "Nothing about you is innocent my dear." They walked up the stairs heading to the Gryffindor tower hand in hand. "So exactly what are you implying Mr. Potter?" Ginny put on her best shocked expression, "Well I never!" she placed her hand on her chest. "Actually, you have," Harry said then had to jump back as she reached out to smack him on the arm.  
  
The day seemed to drift by in a pleasant manner. Harry and Ginny spent the hours outside with Ron and Hermione enjoying the warm spring weather. After lunch found the four lounging by the lake watching the giant squid raise a long tentacle slowly into the air before bringing it back down in a lazy manner. Ginny leaned back on her hands behind her tilting her face up to the sun closing her eyes. "I can't believe this is all coming to an end," Hermione reached out pulling at a blade of grass as she spoke, "It feels like we just arrived and should be ready to be sorted," Ron had been lying on his side propped up on his elbow, "Trying to get our brooms to go up into our hands for the first time," he said reaching over touching Hermione's knee in a reassuring manner. "In your case getting knocked in the face with the handle," Harry said chuckling. "Watch it you," Ron said throwing a handful of grass towards Harry. "Least we forget exploding cauldrons to cover Hermione stealing from Snape's store room," said Harry. The three friends sat laughing and reminiscing on their many adventures in the seven years they had been there.  
  
Ginny silently watched her friends talk feeling a twinge of sadness that she couldn't really partake in most of the memories that they shared. More over her heart twisted with the fact that come next September she would be facing an entire year without the three people who meant the most to her here. She didn't realize that a tear was running down her cheek until she felt Harry reach out cupping the side of her face in his hand tracing his thumb over her cheek to wipe it away. The three of them were watching her each with an expression of understanding. "I'm going to miss you guys so much next year," she said. Harry pulled Ginny over so that she sat in front of him between his knees; he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her back against his chest. Harry buried his face into the side of her neck inhaling her scent deep, the subtle scent of vanilla and musk something unique and only her filled his lungs imbedding itself into his memory permanently. "Let's not think about that now," he said squeezing her tighter. "Yes, let's think about this evening and how much wonderful fun we will be having," Hermione said trying to brighten the mood. "Too bad Fred and George won't be here to spike the punch," said Ron. Hermione made a rude noise pushing on Ron's shoulder before saying, "Honestly, they'd have exploding dungbombs everywhere." "Yeah, you're right," said Ron. "Excuse me? What was that? Did I hear you just say I was right?" Hermione said in mock surprise. "Don't get used to it," Ron said poking Hermione in her side causing her to jump. Everyone chuckled at the playful bickering going on.  
  
Hermione looked at her wrist watch then stood up from the ground dusting off stray blades of grass, "We should be heading back up to start getting ready," she said. "But 'Mione, we have plenty of time," whined Ron. "But 'Mione, we have plenty of time," mocked Ginny in a high whiney voice. "Hush it you," Ron growled. "Really Ron, it takes time to prepare, and I expect you to take the time to make yourself respectable in appearance tonight as well," Hermione said in a stern voice placing her hands on her hips. "Look out Ron, she's turning the McGonagall look on you," Harry said giving Ginny a hand as she stood up. Hermione rolled her eyes before changing her tactic. "Ron, I'd really love it if you'd take extra care tonight, for me." Something about her tone of voice and the way she said it caused Ron to jump up to his feet. Harry glanced over at Ginny and saw her roll her eyes and mouth the word, 'Whipped'. Harry grinned trying not to break into laughter. "Guess we better go and get ready," Ron said taking Hermione's hand. Harry and Ginny had to bite their lips to suppress laughter. Hermione turned her head back to them as they walked back to the castle giving them a wink and a smile before turning back to speak to Ron as they walked on towards the entrance. 


	24. The Beautiful Four

Twenty-Four   
  
Ginny had taken Hermione up on the invitation to get ready in her dorm. Two girls in a dorm getting ready for the spring formal were a lot better than five. The girls took their time dressing, enjoying the muggle music playing on Hermione's radio and talking about the upcoming evening's events. "Did you hear what the menu will be?" Ginny asked. "No, I wonder what sort of music they will have this year." answered Hermione. "I have no clue; I just hope Harry and Ron are in for a long night of dancing." Ginny said looking into the mirror to apply her make up. "Did you remember to charm our shoes?" Ginny said over her shoulder. Hermione was searching in her nightstand drawer for something. "Hmm? Yes I did. No worries about heels breaking or sore feet." Hermione straighten up looking around, "Have you seen my earrings for tonight?" Walking over to stand by Ginny, Hermione looked over her shoulder at the vanity; she reached to pick up a tube of magical lipstick that automatically adjusted the color to complement the person applying it with the guarantee to not wear off until the accompanying counter charm is used. Ginny noticed Hermione's hand shook slightly as she picked up the lipstick. Ginny took Hermione's hand into her's bringing it up to rest against her cheek. "Relax 'Mione, it's only a dance, you have the perfect date and you'll look stunning," she said in a soothing tone. Hermione leaned forward wrapping her arms around Ginny's shoulders from behind pressing her cheek against that of her only true female friend, "Thank you." she said. "Your welcome, we better get moving or we'll be late." Ginny said before turning her head giving Hermione a peck on the cheek.   
  
"Stupid thing," Ron said trying to adjust the full vest of his muggle tuxedo. Harry finished tying his black dress shoes before looking up at his friend standing in front of the full length mirror. Harry and Ron decided to join up in Ron's dorm to get ready together. "You look fine Ron," Harry said. He was telling the truth, his red headed friend looked handsome in his black tux. He had chosen an iridescent dark orange vest that, surprisingly, complemented him well to go over his white silk shirt. He noticed that Ron opted to not wear a bow tie, "Less hassle," Ron had said earlier; instead he wore a top button that matched his vest. "Always have to show your Chudney Cannons pride, eh?" Harry chuckled, "I do believe Hermione will be pleased." Ron turned away from the mirror to face Harry, "You think she will?" Ron spoke with a worried expression. "Of course she will, she loves you doesn't she?" Harry teased, walking over to check himself in the mirror. "Yeah," Ron said smiling at the mention of her name. "Shove over old boy, time to let the truly handsome have a glance," Harry said pushing Ron aside. Ron snorted before moving over to his dresser to put on cologne. Harry appraised his appearance with a critical eye. He ran his fingers over his untidy black hair. "It's a lost battle mate, why bother fighting?" Ron said leaning against the dresser. Harry reached up straightening the black bow tie of his muggle tuxedo. Satisfied he reached down giving his white jacket one last tug to pull it in place before smoothing his hands nervously over his black slacks. The combination of the black and white tuxedo caused his brilliant emerald green eyes to stand out even more as the only splash of color. "Now who's obsessing?" said Ron smirking at his best friend, "Don't worry mate, I'm sure Ginny would approve even if you wore your quidditch robes." Harry turned giving his friend a dry look. "Let's not keep the ladies waiting," Ron said tucking his wand in a hidden inner pocket of his jacket. Harry nodded following suit.  
  
The common room had a small amount of students lounging around. Harry and Ron descended the stairs talking and laughing when they noticed Ginny standing by a chair. She turned hearing their laughter, her breath caught in her throat staring at Harry. Her heart fluttered looking at his handsome features break into a smile as he spotted her. "Where is Hermione?" Ron asked as they approached Ginny. Harry took in the fact that she was wearing the cloak he had given her at Christmas; he thought to himself no one would ever look as lovely in it as she did. "You're wearing a cloak to the formal?" Ron asked taking in her appearance. "No Ron," Ginny wrinkled her nose at her brother but didn't elaborate further on why she had it on. She keep one hand beneath the cloak she had charmed to reach the floor preventing anyone from seeing even a hint of her gown. She felt her wand in an inner pocket brush her arm as she held the back of her gown up as to not trip on it as she walked.   
  
Ginny had came down early as to give Hermione the chance to make her grand appearance alone. Of course Hermione didn't know that she had planned it this way, Ginny had given her an excuse to go down early. Ginny wanted this to be a special moment between her brother and her best friend. Harry stepped closer and kissed Ginny on the cheek inhaling her scent deep into his lungs, "Mmm," he moaned as he planted a second kiss on her temple. Her hair had been pulled up into a mass of curls piled high on the top back of her head. She allowed several tendrils to fall giving her style a softened appearance. Ginny smiled up at Harry as he slipped his arm around her cloaked waist nudging him in the side and nodding towards the stairs. Ron caught Ginny's gesture and turned to look. His face became awe struck and his body frozen to the spot he was standing as he saw Hermione descending half way down the steps. Ron's mouth went dry watching the girl of his dreams slowly making her way down to the common room.   
  
Hermione looked up shyly and smiled seeing Ron notice her. She lowered her head again watching her step holding the gown up as to not trip on it. She wore her hair in long fat curls cascading down to her shoulder blades; several locks fell forward as she bent her head to watch her step. Ron rushed forward extending his hand for Hermione to take as she walked down the final steps. He was at a loss for words to describe how beautiful she was. She wore a light weight velvet dress of cream color that cut straight across coming low off the shoulders, the long tapered sleeves ended in points over the back of the hand. The upper body of the dress was form fitting enhancing the swell of her breasts and hour glass figure before the full skirt of the gown flared out in many folds reaching the floor. Hermione tilted her head up smiling at Ron when he noticed she wore a matching velvet choker. The smooth cut stone on the center of her throat matched exactly with the color of his vest. Ron reached up touching the stone gently with his finger wearing a questioning look. Hermione's eye glittered in mirth knowing what he was thinking, "A little black haired birdie told me," she said slightly tilting her head in Harry's direction. "Uh. . . umm. . . err. . ." Ron stammered before swallowing. Hermione simply smiled at his lack for words. "You look beautiful 'Mione," Ron finally said before bending his head to brush her cheek with a kiss. "Thank you," she said, closing her eyes as she felt his lips brush against her flesh, causing a shiver to ripple through her. Stepping back Ron bent his arm for Hermione to take, "Shall we?" he asked. Hermione slipped her arm through his; giving him a soft smile, her eyes full of love and happiness. Ron's entire world tilted that very moment looking at her. He felt a jolt that coursed through him as he realized exactly the unending extent of his love for this woman standing beside him. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing everything in his power to always keep that smile on her face.   
  
Harry stood beside Ginny watching his two best friends look at each other as if there was no one else in the world but them. "They have it bad don't they?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny watched them with a wistful look nodding to his comment. Harry smiled kissing Ginny on her temple giving her side a squeeze, "Ready?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him smiling, "Yes," she answered. Harry pulled her along side him as they walked up to the enchanted couple staring at each other, clapping his hand on Ron's shoulder brought his friend out of his trance, "All set there Ron?" he asked. Ron jumped slightly before his face relaxed still looking at Hermione, "All set," he said. The four made their way out of the common room and down the tower.   
  
Some time later they approached the court yard doorway, they talked while waiting for a small group of students to pass through before they could exit into the courtyard. Stepping out into the warm evening the first thing you noticed was the darkening sky in an array of evening sunset colors. You could make out the first stars of the night begin to twinkle. The courtyard walls were covered in ivy of all sorts. The air was full of heady floral scents from the many plants. You could see wisteria and honeysuckle clinging to the courtyard wall in full bloom. Rose bushes as well as lilac grew also in full blossom in each corner. Hundreds of tiny faeries fluttered above reach setting a soft glow to the darkening environment along with lovely little butterflies slowly moving about from one flower to the next. Tables had been set up through out the entire area with cloths alternating in the four different house colors, several votive candles sat in the center to enhance the lighting. The grass of the courtyard had been covered over with marble flooring. One area had a small marble fountain set up with an enchanted greek maiden spilling forth honey mead from the vase in her raised arms, she smiled at the students as they came forward to fill their glasses. Butterbeer as well as other beverages of choice were in marble basins, charmed to keep everything cold, beside the fountain.  
  
Ginny noticed many of her fellow house mates sitting at a group of tables a distance away. Seamus yelled waving for the four to come join. Harry stepped over to the beverage area and grabbed four butterbeers before heading over. Each round table was set to seat four, Ron led their group to a table next to one that held Seamus, Lavender, Dean and Parvarti. Colin, Ginger, Neville and Sage sat at the next table near. Ron held the back of Hermione's chair as she sat down. Harry sat the drinks down on the table before stepping behind Ginny as she reached for the ties of her cloak. Hermione watched Ginny closely with a wicked grin on her face. Ginny looked down at Hermione giving her a wink.   
  
She allowed Harry to remove the cloak from her shoulders hearing him gasp. Her gown was made of thin silk that clung to the curves of her waist and hips showing the soft contours of her breasts and stomach. It was golden in color, but as she moved you could see a deep red hue glimmer in it. The front was square cut, a small pool of fabric gathered modestly well above her cleavage, spaghetti straps held the material over her fair shoulders. Her necklace, from Harry, was the only jewelry she wore complementing her dress. Ron took a sip of his butterbeer wondering why Harry had such an odd look on is face, he wasn't so sure he liked the way his sister's dress clung to her so close, but at least it didn't completely expose her breasts, even if the dress clung to them. Ron shook his head pulling his chair out with his free hand. Ginny turned around to face Harry smiling up at him, a wicked promising glint flashes in her golden hazel eyes. She heard Ron choke on his butterbeer as Hermione pounded on his back. 'Ok NOW I had a problem with her dress,' Ron thought to himself.  
  
Ginny looked back over her shoulder at her brother with an eyebrow raised. The reason for Ron's choking was the second part of Ginny's dress. Although the front was modest in cut, the back more than made up for it. Her entire back was exposed to dangerously low depths. Another small pool of fabric gathered just before anything could be completely shown, the gown continued to cling showing off the soft mound of her bottom before flowing down to a small train of fabric that brushed the ground. A few of the males in the vicinity, including other houses, began to cat call and whistle. Harry and Ron gave dirty looks to those guilty. Ginger caught Ginny's eye and gave her the thumbs up sign while Colin smiled shaking his head in disbelief. Ginny sat down on a chair, Hermione made a vain attempt to contain her laughter. When Ron turned to say something Ginny she gave him a quelling look that dared him to protest. "I told you she was the perfect mascot," Neville said from his table. "Here, here," Seamus said raising his glass. Ron scowled at them causing more laughter to surge forth. Hermione placed her hand on Ron's arm easily distracting him as everyone settled down.  
  
Dinner was a pleasant affair. After looking over the menu and saying out loud their choices the food appeared on their plates. There was a hum in the air of many conversations. An occasional outburst of laughter could be heard. After the main course disappeared from the table menus reappeared with the choices for dessert. Ron and Hermione had opted to share a large banana split, occasionally feeding each other a bite. Harry had chosen a decadent chocolate cake. Ginny decided on glazed strawberries, piercing a particularly plump berry she brought it to her lips taking a bite. It was heaven on a plate to her. Harry watched her intently as she ate the fruit. Ginny noticed him watching her and looked over as she put the late of the berry on her fork into her mouth. "You have some. . ." Harry said pointing to a small drop of glaze on Ginny's lower lip. Before she could reach for her napkin Harry grabbed her hand, "No let me," he said and leaned in kissing the glaze off of her. Tiny shivers raced through her while Harry gently suckled the sweet off of her lip. "Ugg, Harry, really!" Ron complained. Harry sat back in his chair smiling still holding onto her hand, "Much better," he said. Ginny slowly sucked in her bottom lip licking it before smiling.   
  
After dessert was finish the plates were cleared of all dishes except the students' drinks. Students stood up to mill around as the tables in the large center of the courtyard disappeared, to make way for dancing. Harry nudged Ron in the arm pointing to two tall heads covered in flaming red hair moving among the crowd in their direction. "Fred, George!" Ron cried out. The twins made their way over to the group. "What are you two doing here?" Harry asked. "We're the entertainment!" George said excitedly. "A little side project we've been cooking up," Fred said pointing to a far corner. A large dj station appeared magically. "There goes the punch," Ron laughed. "Ginny!" George noticed her standing beside Harry laughing. "What on earth have you got on?" Fred asked. "More like what doesn't she have on?" said George. "You like?" Ginny asked as she slowly spun around in a circle with her arms slightly raised. "Not on our little sister!" said George. "Angelina perhaps, but defiantly not our sister," Fred nodded. "Last time I trust you to take my sister gown shopping," Ron grumbled.  
  
"If I may have your attention please," Professor Dumbledore spoke up causing a hush to fall over the crowd of students. "Well that's our cue," Fred said in a loud whisper. "See you in a few," George also whispered before the two made their way through the crowd to the music station. The sky was completely dark by this time, stars shown brightly down in the courtyard as the faeries continued their fluttering path above the students. "I would like to take this time to thank Mr. George and Mr. Fred Weasley for our musical entertainment tonight, Wheezes Tunes a subdivision of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said with an amused smile looking at the twins. "What sort of name is that for a business?" Hermione leaned in whispering to Ginny. As the crowd politely applaused. "The sort only my demented brothers could think up," Ginny answered. "I would like to start out tonight's dance with a traditional waltz before the music you younger generation tends to go for these days. If you would ladies and gentlemen, find your partners and head to the dance floor." 


	25. The Spring Formal

Twenty-Five  
  
The students filled the dance floor including many of the professors as a beautifully haunting melody filled the air from all corners of the courtyard. Harry held Ginny in proper stance with one hand lightly stroking her bare back, with his other holding her hand out to the side, Ginny laid her arm across the back of Harry's neck, palm turned out as they began to move the intricate steps to the waltz. She felt almost enchanted with the beautiful music and intoxicating environment. They moved seamlessly as one through the complicated steps communicating silently to each other with their eyes. Twirling her around Harry leaned in to brush Ginny's lips with a quick kiss before they turned away to exchange partners. To Ginny's delight she spun into the arms of Colin. "Hello there handsome," she said brightly. "And how are you tonight fair lady?" Colin teased. "Never better," she answered back flowing in time to the music. The song played on and it was time again to turn to the next partner. This time Ginny faced Seamus and stepped instantly into stance with him, out of the corner of her eye she spied Harry now in the arms of Lavender. "Ahh, finally I have you!" Seamus laughed moving Ginny into a dip. "Take me away to the isle o' green Seamus my dear!" Ginny laughed back. "If ever you decided to ditch that messy haired seeker, darling, I'll sweep you away!" Seamus said before twirling her to her next partner.   
  
Ginny's laughter died quickly as she turned facing Draco. She put her arms up stiffly into stance as he stepped forward turning her smoothly into an elaborate circle, Ginny left her hand limp in his firm grip barely allowing her other arm to come in contact with the back of his neck. Ginny looked around trying to avoid acknowledging his arm around her waist or how he seemed to enjoy brushing his fingers dangerously low on her bare back. As Draco moved Ginny elegantly across the courtyard she saw Harry watching closely with a dark look on his face, Hermione was dancing with him speaking quickly noticing what was going on. Ron was dancing with Parvarti with a murderous glare towards Malfoy. Even the twins who were over at their station seemed to be frowning keeping a close eye on their sister. "My goodness kitten, it does seem you are the lady to be with tonight," Draco's arrogant voice brought her attention rudely back to exactly who she was stuck with. "Let's just finish this so we can move on shall we?" Ginny spoke through gritted teeth. "Now why would I want to do that when I'm having so much fun where I'm at," Malfoy's voice was strangely husky and deep, he pulled her closer as he moved her around in another fluid circle. "What is your problem Malfoy?" Ginny hissed. "You," he smirked. Before Ginny could respond Draco took her hand he held raising it so her arm was high above her head and spun her in place, she was unnerved by his response but didn't have time to think. She was turned back to face him, he brought her hand down quickly brushing cold lips across her fingers before she could pull them out of his grasp. He merely chuckled darkly at her actions turning to move on to his next partner. Ginny turned quickly and was relieved to find Neville, who glanced at the back of Malfoy's head before taking her hand and spinning her in the appropriate circle. "Alright there Ginny?" Neville asked in a warm voice. Ginny gave Neville a genuine smile, "I am now, thank you." She felt Neville pat her back in a reassuring manner, noting that his hands were comfortably higher than her previous partner's. "And how are you doing Neville?" Ginny asked steering the subject to happier topics, "I see you've been spending a lot of time with Sage," she winked at him as he blushed. They continued to dance keeping the topic of conversation light. The enchanting song came to an end as Neville bowed to Ginny; she curtseyed slightly in return giving him a smile.   
  
Music once again filled the air, this time a slow intimate tune found many of the students slowly moving in the arms of their partners. Ginny turned to see Harry walking up to her through the crowd of dancing couples. Warmth and happiness filled her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace. Ginny instantly relaxed against him resting her cheek against his chest while her hands held tight to the front of his jacket. She closed her eyes feeling Harry kiss the top of her head. They were as one, one heart, one pulse, one motion. She never wanted this moment to end, feeling so safe and secure. She pulled her head back to look up at Harry's handsome features; he looked down at his beautiful red-headed love and smiled. Ginny knew the twins seemed to sense the need for a second slow melody, knowing she wasn't ready to stop. She glanced over at Fred and George seeing that they were watching her, they nodded and smiled before turning their attention to a short distance away from her. Ginny followed their gaze as she was slowly led in dance by Harry; she tapped him to also look.  
  
A small circle of dancers had cleared leaving an open area where Ron and Hermione danced, oblivious to anyone else. There was no doubt at all that the handsome couple was very much in love. Ginny's heart skipped watching her brother and her friend stare in rapture of one another. They almost glowed; Ginny noted that perhaps that reason was the multitude of faeries that appeared to be drawn to them hovering above and around the couple, illuminating them in their soft light. Harry took a step back taking Ginny's hand he slowly spun her around before bringing her back against him. Ginny glanced over seeing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagall standing off to the side watching her brother and Hermione dancing. A smile of approval and a glint of mirth were evident on the aged headmaster as his eyes turned briefly to catch Ginny's before turning his attention back to Ron and his beloved on the dance floor. Professor McGonnagall appeared to be actually misty and had a far off wistful look as she brought her hand up to touch over her heart before turning to whisper to Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"How much longer do you suspect it will be before we hear he's actually proposed?" Harry spoke low into Ginny's ear. Ginny looked back at Harry sharply and gasped, "You know something I don't Mr. Potter?" she asked. Harry chuckled rubbing Ginny's back sending shivers of excitement where he touched. "Only an observation," he said. "Are you teasing me?" Ginny asked tracing her finger along Harry's jaw line. Harry raised an eyebrow looking down at the stunning beauty in his arms, "You're asking me if I'm being a tease? That's rich," he chuckled. "Have I told you today that I love you?" Ginny said in a sultry tone pressing herself against Harry more as they moved. "I can always stand to hear it again," Harry said squeezing her. The song came to an end and Harry bent forward bringing his warm lips close to her ear, "I love you," he whispered, the feeling of his warm breath against her skin was heaven.   
  
The next song to play was faster with a sexy edge; Ginny stepped back out of Harry's arms and began to dance. "There you are!" Seamus cut through the crowd coming up to Ginny and Harry, "Just the gal I wanted to dance with!" he shouted over the music. Lavender was just a step behind Seamus being drug by his hand as she laughed. "Here you go sport time to switch!" Seamus put Lavender's hand into Harry's before grabbing Ginny's pulling her further out onto the dance floor. He stopped right in the center with Ron and Hermione as well as the rest of the gang were dancing to the pounding beat of the music. "Show me what you're made of you Irish stud!" Ginny laughed stepping up to dance with Seamus. She threw one arm up over his shoulder and he put his hands lightly on her hips as they began a sexy grinding dance. "Hey now!" Harry called out pulling Lavender in to the center with them, "Are we going to let them show us up?" He asked her. "Absolutely not!" Lavender shouted as she started to move with Harry. Ron and Hermione laughed at their friends as Ron turned Hermione so that her back was pressed against his chest, they moved together as Ron wrapped one hand around her waist to hold onto her moving with the beat. As the next several songs began to play the group enjoyed switching partners, each song containing a pulse pounding beat that keep the crowd in high spirits. One point in time found Ginny and Ron in the center of the group dancing together, George and Fred pushed their way through the crowds to join their younger siblings in what some dubbed an all out redhead Weasley fest. "It must be in the genes for them all to be able to dance that sexy! No wonder there are seven of them," Hermione shouted to Harry watching them. Harry's response was to throw his head back laughing whole heartedly.   
  
Some distance away sitting at a cluster of tables near the entry of the courtyard found several of the professors sitting quietly sipping mead as they watching the happy students enjoy their dance. "It does appear that they are all having a good time Albus," Professor McGonnagall said before taking a drink. "I quiet agree, something they have precious too little of these days," said Dumbledore. "Well would you look at that!" Harid laughed pointing out the group of Weasley heads bobbing with the music. The crowd had parted enough for both of the professors at the table to catch a glance at the rambunctious group completely enjoying themselves. McGonagall actually smiled shaking her head in amusement. After having been spun dizzy by her brothers Ginny made her way back to their table picking up her butterbeer taking a sip. Hermione soon followed over and sat down fanning her face, "This is most decidedly one of the best formals I've ever been to," she said reaching for her drink. Ginny looked out onto the dance floor and began to chock on her drink, "Hermione!" Ginny yelped pointing out to the dance floor. Harry and Ron were on the edge of the group being completely silly dancing with each other in a totally none sexual manner but still enough to make the group of fellow Gryffindors stumble in a riot of laughter. "I don't believe them!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are they seriously trying what we did at that dance club?" said Ginny. "I hope not!" Hermione laughed, "Come on let's show them how it's done!" Hermione stood back up grabbing Ginny's hand pulling her a few feet from where their boyfriends were making fools out of themselves. Hermione put her hands on Ginny's hips as the girls began to grind together to the pulsing tune. Immediately they caught the attention of the group receiving loud whistles and cat calls from not only the males in the area but some females as well. "You show 'em how it's done!" Lavender yelled while laughing at Harry and Ron. Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder winking over at the crowd, out of the corner of her eye she caught someone standing by a table watching. Moving her eyes to fully focus on the person she noticed Malfoy was staring at her closely with an unreadable expression. When he noticed her look he gave an arrogant grin and held up his glass as if to toast her. Ginny diverted her attention back as Hermione spun Ginny so that her back was up against Hermione's chest; rather reminiscent of their dance at the club Ginny was reminded. "Oh no you don't! Not THAT again!" Ginny heard Ron shout. This only caused everyone else to laugh and Hermione to smile wickedly, "What's the matter? Jealous?" Hermione asked as Ron pulled her into his arms taking over as her dance partner. "The mental imagine of you and my sister is just a bit wrong!" Ron said. "Since Hermione isn't my sister the mental picture is rather fine," Harry shouted over the music as he wrapped his arms around Ginny from behind. "Pervert!" Hermione and Ginny yelled at the same time before cracking up with laughter.   
  
Several hours and many songs later Fred announced that this was the final dance of the night. Ginny had been slowly dancing with Harry at the time of the announcement when she was struck with an idea. "Harry, come with me and follow my lead," Ginny said pulling on his hand. Harry raised an eyebrow but keep quiet. The couple approached one of the many round tables containing the teachers. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir, could I have this dance?" Ginny smiled down sweetly at the Headmaster. "Why Miss Weasley I would be honored," Dumbledore said standing up from his seat, "Let's see if these old bones still know how to lead a lovely lady on the dance floor." Ginny smiled as the old wizard extended his elbow for her to take. Harry turned, "Professor McGonnagall would you do me the honor of having this final dance with me?" he asked. "Why Mr. Potter, such the charmer, I would be delighted." Harry took note as he extended his elbow that his transfiguration teacher actually blushed as she rose out of her seat to take his arm. Once out on the dance floor Ginny caught a glance of Ron escorting Madam Pomfrey to dance while Hagrid gently twirled Hermione around.   
  
Her attention was brought back to the Headmaster when he spoke, "How have you been Miss Weasley?" She knew it was a loaded question, putting on her sweetest expression she answered, "I've had one dream of recent but nothing further has occurred." Dumbledore studied the lovely girl as he slowly moved her across the dance floor for several seconds, "Have you ever talked about your experiences concerning your first year with Harry?" he asked in a kindly manner. Ginny tried not to cringe thinking back, "No, he hasn't asked. I'd much prefer to leave it in the past where it belongs," she answered as politely as possible. "Very well, but you do realize there is no guarantee that all you went through isn't already knowledge to Voldemort or won't have an affect anything pertaining to him. We'll never know for certain what sort of charms and curses were involved on the diary. So there is no way of knowing." Professor Dumbledore said trying to be a gentle as possible. "I know Professor, it was made clear to me after it happened the impact of everything that could be," Ginny sighed. "My dear child, remember to enjoy your life for all its worth now, savor every moment and try not dwell on what has happened in the past, or may come in the future." Dumbledore said. Ginny turned her head watching Harry dancing with Professor McGonnagall, he smiled down at his teacher chuckling at something she must have said. "I am Professor, I won't let Tom take away all that I've worked for. All that I hold dear." Ginny spoke so softly that only his keen ears caught what she said. For a brief moment sadness came across his wrinkled kind features. "Such a brave young woman. So very strong she'll have to be with the war to come." He thought to himself.  
  
The song came to an end, taking a step back Ginny was a bit stunned by what the Professor did next, "My dear, it was a great honor to have shared the final dance of the evening with such a lovely lady as yourself," Dumbledore said before bending over placing a grandfatherly kiss on the back of her hand. "I have every faith that you will never allow Tom Riddle to defeat you again. "The honor was mine," Ginny said "And thank you for your faith in me." The Professor stood back up straight extending his elbow for Ginny to take once again to lead her off of the dance floor. "Your date, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore spoke as they approached Harry, Ron and Hermione who were standing at the edge of the dance floor.   
  
Hermione looked up at the star filled sky and took in a deep breath, "What a completely wonderful night," she sighed. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder looking at his best friend and his sister quietly talking, "Yes it is," he said kissing the side of her neck. "Ready to fulfill that promise you made me in exchange for your girl pampering night?" Ron growled in Hermione's ear squeezing her tightly. Hermione giggled patting Ron's hands at her waist, "I always keep my promises." 


	26. Taken

Twenty-Six

The four held back waiting on the large crowd to leave the dance before they ventured to the entrance leaving the beautiful courtyard behind. Ginny walked beside Harry, his arm wrapped around her waist lightly. Ron and Hermione were a few steps in front of them talking. Hermione began humming a tune she had heard earlier that evening, Ginny quickly remembered the song. Laughing she raced forward wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist pulling her away from Ron who decided to fall back in step with Harry. Ginny took Hermione's hand and twirled her around as they walked down the corridor as she Ginny sang. The girls continued to laugh and dance their way up the hall half singing half humming the infectious tune. "Nutters, I'm telling ya," Ron mumbled. Harry smiled to himself wishing the night didn't have to end.

Hermione belted out the chorus throwing her arms into the air while walking. Ginny was laughing and twirling around singing with Hermione, her heart felt light and she couldn't remember having so much fun. She turned back smiling to look at Harry and Ron. Harry was watching rather amused at his loves behavior. Ginny reached her hand out beckoning Harry to join her when a wave if dizziness crashed over her. A stricken look crossed her features as she doubled over, it felt like someone had thrown her bodily into an ocean of ice. Her vision swam, she couldn't breath, her limbs trembled. Tom's voice screamed with laughter, "You're Mine!" Riddle's voice echoed inside her mind. Ginny wasn't sure who was screaming, she could make out distant sounds as if someone was calling for her. It felt like she was slowly falling.

The last thing she remembered before darkness over took her was Hermione standing beside Ron she was holding her hair back to the side as if she was bending over and it had fallen forward. Ron's face had gone deathly pale and he had a vice grip on Hermione's arm, both looking frightened, calling out to her. Harry's face was close to her own as her golden hazel eyes began to close. Ginny's vision blurred over recalling the panic in Harry's eyes before another wave of cold took her down into it's unending depths.

"Ginny. . ." Her brain felt fuzzy; behind her closed eye lids she could see bright light. Something was trying to pull her out of her comfortable sleep. Ginny groaned turning her head away from who ever it was trying to wake her. "Ginny, please wake up." The voice begged. Ginny's eyes fluttered open; the first thing she noticed was the starch white curtains surrounding her. "Hey beautiful," a soft soothing voice spoke in her ear. Ginny turned her head to source of the sound. Harry smiled down at her, brushing stray strands of hair away from her face. "Welcome back," he whispered before leaning in placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Ginny's brain struggled to try and figure out what happened. The last thing she remembered was the dance, and walking down the hall singing with Hermione. "Harry?" Ginny croaked out, she noticed her throat was parched. "Shhh. . ." Harry brought a cup of cool water to her lips which she was grateful for. "What happened?" Ginny spoke clearing her throat to get rid of the hoarseness. "I don't know love; I was hoping you could tell me." Harry said, gently stroking her arm with one hand while holding on firmly to her hand with his other. Ginny noticed that Harry was still wearing the muggle tuxedo, minus the tie and jacket which were hanging on the back of his chair. "Harry, what time is it?" said Ginny, she looked down at herself finding that she was now in her favorite white nightdress. Harry saw where she was looking and spoke up, "Ginger brought that for you to wear, she thought you'd be more comfortable. I am guessing it's around mid afternoon by now."

The curtain at the foot of the bed was removed as Madam Pomfrey entered carrying several bottles of different potions, she tisked after taking a hard look at Harry before setting the items down. "He's been here the whole night, the stubborn lad, wouldn't leave your side for a moment." She picked up Ginny's wrist counting her pulse while watching her pocket watch. "How are you feeling Miss Weasley?" the nurse asked after putting her wrist back down on the bed and reaching to straighten out Ginny's sheets." "I'm feeling fine, I guess." said Ginny. She wasn't sure exactly what sort of answer to give the stern nurse. "Do you think I'll be able to go back to my room now?" Ginny asked knowing more than likely it wasn't going to happen. "Perhaps tomorrow dear, Professor Dumbledore will be in later on to speak with you. How about we get some nourishment in you." Madame Pomfrey gave Ginny's shoulder a matronly pat and walked away to get Ginny a meal tray. Ginny turned her attention back to Harry who still had a tight hold on her hand, "You stayed here all night?" Harry gave her a tired smile squeezing her hand, "Madam Pomfrey even threatened to hex me into next month but I wouldn't budge, Professor Dumbledore finally talked her into giving me permission to stay. I had to promise to not make a sound that might wake you or I'd be done for." Harry chuckled. His expression turned sober again, "Seriously Gin, are you alright?" His vivid green eyes searched her face boring deep into her as if trying to read her soul. "I think so Harry," Ginny gave him a soft smile, "I won't keep anything from you." He looked deep into her eyes once more before nodding his head, satisfied with what he saw.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, so good to see you awake," said Professor Dumbledore walking up on the other side of her bed. "Thank you Professor," Ginny said smiling up at him. Madam Pomfrey returned with a covered tray in her arms. "Mr. Potter you should go now and see about a change and something to eat," the nurse said setting the tray down. "I'd much rather stay," Harry said in a grumpy tone. "Harry I'd like to speak to Miss Weasley alone, go along now and tend to yourself. You may return later." Dumbledore said grinning at Harry's stubbornness. Harry tried again to protest until Ginny gave his hand a gentle squeeze, he looked down at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Go on Harry, I'll be alright," Ginny said nodding her head. Harry let out a sigh of defeat and kissed Ginny's cheek before leaving the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey uncovered the meal tray exposing rich broth, various juices and hot chocolate. Ginny picked up the cup of hot chocolate taking a sip, she relished the warm comfort she felt reach her stomach. Professor Dumbledore sat in silence while Ginny enjoyed her liquids. After she was finished and Madam Pomfrey returned taking her tray and leaving a tea set for two before headmaster spoke, "Are you ready to tell me what happened, Ginny?" Ginny thought hard while Dumbledore poured a cup of tea for both of them. "I remember leaving the courtyard. I was singing with Hermione when it felt like I was drowning in cold." Ginny stared off into the distance as she spoke, holding her tea cup delicately in her trembling hands. "I heard Tom screaming at me, something. . . I think he was saying something about. . . I was his?"

Ginny turned her confused gaze to Dumbledore who was watching her with an expression of deep thought. Ginny sat her tea cup on the stand waiting for the headmaster to speak again. After several silence filled minutes Ginny looked back to find the professor staring into his own cup. "I wish I could say exactly what was the cause of all this, but alas I am at a loss." Dumbledore said before setting his cup aside Ginny's. "I am not sure at this point in time if what your experiencing is residual to the happenings with the Chamber or if there is some other outside influence." said Dumbledore as he stood up. Ginny sat silently watching the headmaster prepare to leave. "I think we will begin running tests tomorrow to see if we can figure anything out, as for the rest of the day I believe you should take it easy and rest." Professor Dumbledore smiled down at her giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before taking his leave.

Madam Pomfrey returned insisting that Ginny drink a sweet concoction she claimed would help her feel better. The nurse took the tea service as well as the medicine bottles and left, as soon as she was out of sight Ron and Hermione came around the side curtain. Ron sat down at the side of Ginny's bed taking her hand. Hermione walked around to the other side to sit. "Gods Ginny I was worried," Ron said squeezing her hand hard. "I'm ok Ron, really." Ginny smiled through a wince, Ron was almost crushing her fingers but she didn't have the heart to tell him. "Harry told us you have to stay over night but they will release you for classes tomorrow," said Hermione. Ron made a rude noise, "Of course we shant forget classes." Hermione smacked Ron on the arm giving him a scolding look. Ginny shook her head smiling. Ron reached into his pocket pulling out a deck of cards and the three began to play a muggle card game Hermione had taught them. After Ron won for the third time Harry returned. The group had to promise profusely to be quiet and not wear Ginny out to be allowed to stay. "Sorry I took so long," said Harry, "I was stuck answering a million questions in the common room." Harry pulled up his chair as Ron moved further down at the foot of the bed to give room. The four continued to enjoy passing the time by playing cards as well as talk about the previous night.

"What'll mum say when she finds out about the twins new project," Ron said laying a trump card down looking rather smug with himself. "You trumped my ace!" Hermione protested. "So sorry love, had to be done, really it did," said Ron. Hermione gave him a dirty look before turning back to her hand. Ginny suppressed a giggle, "If you two didn't bicker I'd swear you didn't love each other anymore," she said. Ron's stomach gave off a loud rumble which caused the group to laugh. "I'm starving," Ron said rubbing his midsection. "It is dinner time; perhaps we should stop and go eat?" Hermione said gathering up the cards. "But I was winning!" Harry complained. "Too rough for you old chap," Ron said slapping Harry on the back as he rose up from the bed. "Shove over will ya," Ron elbowed past Harry giving him a smile as he leaned into to his sister. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a firm hug. "Don't scare me like that again." Ron whispered in her ear, "Love you runt," he said before kissing her cheek. "I love you too Ron," said Ginny. Ron's stomach gave another noisy growl. "Now go eat before you wake the dead with that loud stomach of yours," Ginny laughed. Ron stepped back and Hermione stepped forward to hug Ginny from the opposite side of the bed. "We'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said hugging Ginny tight. " 'Mione, keep Ron company tonight, he's worried and I'd hate for him to alone all night." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear so no one else could hear. Hermione stood up quickly blushing; she heard the suggestive tone of Ginny's voice and could see the all knowing smile on the redheaded girls face. Giving Ginny a wink Hermione turned to meet Ron at the foot of the bed before leaving.

Madam Pomfrey must have been in an overly generous mood. To the surprise of Harry and Ginny the nurse pushed a cart containing two meal trays on it. "I know I will have no luck chasing you away to supper, so I will concede to allow you to eat with Miss Weasley, but I must insist that you return to your own dorm tonight to allow Ginny proper rest. Not wanting to press his luck Harry agreed. After the nurse walked away Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows and expressions of utter amazement. "I wonder if Professor Dumbledore slipped her some happy nectar in her tea earlier?" Ginny whispered removing the cover of her tray.

She was pleased to note that this meal she had real food this time instead of liquids. They ate together enjoying each other's company and light conversation. The meal finished Harry sat beside Ginny holding her hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb content to watch her in silence. Ginny's eyes grew heavy, the rhythmic stroking of his thumb soothing her even closer sleep. The hospital wing had grown dim, pale moonlight shown through the windows casting odd shadows over everything. Ginny let out a deep sigh snuggling down further into the bedding. They both knew at any moment Madam Pomfrey would be coming to chase Harry out. He stood up leaning over Ginny. Her eye lids opened again smiling up at Harry as he bent closer. Warmth settled over every inch of her as his lips gently moved over her own in a loving kiss that lingered pleasantly. Pulling back Harry looked into her eyes deeply for several seconds, "I love you," he said. Those three words held a mountain of meaning behind them. "I love you," she whispered back. Harry brought her hand up pressing his lips against them. Even through her tired state she still felt the thrill his touch brought her. He lowered her hand down brushing stray hairs away from her face before giving her one last kiss on the forehead. Ginny watched him walk to the end of the bed and smile at her one more time before leaving. It was only a matter of moments before Ginny drifted off to sleep.

Ginny's eyes flew open but she didn't move, something had woke her from her dreams. Ginny wasn't sure of exactly how long she had been asleep; she could tell by the shadows that the moon had moved further into the night sky. She was gripped by unease, as her heavy lids fought to close again her eyes scanned her surroundings. She gasped in horror; Tom's angry features loomed above her. A sneer on his lips, "It's time Ginny," his voice came to her ears. Her eyes went out of focus for a moment when they returned Tom had changed, he was still speaking to her, but it was a different face that now loomed over her. Malfoy's cold smile now hovered over her, "Time to face your destiny." Ginny couldn't react; her body was being lifted as she slipped quickly back into unconsciousness.


	27. Tom's Confession

Twenty-Seven  
  
Ginny's mind fought to return to consciousness; she could feel herself being carried in Draco's arms, his spicy masculine scent assaulting her nostrils. Her head rested against the smooth silk of his shirt, strange as it was she could hear his heart beating beneath her ear. Her mind screamed for her body to wake up. She could feel Malfoy climbing stairs as her brain clawed and struggled its way back out of the fog it had been under. Ginny's moaned in Draco's arms, slowly she raised a limp hand to touch her forehead. Her eyelids parted looking up at Malfoy's face. His expression was determined; his grey eyes seemed almost vacant. Still fighting to become coherent Ginny turned her head noticing they were quickly approaching a door. Her senses came rushing back at her becoming fully alert as Draco kicked open the door to one of the last places Ginny wanted to be, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.   
  
With one quick push of his foot the heavy oak door swung shut again once they were inside the deserted restroom. Ginny started to struggle in Draco's cradling arms, "Malfoy what are you doing?" Ginny thought her voice sounded strange to her own ears, she fought to try and keep the panic out. "Put me down!" she tried a more firm angry tone, none which worked Draco completely ignored her walking towards the sinks. "Oh no, Oh No!" Ginny screamed shaking her head violently looking at the sinks. She began to pound Draco's chest with her free hand. "Stop it," Malfoy's voice was hollow and echoed within itself. It startled Ginny enough to cease her blows. Draco put Ginny on her feet, holding her wrist in a grip of steel. As soon as she standing Ginny began to try and jerk free again from his grasp while looking around wildly for anything to help her. "Dammit let me go!" she snapped. Draco's other hand moving to his robe pocket caught Ginny's eye; he reached in slowly pulling out a small clear glass sphere. It looked delicate and small enough to fit in Ginny's closed fist. She still gave the occasional jerk to try and set herself free, but Ginny's attention was caught up with the sphere in Malfoy's hand. The interior of the glass orb began to swirl with grey and milk white clouds, it glowed brightly to the point Ginny had to squint to try and see. It hovered mere inches above Draco's upturned palm, blinding blue-white light radiated out from it. The many brilliant beams of light moved around the room combining into a solitary ray, a hazy figure formed in the air a few feet away from the orb. Tom Riddle turned his blurred form around to look down at Ginny still in Draco's grip. Ginny's heart began to pound and a scream that had been slowly building itself up from deep within her surged forth reverberating off of the marble walls of the out of order bathroom.  
  
Ginny struggled with all her strength to get away from Draco's hold on her. Malfoy simply dropped the hand that sphere had hovered over, his face blank. "Ah, Ginny, so we meet again." Tom's voice dripped with venom. "Draco let go!" Ginny screamed hitting his hand with her free one. "What, my dear?" Tom looked down sneering at the girl's pathetic struggles, "Are you not happy to see me?" Tom's attention turned to Malfoy, "Keep control of her!" he snapped. Malfoy jerked Ginny against him, snaking his arm around her waist pressing her back up against him so she could barely move.   
  
Squirming Ginny glared back up at the reason for her years of torment and nightmares. "What do you want?" she spat. "You have something that belongs to me little Ginny, and I'm here to claim it." said Tom cocking his head to the side surveying her. "I don't have your stupid diary," said Ginny still struggling in Draco's arms, she could feel him tense against her and shudder. "I wasn't talking about the diary Ginny," said Tom, his face hardening "My essence, girl. You have my vital essence within you, and I intend to claim it back." Riddle smiled down at the look of utter confusion on the beautiful young woman's face. "And then there is you, I want you my dear. You're a powerful witch in your own right. With your power flowing through my veins there is nothing that will be able to stand in my way!"  
  
Tom threw his head back and laughed before abruptly stopping looking down at Ginny again his eyes glittering dangerously, "I intend to finish what we started all those years back my dear, sweet, little Ginny," Tom smiled when understanding finally came to Ginny. "NO!" she screamed as Tom turned his attention back to the sinks. Ginny threw herself back against Draco as hard as she could knocking him off balance causing the two of them to topple to the cold stone floor. Draco gave out a grunt of pain as Ginny landed on top of him. "What the. . ." Draco muttered looking around.   
  
An audible gasp caught the attention of Tom, Ginny and Draco. Moaning Myrtle had came out of her stall to see what all the noise was in her usually quiet restroom, "You!" Myrtle screeched pointing at Tom. "Ginny?" Draco muttered while Tom was staring at Myrtle as she spluttered. Malfoy jumped to his feet pulling Ginny roughly up with him. "Be gone you blubbering banshee!" Tom bellowed. Myrtle's screams caused Ginny to wince and cover her ears. A mirror cracked with the intense pitch Myrtle's voice took as she dove into her toilet, splashing water all over the floor. Tom's hazy figure turned around focusing his attention back on Ginny, "Now, shall we?" he turned facing the sink and began to hiss. "NO!" Draco yelled out in a deep forceful voice. "What!" Tom whipped around glaring daggers towards Malfoy. Draco grunted doubling over in pain; perspiration began to bead on his forehead as his body began to shudder. Ginny's legs were rooted to the floor frozen in confusion and fear. "Go, Ginny!" Draco gasped out. Ginny jerked out of her temporary trance looked down at Draco's bent form, "Go dammit, Run!" Draco threw his arm out pointing to the door. Out of the corner of Ginny's eye she saw Draco convulse before throwing his head back and roaring in pain and anger. "Get her!" she heard Tom bellow as she took off down the long hall.   
  
She was running, paying no heed to where she was going trying to keep the panic from taking over her mind. Turning a corner she could hear pounding footsteps a distance away from her. Racing down a set of stairs she turned to the left running down a dim corridor. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a gasp; ahead of her, their backs turned away from her were Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny turned quickly to the right into another hall. She could hear muffled shouts in the distance sounding like Malfoy giving orders; she didn't concentrate hard enough to hear exactly what was said. Her brain only screamed for her to continue to move. 'I'm going to die,' Ginny thought over and over as she raced for her life through the school. For several fear filled minutes Ginny ran heedless to where she was going, panic induced to continue her flight.   
  
Why was it tonight of all nights everywhere she turned was deserted like the entire castle wanted her to be caught. She turned another corner, now lost in a part of the school she'd didn't recognize. Pressing her back up against the cold stone wall she paused to try and listen, all she could hear was rushing blood through her veins and her panting breath. Ginny savagely wiped tears out of her eyes willing herself to calm down but it was a losing battle. Ginny looked up at the ceiling hot tears paved a path down her flushed face, her chest heaving as she tried to control the sobs that wanted to rip from her. Perspiration trickled down between her breasts the thin night gown clung to her sweat covered body. She began to shiver uncontrollably praying that she would wake up from this awful nightmare. Closing her eyes she tried again to find her bearings and center herself, distance footfalls caught her ear. Ginny gasped, before she pushed herself off of the wall and continued her lost flight one word came to mind, "Harry," she whispered heartbroken, she would never see him again. The sound of someone getting closer drove Ginny deeper into the castle.  
  
Harry cried out in pain sitting up in bed. He looked around his room in confusion, gingerly he reached up touching his scar. It stung like mad, not the usual pain he felt when near Voldemort. He rubbed it gently trying to ease the discomfort. The pain no more than began to ebb away when his body convulsed. Freezing shivers raced down his spine as his body shuddered involuntarily. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. It felt like a solid chunk of ice had permanently settled into his stomach. The fog in Harry's brain slowly began to clear only to be replaced by one word, Ginny. She was in trouble and his brain screamed for him to go to her. Tossing his covers aside he bolted out of bed reaching for his cloths. Harry cursed at himself for taking so long to put on his t-shirt and jeans becoming out right pissed at how long it seemed to take him to tie up his sneakers.   
  
Harry grabbed his wand and reached for the door before abruptly turning around striding back to his trunk. Throwing open the lid he rummaged around not caring for the large mess he was making when tossing bits of clothing and books around in his frantic search. He found the parchment he was looking for using his wand he activated it. His eyes scanned over the marauder's map quickly searching. His eyes found two dots moving down the corridor near the library, "What in the hell are Crabbe and Goyle doing out at this time of night?" Harry muttered to himself. This wasn't good, he searched further with mounting apprehension, two more dots were not too far away from the moving points of Crabbe and Goyle. Filch and Mrs. Norris were in what seemed to be a closet and were not moving. His eyes searched further when movement caught his eye down lower on the map. A dot was marked, Ginny Weasley, was moving fast deep within the castle. Harry's heart began to race wondering what she was doing. The need to get to her built to a powerful urge he couldn't resist, his heart came to abrupt halt at the site of another dot just a few corridors away from Ginny's quickly moving name, Draco Malfoy was heading in Ginny's direction. Without consulting the map further Harry raced out of the room.   
  
Harry grabbed the handle to Ron's door trying to open it but it was locked. He pounded on the door not caring if he woke up the entire school much less the rest of the seventh year males, in fact it would be for the best if they did. "Dammit Ron open your bloody door! Ginny's in trouble!" he shouted at the top of his lungs trying to knock the door in with his fist. Harry could hear muffled voices and scuffling sounds though the door, behind him other doors opened as sleepy young men came to see what the uproar was about. Ron threw the door open eyes wide, an orange sheet wrapped around his waist, his red hair sticking up everywhere. Harry glanced beyond Ron's shoulder to see Hermione in one of Ron's white button down shirts which came down almost to her knees exposing slender legs as she struggled to put on her jeans quickly turning her head to look at Harry and Ron. Harry would have enjoyed catching his two best friends in such a compromising situation had it not been for the circumstances that brought him here in the first place. Harry filed away this little amusing tid-bit to use against his friends at a later date, "Get dressed and bring your wand," he commanded. Ron simply nodded the urgency in Harry's tone left not room for questions at that moment. Harry turned around and saw three other males heads disappearing into their rooms, "What's going on Harry?" shouted Seamus through the open door of his dorm. "It's Ginny, hurry up!" Harry shouted as he began to pace.   
  
It was only a matter of less than a minute or two that it took for them to join him in the hall, but it felt like an eternity of precious time that couldn't be wasted. Harry keep checking the map seeing that Ginny was still a distance away from Malfoy. Hermione raced out of the dorm room with Ron right on her heels, Dean, Seamus and Neville were a few seconds behind. The group stood waiting wands in hand tense. Harry held the map out to the circled group, "We have to get to her," was all Harry had to say. "Shit," Seamus growled at the parchment. Harry didn't care at that moment if the other three found out about the map; he would talk to them later. "Come on," said Harry rushing to the staircase. "I'll kill him!" Ron yelled. The group was racing down the stairs towards the common room as Harry gave out instructions. "Hermione, get Dumbledore," Harry ordered. "You three go after Crabbe and Goyle," Harry barked as they ran to the portrait door. "What's going on?" a voice said from the middle of the common room. Colin and Ginger had been out for a midnight stroll and were still in common room talking when the group of seventh year students came flying down the stairs like bats out of hell. "Ginny, trouble, Draco." Neville said. "We're coming with you," Colin said firmly. Harry nodded turning back to exit the portrait entrance. The group split up, Hermione took off to get Dumbledore, Ginger raced behind "I'll get Professor McGonagall," she called out. Dean, Seamus and Neville took off in search of Crabbe and Goyle. Harry, Ron and Colin ran off at break neck speed towards Ginny. "Let me get there in time," Harry prayed out loud.   
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Ginger yelled at the door as she hit on it with a tiny fist, "Professor McGonagall please!" Ginger cried out in frustration, tears welling in her eyes. Professor McGonagall pulled open her door quickly tying her night robe around her sleeping gown, "What on earth is the matter Miss LeMange?" said Professor McGonagall. "Ginny's in danger, something about Malfoy, the guys went chasing after her." Ginger's rushed words were almost impossible for Professor McGonagall to catch; the most she understood was Ginny, danger and Malfoy. "Ginger you need to calm down," McGonagall tried to soothe the frantic girl. "There's no time we have to go now!" Ginger cried out grabbing the Professor's hand tugging on her. "Ginny could die!" she screamed. "Oh dear," McGonagall's eyes widened at the usually calm girls outburst, "We must get to Headmaster," Professor McGonagall said shutting her door behind her.   
  
Hermione ran up to the stone gargoyle panting for breath, "Lemon drops," she said. The statue stood unmoving. Hermione growled in frustration, "Chocolate fudge," still nothing, "peppermint patty. . . banana smoothie. . . butterscotch chips. . . raspberry cream. . . caramel toffee. . . Blueberry Buckle!" she screamed at the unyielding work of stone. "Dammit would you just MOVE!" Hermione cried out in extreme frustration rearing back she kicked the figure as hard as she could with her sneaker clad foot. Pain shot up her leg making her knees weak, she began to yelp in pain hobbling around. "You blasted piece of rock!" Hermione had lost patience and apparently part of her sanity at that moment, "Ruddy stupid heap of bloody stone!" Hermione screamed out her frustration at the stone gargoyle, if she didn't know any better the statue was smirking back at her. She heard quick footfalls behind her, wheeling around with her wand out she faced a fast approaching Professor McGonagall and Ginger both with stunned expressions on their faces. "Miss Granger, if you would kindly hold your tongue," Professor McGonagall said sternly as she stopped beside Hermione. "We could hear you all the way back there," Ginger pointed behind her. "We have to hurry!" Hermione rushed. "I know, vanilla chewy," McGonagall said turning to the gargoyle. The stone creature leap aside as the three females hurried forward to the stairs as Hermione walked past she could have swore she heard the gargoyle chuckling at her. 


	28. To the Rescue

Twenty - Eight  
  
"Shhh do you hear that?" said Dean halting his friends with his out stretched arm. Seamus and Neville listened, "Sounds like those two oafs are talking," said Seamus. Peering around the corner the three friends saw Crabbe and Goyle half way down the hall. "I don't see why we have to stand here and baby sit Filch, we've already knocked him out," said Crabbe's distant voice. "You want to cross Draco with the way he's been acting this year?" countered Goyle's low voice. "No," Crabbe said sharply, "Something's off with him, but I'm not putting my head on the chopping block to figure it out." The three Gryffindor men looked at each other in shock; this was the most they had heard the two Slytherin's ever speak. "I didn't know those two knew how to put a complete sentence together," muttered Dean while listening. "Just shut up and keep on your guard, you know what he said. We have to 'deal' with anyone we come across," said Goyle. Neville tensed gripping his wand harder and looked at his two friends. "Shall we do this the easy way or the fun way?" Seamus growled. "Personally, I could do with a bit of fun," Neville whispered. If Dean and Seamus were surprised at their friend's slow to evolve Gryffindor bravery they didn't show it at that moment. "Ready?" said Neville. "You mess with one lion," Seamus started. "You face the entire roaring pride," finished Dean.  
  
"Hello boys!" Dean called out as they approached the Slytherin pair. Crabbe and Goyle spun around looking surprised. Striding forward quickly Dean marched with Neville to his right, Seamus flanking his left. All three men looked imposing as if ready to face down death. Dean had his wand out and ready, Seamus and Neville had their wands in their back pockets fists clenched. Before the two brutes could respond Dean raised his wand, "Expelliarmus!" he cried out. Crabbe and Goyle's wands flew out of their hands landing at Dean's feet. The two Slytherins looked down at their now empty wand hands and then up at each other in total confusion. "I've always wanted to do this," said Neville rearing his arm back and throwing it forward with all his might. His fist smashing hard into Goyle's nose, a sickening crunch echoed off the walls. Crabbe stood stunned for a moment not believing what he was seeing; Seamus took advantage of the halfwits stupidity, side stepping with his fist up shooting his foot out at hip level landing a powerful side kick into Crabbe's midsection. As the Slytherin bent forward from force of the blow Seamus brought his fist up in a stiff upper cut that caught Crabbe's jaw snapping his head backward. Neville ducked as Goyle swung with his right fist; his left hand over his gushing nose, blood covering and dripping off his fingers. Neville brought his fist up connecting it with the boy's large stomach, the Slytherin grunted as the air was knocked out of him. Crabbe and Goyle dropped to their knees, "Stupefy!" Dean yelled, knocking the two out. "I was just getting started!" protested Neville. "I must thank me dad for those muggle martial art lessons every summer," said Seamus looking at the two lumps now on the floor. "We better try and find Filch," said Neville. Seamus wrinkled his nose, "Do we have to?" he said. "Yes, we do," said Neville rolling his eyes. "I'll stand guard over these two morons," said Dean.  
  
Seamus and Neville made their way further down the corridor; Filch was supposedly in a closet according to the piece of parchment Harry had shown them earlier. Seamus walked to a door opening it, he had heard rumor of such a map, but passed it off as legend. He'd definitely have to ask Harry about it later. Pulling his wand out of his pocket he muttered, "Lumos", stepping forward into the utility closet. The light from the wand cast shadows over everything in the small room. Against the far wall propped up into a sitting position was Filch, Mrs. Norris lay stretched out on her side near Filch's feet. "Neville I found 'em," Seamus called out. Kneeling closer to inspect the janitor Seamus noted a large lump on the man's temple, it was slowly turning a nasty shade of black and purple, a thin line of blood ran down his cheek from the apparent gash that caused the lump. "One of those two beamed him a good one," muttered Seamus.  
  
The steady rise and fall of the older man's chest showed he was still with the living. Seamus reached his hand out lightly touching the cat's side, she too was breathing but other than that he had no idea if she was hurt. Neville stopped in the doorway of the closet, "They alright?" he asked. Seamus stood up looking on the shelves for something to press against Filch's forehead to help with the mild bleeding, "They knocked him for a good one, better go get Madam Pomfrey," Seamus said reaching for a clean rag. "Right," Neville said before turning and running back up the corridor to Dean. "Filch ok?" asked Dean. "Not sure, I'm going to go get the nurse. Sure you'll be ok with those two?" said Neville nodding his head to Malfoy's henchmen still out on the floor. "Yeah, their not going anywhere anytime soon," Dean looked down at them with disgust.  
  
"Where in the hell is she?" Ron asked running beside his best friend as fast as they could down a long corridor. "She should be close by," said Colin gripping his wand tighter as they approached another set of stairs to descend. A distant scream rent through the otherwise quiet of the castle, "Ginny!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs racing down the stairs into the darkness.  
  
Neville burst through the empty infirmary calling out for the nurse; he received no answer in return. Quickly he ran to the end of the long rows of beds to the nurse's office door. Madam Pomfrey was on her back on the office floor, her legs crumpled beneath her. One arm was stretched out to the side, an empty bottle beside her upturned palm, bright orange medicine puddled near the mouth of the bottle. Her other arm was flung across her forehead. "Madam Pomfrey?" Neville knelt down beside the nurse feeling for a pulse on her neck; it beat strong beneath his finger tips. He said a silent prayer of thanks, standing back up he looked around the room finding it empty. "She must have been stunned," he spoke to himself. Neville ran back towards the infirmary doors, before he could reach them they flew open. Professor Dumbledore came in with Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Ginger entered right behind them. "Madam Pomfrey is out cold on the office floor, it looks as if she might have been stunned," said Neville. "We found Filch and Mrs. Norris in a closet, Filch is hurt, hit his head somehow. We heard Crabbe and Goyle as much as confess." said Neville looking back and forth between the two Professors. "Where are they now Neville?" Professor Dumbledore said, his usually twinkling eyes flashed a hint of anger.  
  
"Dean and Seamus are with them near the library not too far away from Filch. We had a bit of . . . er. . . a run in of sorts with them Professor." Neville ducked his head a bit waiting for Professor McGonagall to yell at him. "Very well then, Minerva, call Serveus and see to Poppy, have him meet us near the Library, join us as soon as you can. Miss Granger if you would please get Madam Pomfrey's medical bag in her office and follow me, Miss LeMange please stay and assist Professor McGongall. Mr. Longbottom, lead the way if you would please," said Dumbledore with an air of calm control. Everyone flew into action, Hermione ran back retrieving the medical bag, giving the nurse a fleeting glance as she rushed through the office. She ran back out of the infirmary catching up with Neville and the headmaster, "Professor, what about Ginny?" Hermione tried to remain calm. The headmaster stopped in his tracks looking down at the young woman clutching the bag, nodding to himself he spoke, "Neville, you and Hermione continue on and meet Professor Snape. Please pass along the message that I want everyone brought to the infirmary as soon as possible," said Dumbledore. Hermione and Neville turned without further instruction and hurried on their way as the headmaster turned striding in the opposite direction.  
  
Ginny's legs burnt from pushing herself so hard, her feet hurt from the constant pounding of bare flesh against cold stone. Her heart was racing in her chest as her breath came out in quick pants. She was half way down a dim corridor deep within the castle, looking behind her she checked to see if Draco had reached her yet. Turning to face forward her eyes bulged in horror, she screamed, coming to an abrupt halt. Draco stood at the end of the corridor, the orb projecting Tom's hazy figure floating up beside him. Malfoy's face was yet again blank, his feet planted apart as he stood tall and stiff, his arms out at his sides, his wand gripped in his hand. Tom's form had an amused expression on his face, arms crossed in front of his chest, "Tut, tut Ginny. Running away like that, for shame," His expression changed to one of extreme anger, "Enough of your games girl, time to become one with me. Don't worry my dear; I'll never forget your 'sacrifice' to me," Tom sneered. Draco began advancing on her with long purposeful strides. "Ginny!" She heard her name called from behind her. Ginny's hair flew out around her as she spun looking behind her. Harry was running as fast as his long legs would carry him. Following right behind him on either side was Ron and Colin, all with their wands out looking murderous. Ginny looked back over her shoulder to see Draco moving closer. "What in the hell!" she heard Ron shout looking back between Malfoy and Riddle's image. "Stop them!" Tom shouted. Ginny only had a second to dive out of the way hearing Draco yell, "Revertia Status!" swinging his arm down. "What the Fu. . ." Colin began to shout in confusion at the floating figure hovering near Malfoy, before the jet of light hit him in the chest throwing him back several feet where he landed in a heap.  
  
Ron threw a glance over his shoulder looking at Colin before turning his attention back, wand up pointing at Malfoy. "Riddle!" Harry spat the name out. "Harry Potter, you are always the fly in my ointment aren't you," Riddle's hazy figure glared at Harry, "You won't succeed in stopping me this time Potter!" Ginny knelt on one knee, hands planted on the cold stone floor panting for breath looking back and forth between Draco, Riddle and Ron, Harry. Ron's face was contorted in pure hatred, "Leave my sister alone!" he bellowed. Tom's powerful cold gaze turned to Ron, his nose curling in disdain. "Yet another Weasley, how quaint." sneered Tom. "You won't have her, she's mine!" Harry yelled his fist shaking with rage, "You will not take her away from me ever again!" Tom's evil chuckle chilled Ginny to the bone, "Finish him," Riddle whispered. "Draco NO!" Ginny screamed. Draco's entire being began to shake his arm quivering violently, his face contoured in agony, "Ginny. . ." he choked out as his wand arm rose up.  
  
Time began to move at a painfully slow pace. Split seconds stretched into minutes in Ginny's mind. Sounds began to blur in her ears. She turned her head slowly screaming at Harry and Ron to run, Ron slowly raised his arm up shouting something at the same time Harry was also shouting raising his wand further. It was too late, she could see the spell already begin to leave Draco's wand. There was nothing else she could do, "NO!" she screamed with every inch of breath within her lungs and launched herself up and forward facing Harry. Ron's spell flew out of his wand, a flash of silver light; it hit the hovering orb shattering it into a shower of sparkling dust. Riddle's scream bounced off the walls as his ghostly figure exploded. The spell Draco cast hit Ginny in the back at the same moment Harry's spell shot towards Draco. "Ginny!" Harry and Ron cried out together. She was enveloped in a blinding white light lifting her up off of the ground. Her arms flew out beside her as her head flew back. Her back arched up as her hair flew out wildly around her; a soul wrenching scream escaped her lungs as searing pain tore through her body. She could not see Draco slump unconscious behind her from Harry's spell as her body convulsed. She watched helplessly at Ron and Harry's horror struck reaction. A thick void of blackness pulled her away. 'Harry, Ron. . .' She thought split seconds before it was over, ' I'm sorry. . .'  
  
Blinding brightness, never ending darkness. Flashes of gold and fiery red. Cooling wetness, a flood of warmth. A soothing melody playing on the senses and a feeling of contentment.  
  
For the second time in recent history Ginny's brain felt terribly fuzzy. Ginny squinted one golden hazel eye open, all she could see was red, lots and lots of carroty, fiery red. Her eye brows furrowed down as she slowly opened the other eye, even more red joined the other side of her vision a lot with a spot of brown and a shock of black. Ginny blinked several times looking around her. Molly Weasley turned her head away from the men's conversation looking down at her daughter absentmindedly smoothing the blanket. The first thing she noticed was her daughter looking around in confusion. "She's awake!" Molly cried out.  
  
Everyone turned their attention at once to the bed. Ginny realized that her entire family was standing or sitting before her along with Harry and Hermione. Everyone rushed forward at once beaming happiness and relief at her. Molly immediately bent forward embracing her daughter in a lovingly fierce hug. "Oh my sweet girl, we were so worried." She felt her hand being squeezed, turning her head she saw Harry sitting on a chair on the same side of the bed she found him when she woke up like the last time. He was smiling down at her, a look of complete relief washed over his tired features. Molly pulled away to be replaced with Arthur holding his daughter delicately in his arms, "My girl, my sweet girl. I was so afraid," her father whispered into her hair, tears threatened to fall as he pulled back smiling down at her. She was hugged in turn by each of her brothers, Harry not once letting go of her hand. "About time you decided to join us," said Fred standing behind Bill waiting for his turn. "We were about to start using you as a tester for some of our new products to get you to wake up!" George said pushing Bill and Fred aside to embrace Ginny giving her a large zerbert on her cheek. "You gave us a right fright," said Charlie at the foot of her bed. Ron stood beside Harry and Hermione beaming with joy looking down at his sister.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Ginny asked as Fred hugged giving her a zerbert on her other cheek. "Four days," Hermione answered "We thought you were trying to pull a sleeping beauty on us, 'cept Harry would kiss you and you didn't wake up," said Fred. Ginny looked up at Harry who grinned at her, "Well it was worth a shot," he said shrugging his shoulders. Percy leaned in giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek before stepping aside. Charlie embraced her in a tight hug rubbing her back. He stepped back as Ron and Hermione came around to the 'hugging' side of the bed. Hermione bent down wrapping her slender arms around her best friend, "I was so afraid I'd lost you, my closest thing to a real sister," she said pressing her cheek firmly against Ginny's. Ginny could feel her cheek become damp from Hermione's tears. Hermione pulled back smiling happily at Ginny.  
  
Ron slowly sat down staring at Ginny, a rampant range of emotions flashing over his face. He gripped her shoulders in his large warm hands looking at her for several seconds before speaking. "That's twice, Gin. Please don't scare me like that ever again," his voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. Ginny knew that he was referring to Riddle. Ron pulled her into a firm embrace. Harry let go of her hand so she could wrap both of her arms around him, rubbing his back gently. She could feel Ron squeezing her tight. Their hug lasted longer than any of the others; no one made a move to interrupt the two youngest Weasley siblings. "I love you Gin," Ron whispered into his baby sister's ear. "Aw Ron, I love you too." Ginny whispered into her brother's ear hugging him as tight as she could. Eventually the two pulled back as Ron gave her a final rub on the back. He stood up and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. The family continued to smile bigger than Ginny had ever seen them smile before, like it was Christmas and Birthdays all wrapped up in one.  
  
Ginny turned looking over at Harry. He slowly moved from his chair to the side of her bed, never taking his eyes off of her. "You risked your life for me," He said flatly. Ginny frowned slightly taking his large strong hand back again into her own. "You did it for me," she said in just as even a tone of voice as he had. She could see out of the corner of her eye her mother open her mouth to say something but her father's hand on her shoulder stopped her. Her entire family stood quietly watching. "That was different," Harry said. Ginny looked deep into his beautiful eyes, those same eyes that enchanted her from the moment she saw them. "I'd do it again to, because I love you," she said reaching up brushing aside a lock of black hair from his forehead. "And I'm not the only one," said Ginny. She could see everyone nod their head in agreement. "Your my world, I couldn't stand to lose you." said Harry. "You won't," Ginny said, her tone was final, "I'd go to the depths of Hell for you Harry." Ginny's grasp on Harry's hand was so firm her knuckles were white. Harry searched her face with his eyes pleading with her silently. "I'm not going to let you walk away from me," she whispered fiercely. Harry gave a shuddering sign. "Harry," Ron said sternly looking at his best friend, "I would have done the same thing, we all would have." Each and every Weasley including Hermione in turn looked him straight in the eye in strong determination nodding to him. Even the ever joking twins were sober nodding in agreement.  
  
Ginny watched her family she didn't think she could have been more proud of them. "Harry, you're family," Molly said looking hard into Harry's eyes. "Family and friends are always worth it," Arthur finished for her. "I'm sure if you ask any of your mates in Gryffindor they'd say the same thing. Hell I'm sure that would go just as well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," said Fred. "You mess with one lion," said George. "You face the entire roaring pride," said Bill with a curt nod. Harry turned back looking at Ginny, she smiled sweetly at him. "I love you," he said softly. "I love you," said Ginny. Harry leaned forward slowly, raising her chin with his fingers. Gently he brushed a tender kiss across her lips. Cat calls and whistles filled the quiet infirmary as her twin brothers as well as Charlie and Bill joined in on the fun of razzing the couple. Arthur smiled placing his hand on his wife's shoulder squeezing it gently. Molly reached up squeezing his hand back a misty look in her eyes. Ron stood with his arm around Hermione's shoulder, kissing her forehead gently, feeling her squeeze his waist. 


	29. Dumbledore's Office

Twenty-Nine  
  
After a while of pleasant conversation Madam Pomfrey bustled over insisiting that everyone leave for dinner and allow her patient rest before the nurse left to retrieve Ginny's meal tray. Another round of hugs and kisses, as well as getting her hair ruffled by her brothers, and the promise to be good were shared before the older Weasley members walked out leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry. The trio turned their attention from the closing door at the end of the infirmary to the redhead who was absent mindedly fingering the pendant hanging from the fine gold chain around her neck sitting on the hospital bed. "So will one of you tell me what happened?" Ginny said dropping her hand and looked between the three friends standing. "Professor Dumbledore has talked to us and asked us to allow him to talk to you personally," said Harry. Ginny noticed that all three had a very sour expression, especially Ron and Harry. Ginny bristled, "What do you mean you can't tell me," she said glaring between the three of them. "Well. . . err. . ." said Ron. "It's not that he's trying to keep you in the dark, Gin," soothed Hermione. "Then what is it," Ginny said, her eyes narrowing. "Really love," Harry said sitting down at the edge of her bed, "Professor Dumbledore thought it would be easier to tell you all at once rather than you hear several stories," Harry said frowning. "Fine," Ginny huffed crossing her arms in front of her. Harry stroked her legs over her blankets. "Is there anything you can tell me?" hissed Ginny. "Sure," said Ron looking uncomfortable. "How is Colin?" Ginny asked quickly. "He's fine, was let out the very next day," answered Harry. "What. . . what about Tom?" Ginny said in a small voice, losing all her previous fire. The trio visibly tensed, "Gone. . . Bloody bastard is gone," Ron growled. Harry gave Ron a sharp look. "Malfoy?" Ginny spoke softly not wanting to say the name. "We should be getting to dinner," Hermione said hurriedly as Harry and Ron's faces turned dark.   
  
Ginny was about to say more when Madam Pomfrey came back with her meal tray chasing the remaining visitors out. Each of them stepped up giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and the promise to return. "I'm sorry," Harry said into her ear. "It's Dumbledore who asked you not to talk, I won't hold it against you," Ginny said back loud enough for the others to hear. Harry reached up brushing a stray lock of hair over Ginny's shoulder smiling, "I'll see you in a bit."   
  
Ginny had barely finished her mint humbug after dinner treat when more visitors began to arrive. Dean, Seamus and Neville arrived each giving her a pink daisy. They stayed for a while telling their tale of boldly facing Malfoy's brutes and saving Filch from a dusty demise stuck in a utility closet. Ginny laughed enjoying the tale they spun, she gasped in all the right spots and marveled in their bravery. All in all she did a wonderful job of stroking the men's egos with high praise. "My gallant knights," Ginny smiled at them in turn as they sat around her bed reliving their tale again. Seamus scooped her hand up kissing the back of it, "Was nothing M'lady," he said with a rogue-ish grin and wink. Ginny laughed at him being cheeky. Ginny stiffled a yawn with the back of her hand which promted the three men to stand up and announce it was time to leave and let her rest. Ginny frowned and faked a pout, "But I was so enjoying your company," she said. "Aww, don't worry, we'll tell you the tale over and over again when you return to the tower," Dean reassured. "And anyone else that will listen," joked Neville.   
  
The sun had sunk low in the sky when Colin and Ginger entered. "She's asleep," Ginger whispered, "We should leave her alone." Ginny opened her eyes and sat up quickly; "Oh no you don't!" she smiled brightly. They each took a side of her bed and sat down, "Colin!" Ginny exclaimed throwing her arms around him, "I was so worried." she hugged him tight her eyes prickling with tears. "Yes, he's a regular hero now," Ginger teased. Ginny gave Colin a huge kiss on the cheek, "Yes he is my hero," she said swatting Ginger's arm. "Hey now, that's my boyfriend your man-handling," said Ginger winking. Ginny squeezed Colin even tighter. "Mmmfftt...." Colin tried to speak in Ginny's suffocating embrace. Ginny released her bear hug on Colin holding him at arm's length. Colin's cheeks and ears were bright pink with embarrassment, "It was nothing," he said. "Nothing in deed!" Ginny frowned at him, "You came to my rescue and risked bodily harm, that isn't just nothing to me." Colin blushed further. "You keep this up Gin and he'll be as red as a ripe tomato," said Ginger smiling at Colin. Ginny let go of Colin to hug Ginger tight. "Neville told me how you went to get Professor McGonagall, Thank you." said Ginny sitting back against the headboard looking at her two friends. "Anything for you," said Ginger squeezing Ginny's hand. "You should have seen Hermione," said Ginger, "Professor McGonagall and I were rushing to get to Professor Dumbledore when we heard her from the end of the hall cursing up a storm. She even kicked the gargoyle!" Ginger nodding as she spoke. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she laughed putting her hand over her chest, "I will definitely have to ask her about that!"   
  
Harry was able to stop by for a few moments before Madam Pomfrey chased him out with the threat of making it so he was never comfortable riding a broomstick ever again if he didn't leave and let her patient rest. This earned the nurse a very dirty look once her back was turned from Harry; Ginny followed his glare with sticking her tongue out at the nurse's back. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning," Harry promised before bending over kissing her. Ginny spent a restless night reliving the horrors over and over again in her mind. Tom appearing from the floating orb. Malfoy's blank face, Colin being hit by the hex. Ron's rage, the look of utter horror on Harry face as she was struck by the powerful curse. Malfoy's eyes as he struggled against Riddle. Tom laughing at her. Ginny rolled over onto her back shivering despite the late spring warmth. She stared at the shadows the moonlight created on the walls. When exhaustion finally claimed her in the wee hours of the morning it was a blessed dreamless sleep.   
  
Bright rays of sunlight woke Ginny the next morning. Madam Pomfrey greeted her with a wonderful smelling breakfast tray and news that she would be dismissed before lunch. Ginny nibbled on her french toast when a third year Hufflepuff arrived with a delivery for her. It was a large ring of wild flowers and a note attached, 'We always keep our promises, Gred and Feorge.' Ginny turned the card over but it was blank. The third year student sat the ring of flowers on her night stand and rushed away blushing. Ginny furrowed her eye brows reaching out to inspect the arrangement. Knowing the twins it was probably jinxed. Turning it around she began to laugh to the point of tears, it was not an ordinary ring to put flowers in, but a toilet seat!   
  
Ginny sipped her tea occasionally giggling when she would glance over at her floral masterpiece, she could hear someone approaching but couldn't see thanks to the fact that Madam Pomfrey had failed to remove the side curtain. Ginny was prepared to see Harry come around the corner but was startled to see Susan Bones smiling at her. "Good morning," Ginny said trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice. "Hi, Ginny, how are you feeling?" Susan said brightly. Flashes of Susan and Harry in the corridor crossed Ginny's mind, "I'm better thanks," Ginny smiled politely. "I'm sure you're curious to why I've stopped by," Susan said sweetly, "Harry always spoke so fondly of you when he was tutoring me in transfigurations. I wanted to stop by and wish you a speedy recovery!" Susan reached into her pocket pulling out a bag of chocolate frogs handing them to Ginny and smiled. In Ginny's mind every bird burst forth in a song of halleluiah. Ginny could have jumped out of the bed and done an irish jig that would have made Seamus proud at that very moment. She was half tempted to leap out of the bed and hug the stuffing out of Susan. Instead she settled on smiling extra bright and thanked Susan for the lovely gesture. "I'm sorry I can't stay long, but I promised I'd meet Ernie for breakfast," Susan said blushing slightly. Ginny's day couldn't have gotten any better.   
  
Shortly after Susan left Harry arrived. Ginny grabbed a hold of his robes giving him the biggest kiss ever happily hugging him in a fit of bubbly giggles. Harry was over come by his girlfriend's excitement, "I don't know what you had for breakfast, but I'm going to make sure you receive it every morning," he said laughing. Ginny showed him her 'floral' arrangement from the twins which caused Harry to crack up with laughter. "Good morning, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter. I see this morning has found you well," Professor Dumbledore said smiling, his eyes crinkled in the corners as he chuckled in humor seeing her brothers' choice of get well gift. "Once you're changed I would like you to join me in my office Ginny." The headmaster smiled politely. Some of the previous night's irritation resurfaced in Ginny but she was able to contain it nodding in agreement. "The password is vanilla chewy, I shall see you shortly," said Dumbledore gently before turning to leave.   
  
"Here," said Ginny handing Harry the toilet floral ring, "Take this on up to the common room to give everyone a good laugh." Ginny promised to meet him at lunch, if possible, after her meeting with the headmaster. Harry grew very serious before he left as if something was bothering him, when Ginny asked he simply shrugged it off. "It's nothing," he said giving her a reassuring smile. "Bullock! You're a terrible liar Harry Potter," Ginny scolded him. "I beg to differ," Harry argued jokingly. "Well you're a terrible liar to me," she threw back. Ginny swung her legs over the edge of the bed grabbing her bag of toiletries and cloths standing up. Harry stood at the end of her bed with the flower covered toilet ring in his hands watching her. "What, you plan on joining me in my shower?" she teased. Harry made a low growl deep in his throat, "Don't tempt me," he said. Ginny just smiled at him giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking to the infirmary bath.   
  
Ginny tapped lightly on the door to the headmaster's office. "Come in," she heard a male voice call out. Opening the door Ginny entered walking past the many portraits of past headmasters, several were dozing, and some would politely smile giving her a wave. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk reading through the many papers piled on his desk, Fawkes sat on top of his perch watching Ginny move across the room taking a chair before the desk. "Ah, Ginny, thank you for coming so early." said Dumbledore giving Ginny a warm friendly smile. "I am sure you are most curious to the events that took place several nights past. I'm also sure you're rather irritated that I requested to speak to you first rather than have you hear the tale spun several times over in several different forms," he said giving Ginny a knowing look. Ginny quirked her brow giving a half cocked grin. "I am most curious to why you felt the need to withhold information from me," she said earnestly. "I've come to learn that even those with the most honorable of intentions tend to become slanted in their views when retelling information at times," Professor Dumbledore said sitting back into his chair, "Most especially those who may feel stronger emotions on certain subjects." Ginny politely waited for Dumbledore to continue. "So rather than have you hear a one sided interpretation of the events I thought I would hear all sides, save yours of course, and fill you in by the view point of a third party witness." Ginny sat back in her chair crossing her legs getting more comfortable, she had a feeling this might take a while.   
  
After an hour of listening calmly to Professor Dumbledore's accounts on everything Ginny's head was reeling, "So Malfoy was merely a pawn in those sick death eaters's game?" Ginny said stunned. "So it appears, the 'gift' of the glass orb before the start of school was a devious move on their part," Dumbledore said pouring two cups of tea from the service that had just appeared on his desk. After accepting a cup and setting back Ginny continued, "Are you telling me, he knew nothing of what was going on?" After taking a sip and setting his cup down Dumbledore studied Ginny closely, "It doesn't appear to be the same sort of possession you experienced," Dumbledore frowned sadly, "Apparently this time Tom wanted Mr. Malfoy to know exactly what was going on, for what ever reasons." Ginny thought for a moment staring at Fawkes, "Professor, I had the strangest experience between being hit by the curse and waking. Perhaps you could help me understand. It was like nothing I'd ever experience before." Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I do believe we have Fawkes here to thank for that," he gestured towards the majestic phoenix. "At the time of my arrival finding you unconscious Fawkes some how felt the need to join me in my journey. It was his tears that saved you my dear," Professor looked fondly at his long time companion who thrilled of a soothing note that gave Ginny the odd feeling that the bird was expression appreciation for the praise. Ginny stood up walking slowly over to the fiery bird as it watched her. "Thank you Fawkes, I'm eternally grateful for the gift you've given me," Ginny's eyes welled up with unshed tears, reaching out she gently stroked his chest. Fawkes released a beautiful low note raising it's beak up higher enjoying the girls attention.  
  
A knock of the door drew Ginny's attention away from the phoenix. Professor Dumbledore walked over to open the door. Draco Malfoy walked in looking unhappy and frowned slightly when his eyes fell upon Ginny standing by Fawkes on his perch. Ginny visibly tensed, she saw a flash of hurt cross over his features before becoming a cool mask. "You asked for me Professor?" Draco said keeping his tone of voice respectful. "Yes I did Mr. Malfoy, please come in," Dumbledore said closing the door stepping only a couple of feet away from it. "I've just informed Miss Weasley here of your account of recent events," Professor Dumbledore said, watching the slytherin closely. Draco nodded looking into the empty fireplace. Several long seconds passed where no one spoke. "Well, if the two of you will excuse me, there is something that I must attend to," said Dumbledore turning to the door, leaving the two of them alone.   
  
Several more minutes passed neither of them making a move to speak. With one last stroke of her fingers on Fawkes' chest Ginny took a few steps towards the door. "I had no control," Draco spoke softly standing a few feet away from her. Ginny stopped turning her head to look at him; he stood there looking down at his upturned palms slowly balling them into fists. "I couldn't do a bloody thing but watch most of the time, no control what so ever," his voice grew firm and resentful. "He enjoyed it too, taunting me." Draco's jaw clenched and unclenched as he looked across the room to one of the tall windows. "How much of it was Tom?" Ginny spoke softly. Draco's head snapped back looking at her. "How much of this year was you and not Tom?" she asked again. Draco stood in place arms by his side staring at her, not speaking.   
  
Sighing Ginny turned to leave, Draco reached out grabbing her wrist preventing her from walking out, "Kitt---, Ginny," Draco said. Ginny looked down at the hand holding her wrist then slowly back up to Draco. He released his hold on her shoving his hands in his pockets. "I. . ." he began before taking his hand out of his pocket racking it through his blond hair looking around the room to find his words. "I . . ." he said again looking frustrated. Ginny watched him struggle with himself. "I'm sorry," he finally said looking at her. She noticed his entire presence was still that of the Malfoy she'd always known; his tall proud stance, his self confidence and ever present arrogance. The one thing lacking was the total malice he typically radiated towards her. In its place she saw deep within his eyes were almost sadness and grief and a touch of hope. Ginny set aside her strong feelings of misgivings toward her tormentor. "I forgive you, for everything," said Ginny, "But for what Tom did, there is no reason for you to ask for forgiveness. He is responsible for what happened, not you." Ginny said firmly. A long silence followed, a few times Ginny though Draco was going to say more, but in the end he chose to walk over to the fireplace to stand, staring down at the empty grate. Ginny quietly walked over to the door opening it slowly, stepping out silently. Just before the door completely latched from within the room she heard him speak in a soft voice, "He doesn't deserve you." 


	30. A Talk with Ron

Thirty  
  
Ginny had a lot to think about. Walking down the hall from Dumbledore's office a fresh wave of questions arose in her mind. One question keep ringing in her brain the most, would Tom ever truly be gone from her life? "No," her inner voice answered as she made her way to the main entrance. She had the strong desire to be outside, to take deep cleansing breaths of spring air. Ginny slowly made her way towards the lake, a warm breeze blew across the lawn causing stray locks of her straight silken hair to go into her eyes, filling her nostrils with the wonderful scent of fresh cut grass and blossoming flowers. Ginny reached up absentmindedly pulling the hair out of her eyes before sitting down on the grass looking out onto the rippling water. She wondered if her life would ever be simple again like the days before Hogwarts and Tom. Before she understood fully about the evil Voldemort brought, "No," her inner voice told her again, actually snorting at her in disgusted amusement. Despite what Dumbledore had told her she still wanted to hear what Harry and Ron had to say. She knew what Professor Dumbledore was hinting about earlier, in other words her brother and Harry would be biased concerning Malfoy. In most cases justifiably so, but it didn't quiet explain the impression she got that Dumbledore was trying to protect Draco somehow. 'But why?' she thought to herself. Does Dumbledore have such little faith in me after all I've been though to hold it against Malfoy for what those vile death eaters did to him, what Tom did to him? She had plenty enough reason to despise Malfoy, but regardless of what sort of arrogant creature he was, or the nasty things he's done and said over the years she could never hold him at fault for something he was a complete victim of.   
  
Ginny plucked at the grass as she sat on the lawn watching the breeze create waves along the lake surface. Time passed quietly while the remainder of the students whittled away the hours in classes before lunch. "Ginny?" she heard called out from behind her. Turning around she caught sight of Ron walking towards her. Dropping down on the lawn beside Ginny he watched a couple of pale yellow butterflies fluttering along crossing their paths. "Talked to Dumbledore?" Ron asked continuing to watch the butterflies on their journey. "Yeah," she answered wiping the stray grass blades off of her lap. "He bring Malfoy up?" said Ron, his face taking on a dark angry expression. Ginny frowned putting her hand over Ron's as it rest on the grass. Ron turned his attention to his sister, Ginny noted deep anger barely held in check in his eyes. "Yes, he apologized," Ginny said gently. "Good, but not enough" Ron growled. Ginny squeezed Ron's hand looking deep within his royal blue eyes, "It wasn't his fault Ron, I understand that and I forgave him. Can you?" Ron turned his attention back out to the lake watching the sunlight reflect off of the slow rippling water. "He almost killed you," Ron said softly. "Tom did, not him," Ginny said, "No different than what I did to Hermione," Ginny let go of Ron's hand hugging her arms around her stomach. Ron's head snapped around, "That wasn't your fault! Riddle possessed you, you had no control," Ron said hotly. "Neither did Malfoy," Ginny said flatly. Ron studied her for several long seconds before heaving a heavy sigh as if the weight of the world sat on his chest. "He's still a ruddy git," said Ron reaching out to pull on the grass. Ginny leaned her head over resting it on Ron's shoulder, "Yeah, I don't think he'll ever stop being an arrogant prat," Ginny relaxed feeling she had gotten through to her brother. "Doesn't mean I forgive him for all the other rubbish he's done over the years," said Ron resting his check against Ginny's head. "I'm not asking you to be friends with the amazing bouncing ferret. I'm just asking you to not blame him for this," said Ginny. She could feel Ron chuckling softly, "That is still one of my top 5 greatest memories," said Ron.   
  
"There you are!" the siblings heard Hermione call out from behind them. Hermione and Harry came walking up to them smiling. "Lunch is almost over," Harry said giving Ginny a hand to help her stand up. "Everything ok?" said Hermione looking slightly concerned, eyes going back and forth between Ginny and Ron. "Yeah," said Ron wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist kissing the side of her head, "Everything's fine." Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring smile lacing her fingers in Harry's, "We better head back so I can get my books before class." she said. Ginny didn't see the look that passed between Harry and Ron along with the slight nod of Ron's head. Harry gave Ginny's fingers a squeeze and smiled down at her as she glanced up at him, "Ready, love?" he asked. Ginny gave him a genuine smile that reached her eyes causing them to twinkle, "Ready to sit through yet another lecture from Professor Binns?" she said before snorting, "Oh yeah, this was so worth waking up for."   
  
"Would you mind going on up? I want to have a word with Ginny." Harry asked Ron and Hermione. "We'll see you inside," said Ron before turning towards the castle, pulling Hermione with him. Hermione gave a fleeting glance over her shoulder before turning back. "Everything ok, Harry?" Ginny asked turning her attention up to his handsome features. "I'm sorry," Harry said sadly. "What ever for?" said Ginny pulling a stray strand of hair out of her face as the wind blew it in her eyes. Harry reached up helping her brush the hair away from her face looking down up on her, "I failed you," said Harry. "Harr. ." Ginny tried to say before she was cut off. "I wasn't there to protect you." Harry said in a tone of self disgust. "Harry. . ." Ginny started to say. "I should have insisted on staying with you that night even if Madam Pomfrey hexed me into the next century," Harry went on speaking over her, "I don't. . ." but his words were cut off as Ginny grabbed him by the back of the neck with her free hand pulling him quickly down pressing his lips firmly against hers. Lightly her tongue teased his demanding entry. Harry took only a stunned moment to respond before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer parting his lips to gain her entry. Ginny's tongue darted in teasing his own. He tasted of chocolate and apples. Her mind again exploded in a million of glittering stars as she demanded more from his kiss, trying to push away any hint of doubt from his mind. She pressed her body against Harry clinging to him, her soft lips latching onto his bottom lip gently suckling. She felt him shiver, a groan escaping from deep within him.   
  
Slowly Ginny pulled back planting a kiss on either cheek before leaning her head back to look up at him. His eyes were slighting glazed over and she could feel his heart pounding against his chest. Both of them took short quick breaths to gain back the oxygen they lacked from their extended kiss. "Uh. . . um. . ." Harry stammered giving her a lopsided grin. "Don't you ever blame yourself Harry," Ginny said firmly, "I won't have it." Harry nodded slowly; she could see the doubt still in his eyes. "I love you," she said gently. It felt like Harry could see her soul and every secret she ever held with the intense gaze he bore upon her. He sighed deeply gathering her against him burying his head in her hair inhaling her scent. "God I love you so much it hurts," said Harry, his lips tickling the sensitive skin of her ears. "Oi! You better hurry up!" Ron called from the castle door. Harry and Ginny turned their heads to look up at him before turning back to each other. "Brothers," said Ginny rolling her eyes, Harry smiled. "Mine," he said giving her a final squeeze. Ginny smiled back up at him nodding, "Always."   
  
The final few weeks of school were a madhouse for those in seventh year. The stress was intense to try and cram every last bit of information they possibly could into their brains preparing for their N.E.W.T.S. "This is worse than O.W.L.S." complained Ron one evening. "I swear I think my brain is going to melt into a puddle," Seamus griped from across the room. Ginny was happy to spend her evenings quizzing Harry and who ever else was near by at the time she'd ask questions. "I will never understand why you would want to waste your time helping us study when you could be enjoying this nice weather," said Ron looking wistfully out the window at the beautiful evening sky of vivid magenta, pinks and oranges as the sun sank lower into the horizon. Early summer scents floated through the room teasing the studying students even more. "It does have it's benefits you know," Ginny said turning the page of questions over leaning back into Harry's chest where he had his arm around her, stroking her arm lightly, "I am getting in plenty of practice of my own for next year." Hermione beamed pride at Ginny's comment. "Urgg, not another Hermione!" Seamus exclaimed faking faint in his chair, which earned him a particularly nasty glare from Hermione. Ron chose that moment to duck his head down pretending to look for something in his bag to cover a grin. From across the room Lavender closed her book loudly, "I can't take anymore for tonight, I'm going to go enjoy what is left of this evening before the sun completely sets," she said standing up. Parvarti joined her in leaving the common room. Dean sat on a chair chewing on a sugar quill while concentrating on a book in his lap. Neville was sitting at a table across the room with Sage who was helping him study. "Let's go for a walk Hermione," Ron said standing up and stretching.   
  
The portrait swung open Colin entered followed by Ginger. "Hey, I was wanting to talk to you," Colin said turning his attention to Ron and the rest on the couch. Colin had a large yellow folder in his hand, Ginger walked over with him smiling at the group giving Ginny a wink. "Thought you might like to have these, so sorry I've taken so long to get them back," Colin said searching through the folder. "Ah here they are," he said pulling out a hand full of large photos handing them to Ron. "Colin I didn't realize you were taking photos, I didn't see any flashes," Hermione said trying to look up at them. "I didn't use one, special film so you don't need flash or bright lighting to get that perfect evening shot," Colin said looking proud. Ron sat back down on the end of the couch handing over the photos to Hermione who sat next to Ginny so that the four of them could look together. Harry leaned in on Ginny's other side so he could see as well. "Colin, these are amazing," Ginny breathed as photo after photo showed the four of them at different times in the dance.   
  
"Did you take any time to enjoy yourself at all?" Harry asked looking back from the photos to Colin standing before them. "I made sure he did," said Ginger linking her arm into Colin's. Colin looked down smiling at his girlfriend. Ginny smiled at the photo of the four of them sitting at the dinner table engaged in a conversation laughing at something Ron had said. Hermione moved onto the next one and Ginny took a sharp intake of breath. Colin had captured Ron and Hermione swaying to unheard music, fluttering fairies twinkled faintly around them. The photo Ron was looking down at Hermione smiling softly while stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Hermione was looking up at Ron, her face radiated joy. The handsome couple looked perfect and completely in love. "Wow," Harry muttered.   
  
Hermione smiled at Ron before turning to the next picture, Ginny and Hermione instantly snorted back laughter. This photo had Harry and Ron doing their little dance, "Think we should worry?" Ginny said in a staged whisper to Hermione, "That's just wrong," Hermione said shaking her head. "Owe you one Colin," Ron growled. Colin held his hands up, "I just took the photo, I didn't set the atmosphere." Hermione turned to the next photo before Ron could grab it, a low wolf whistle came way of Seamus who had stepped over to see the photos. "Blimey is it hot in here?" Seamus asked craning his neck to see the photo better. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes viewing the photo of the two of them dancing together, Ginny's arms around Hermione's waist, both girls' eyes glittering with identical wicked smiles. "Can I have that one?" Seamus asked grinning evilly. "No!" Harry and Ron said together. "Touchy!" said Seamus sauntering back to his chair.   
  
Ginny, Hermione and Ginger each shared a cocky grin before turning their attention back to the photos. "Ginny, you truly looked gorgeous that night," said Hermione looking down at a photo of Ginny and Harry slowly dancing in each other's arms. The photo Harry leaned down brushing his lips against hers, then the photo Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest her hands flat against his shoulders, Harry rested his cheek against the top of her head closing his eyes pulling her tighter to him. "If a picture can say a thousand words, I think all of them would be love," Ginger said looking down at the photo. Harry smiled up at her comment, "Thanks for these Colin, they're great," he said. "No problem, let me know if you want copies of any of them," Colin nodded before taking Ginger's hand and walking away. "Well I thought we looked rather good ourselves," Ron said smugly. "A wee bit self absorbed aren't we there dear brother?" Ginny teased. "Nah they were dead sexy," Seamus called from his chair. "Now that's just scary," Ron said looking horrified at Seamus. Seamus howled with laughter. Ginny covered her hand over her mouth faking a cough that sounded like, "Competition -- Hermione." Both Seamus and Ron gave her a disgusted look that Ginny returned only smiling at them sweetly, "What?" she said. "Gah!" Ron said throwing up his hands. Seamus winked over at Ginny and Hermione before going back to his reading.   
  
"How about that walk?" Hermione asked Ron standing up taking his hand. She handed the photos over to Ginny before pulling her boyfriend out of the common room. Ginny sat back against Harry looking through the pictures again. "You did look stunning," Harry whispered in her ear. "Did? As in past tense?" Ginny teased. "You know what I mean," Harry chuckled giving her another squeeze with his arm. "You know I will have to make a poster of this to give to the twins," Ginny said holding up the photo of Harry and Ron dancing. Harry groaned laying his head back against the couch, "They would just love that too much," he said through a smile. "And imagine how mortified Ron would be!" said Ginny getting excited with the idea. Harry took the photo of the four of them standing together on the dance floor talking and smiling, "I like this one," he said, "My family." Ginny blinked back a rapid rush of tears at his tender words. Ginny turned her head around giving Harry a gentle kiss. She settled back against him as they enjoyed the remainder of the evening talking about happy moments of the dance. The common room slowly emptied as night claimed the sky. "Ready to go to bed?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. They stood up walking over to the stairs, "Let me put these pictures in my room and I'll see you shortly," said Ginny reaching up on her tip toes to give Harry a soft lingering kiss. Shivers shot through her as Harry's hand came to rest on the curve of Ginny's neck, Harry slowly broke from the kiss looking down at his love smiling, "I'll be waiting." 


	31. Final Goodbyes

Thirty-One   
  
Ginny sat mid way down the long Gryffindor tables bent over a piece of parchment during lunch. Her quill made slight scratching noises as she wrote a letter to her brother Charlie asking how her niece, Marewin, was doing with teething. Ginny tucked a stray lock of hair that had fallen forward while she wrote; looking up from her letter several more students entered the hall for the noon meal. Her eyes caught the tall form of Draco standing near the Slytherin tables watching her. For a brief moment Ginny saw the steel mask slip from his features to reveal the face of a lost man before she saw him mentally shake himself, slipping the cold aloofness back into place and stride over to join his friends at the table. Ginny shook her head slowly before returning to her parchment. "Now that was a nightmare," Seamus said plopping down on the bench beside her. Ginny blew on the wet ink before rolling up her finished letter, "What was a nightmare?" she asked putting the stopper on her ink bottle. "Transfiguration N.E.W.Ts" answered Seamus grabbing the pitcher of pineapple juice. "I'm bloody well glad this was the last of them," Dean said taking a seat across from Seamus. Ginny sat quietly listening to the two men complain on the horrors of N.E.W.Ts she tisked in sympathy for their woes refraining strongly from rolling her eyes. "Well just think of the party tonight to celebrate your last test today," Ginny said as she spied Harry, Ron and Hermione making their way down the rows to join her at the table. "That's right lass, just so you promise to save me a dance," Seamus winked at her popping a grape into his mouth.   
  
"Who's she promising dances to?" Harry asked sitting down on Ginny's other side, Ron and Hermione had joined Dean on the opposite side of the table. "Me, the Lord of the Dance," said Seamus puffing up his chest. Ron snorted into his drink and Dean rolled his eyes. "Whoa there Lucky," Dean said, all except Seamus began to chuckle. "Oh sure, throw that old bone at me again why don't you," he said in a mock huff. "I heard Lucky Charms are Lavender's favorite," Dean said wiggling his eyebrows. "Ugg, Dean!" Ginny and Hermione cried in unison. "They're getting spooky with that," said Ron to Harry looking back and forth between the two females. "Her dance card is filled already Finnigan, better luck next time," said Harry flashing his most charming smile wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist. "One of these days Potter, you'll not need to worry about that messy mop on your head, 'cause when you wake up it'll have been shaven bald while you sleep!" Seamus half heartedly threatened, his eye glittering in mischief, "A nice payback for those years of being teased 'bout me lack of eyebrows our first year." Seamus wiggled his now fully grown normal eyebrows. "You do that and you'll be finding a permanent leprechauns hat fixed upon that irish head of yours," Harry threatened back. Dean laughed, Ron watched waiting to see Seamus' retort.  
  
"Did you ever perfect that rum charm?" Hermione asked taking a bite of her salad. "Would you tattle on me if I did?" Seamus said winking at her. "It would explain who's been spiking the punch since the twins left," said Hermione winking back at Seamus. "See, I told you my sister's corrupted her," said Ron looking at Hermione in disbelief. "Oh come on Ron," Hermione said in an exasperated tone, "I'm not a complete uptight bookworm," she said pushing her book back into her bag. "Ah!. . ." Ginny began before biting her bottom lip to keep a sassy comment from flying out of her mouth. Instead a small squeak surged forth as her eye brows rose and her cheeks took on a pink tint from holding in the remark. "Shut it you," Hermione flashed her a warning look but her eyes held mirth. "Remind me to corner Ginny later and get the gossip," said Seamus. Dean nodded, "Count me in on that." Ron and Hermione both looked a bit embarrassed becoming completely interested in the food that was before them.   
  
The common room was full of celebrating students as the end of the school year was arriving and tests were now complete. Music filled the space that had been charmed with silent barriers. In one corner Ginny, Hermione, Ginger, Lavender and Paravarti were sitting together enjoying their spiked punch thanks to Seamus, loud bursts of laugher could be heard. "Why couldn't Oliver Wood have been Ron's age instead of Percy's?" Ginny complained while giggling into her drink. "Oh lord, he was pure sex on legs wasn't he?" gushed Lavender sporting a healthy flush from one too many glasses of punch. "What I wouldn't have given to have a 'private' quidditch lesson with him!" said Parvarati. The group of girls howled with laughter. "Can I get an amen!" Lavender said holding up her hand for Parvarati to high-five. "Amen!" the girls said loudly each holding up her glass to toast. "Oh admit it Gin, even if Oliver was in our grade you would still have had it bad for Harry," Hermione teased. "True, true," said Ginny, "But such a yummy piece of eye candy like him, would have made those long winter nights stuck in the common room a lot more entertaining." she said smirking. "Whoop," Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginger said in agreement holding their cups up again.   
  
Across the room Ron, Harry, Colin, Dean, Seamus and Neville were sitting around a large table playing poker (Dean had taught them years back) when they heard a burst of laughter come from the group of girls from across the room. "What do you think they are talking about over there?" Ron asked craning his neck to take a look. "Probably what a dead sexy God I am," Seamus said loudly looking over at the women. The men watched the girls take a brief glance at each other before Lavender and Parvarati began to whistle the lucky charms jingle. "Gah!" Seamus exclaimed before scowling and turning back to the card game. The rest of the men at the table did their best to hid chuckles and smirks. "Shup!" Seamus grumbled before throwing a chip into the center of the table. "Aww Seamus, you know we'd pick you over the Blarney Stone any day!" Ginny called out from across the room, the girls continued to laugh. "If you must know we were discussing what a tasty morsel Oliver Wood is," Parvarti called out. You could see each guy at the table grimace and groan, "What is it with you girls and him?" said Ron throwing a card on the table. "Don't you know already Ron?" Ginger said, "There is a poster of him hanging in every female dorm from first years to seventh," she said winking at her fellow gals. "Are you kidding me?" Dean said looking surprised, "That ruddy bloke has gone and ruined any chase for the rest of us," he grumbled. The girls looked at each other again, eyes large trying hard but failing miserably to hold back the cackle of laughter trying to escape. "Damn Dean are you that gullible?" Lavender gasped wiping a tear of mirth from her eyes. "Much rather talk about Oliver than Marcus Flint," said Hermione. A collective shudder of repulsion sweep over the girls. "Talk about a mug that could spoil milk!" said Ginger.   
  
"Ooo, turn that up," Ginny said as a dance tune came on the radio. Lavender and Parvarati jumped up quickly staggering a bit and moved to the open area of the room to dance around. "I fold," Seamus said before jumping up to join the two dancing girls. "Me too," Dean said right after Seamus, eager to get out there. Ginny stood up making her way over to Harry sitting on his lap. "Going to miss all this?" asked Ginny watching Hermione pull Ron up to dance with her. "More than you can imagine," he said in a slightly sad voice while wrapping his arms tightly around Ginny's waist and resting his head on her shoulder.   
  
Their final morning had arrived; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the breakfast table when Professor Dumbledore approached them. "Good morning," said Dumbledore smiling. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore," they said together. "If I might have a word with you Harry," Dumbledore said. Harry stood up looking over at the remaining sitting at the table; each gave him a curious look to which he could only shrug his shoulders before following the headmaster out of the hall. "What could that be about?" said Ron looking worried. "I have no idea," said Hermione looking back at the entrance. A thousand different scenarios raced through Ginny's brain, none of them pleasant. By the time they finished eating Harry still hadn't returned, "I suppose we should go finish packing," Hermione suggested. The three made their way back to the Gryffindor entrance each deep in their own thoughts. "Hey!" they heard Harry yell out, he was racing down the hall a huge smile plastered on his face. As he reached his friends he scooped Ginny up into his arms so her feet were off the ground and hugged her tight. "What is it?" Hermione said excitedly. "What did Dumbledore want with you?" Ron said anxiously. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek before putting her feet back on the ground but still held her tight, "I don't have to go back," he said beaming with happiness. "You what?" Ginny said. "The Dursley's, I don't have to go back!" said Harry, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Oh Harry that's wonderful!" cried Ginny hugging him tight. "So where will you go?" Ron asked. "Your parents settled everything; it's all taken care of. . . If you'll have me," Harry said with a hint of uncertainty. "Of course we will!" said Ron wrapping his arm around Hermione, both smiling happily. "Harry that's so wonderful," Hermione said brightly. "But one thing," Ron said looking serious. "What," Harry said his smile slipping slightly. "You sleep in my room only mate," said Ron sternly, Ginny snorted. Harry looked Ron level in the eyes before smiling again. "Oh Ron," said Hermione smacking his arm and rolling her eyes.   
  
The four were seated comfortably in a cabin on the Hogwarts express. Crookshank sat cocking his head side to side and swishing his tail staring into Pigwidgeon's cage as the tiny owl fluttered around excitedly. Hedwig sleep with her head tucked beneath her wing in her cage. Clark was curled up in Ginny's lap sleeping as she stroked his soft fur watching out the window as the scenery blurred by, Ginny absentmindedly reached up touching her pendant which lay exposed beneath the top open buttons of her shirt. Ron stood up and closed the door to their cabin, "We'll be continuing our training with the Order right away," said Harry. Ron sat back down beside Hermione taking her hand lacing his fingers with hers. "I will spend a couple of days at home packing before I'll return," said Hermione. Ginny turned her attention from the window. She didn't like the conversation at all but there was nothing she could say about it. She knew this time would be coming, it still didn't lessen the bitter taste in her mouth or the raw fear slowly building deep within her. In low tones the three continued to talk about the subject of the Order and Voldemort as the train speed through the country side. Finally unable to listen to anymore Ginny took Clark gently off of her lap and stood putting him into her seat where he raised his head giving her a reproachful look for disturbing his nap. Her movement caught the group's attention and all heads turned to her, "I have to use the loo," said Ginny making hasty excuse to leave. "Ok," Harry smiled up at her before turning his attention back to a question Ron had asked him right before the interruption.   
  
Ginny walked slowly down the aisle she was passing an open door when she heard her name called, "Hey Ginny!" Stepping back and into the open door she looked in Lavender, Parvarti, Dean, Neville and Seamus sat talking. "What are you up to?" asked Neville. "Wandering around wondering where the year went," joked Ginny. "Now you're going to promise us that you'll stay out of trouble next year," said Seamus in more of a command than a request. "I wouldn't think of doing anything without my knights in shining armor around," said Ginny smiling. Lavender stood up giving Ginny a quick hug, "You keep in touch," she said. The rest stood in turn hugging Ginny making promises to write. "If Harry gives you trouble you let me know," Seamus said hugging a few seconds longer than the rest of the group, "I'll floo right over and show him a new hiding place for that snitch," he said only half joking. "I'll keep that in mind," Ginny said stepping back giving him a quick wink before leaving.   
  
Ginny stood in the small restroom looking into the mirror as she washed her hands when there was a knock on the door, "Just a moment," she called out drying her hands. Ginny opened the door preparing to step out only to find her path partially blocked. Draco stood leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets looking down the length of the train. His attention turned to her as she dropped her hand from the pocket door; he said nothing but chose to stare searching her face. Ginny looked at the floor under the pressure of his intense gaze, she couldn't handle the sadness she saw hidden deep within his grey eyes. Ginny felt Draco take a lock of her red mane slowly letting the silken threads slip through his fingers as she looked back up quickly, his eyes watching the tendrils of her hair, "Excuse me," Ginny said slipping past him. "Goodbye Kitten," she heard Draco whisper before the door closed behind her back.   
  
Ginny opened the door to their compartment, Harry Ron and Hermione smile up at her. "I got you something things from the food trolley," Harry said handing her a small tin. Ginny sat down opening the box, "Lemon drops!" she said before picking one out putting it in her mouth smiling. She leaned in kissing Harry's lips softly, "Thank you," she said. "Urgg, cut it out you two," Ron said between a mouthful of chocolate frog. "Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione chided. Ron scowled at Hermione sitting back in his seat. "There they go again," Harry whispered in her ear, Ginny smiled. "Have I told you today that I love you?" Harry whispered, his warm breath tickling down her neck causing her to shiver slightly and a hunger to be alone with him grow deep within her. She turned her head to look at his handsome smiling face, "I can always stand to hear it again," Ginny said, tilting her head she brushed her lips lightly over his cheek near his ear, "I love you," she whispered feeling Harry shiver slightly as she had just done. The sound of Hermione and Ron half heartedly bickering brought Harry and Ginny's attention back to their surroundings. "Would you two just shut up and kiss already," Harry said smirking. He was awarded with a mild glare from his two best friends. Ginny shook her head slightly sitting back in her seat beside Harry to enjoy the rest of the ride home.   
  
After crossing the threshold into King Cross the four were greeted by the smiling faces of Arthur and Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin. There were hugs and hand shakes all around. Molly noticed right away how her youngest son held tight to his girlfriend's hand and how Harry gently caressed the small of her daughter's back. Molly put her arms around her daughter as Harry stepped over to talk to Lupin. "I'm so happy you took my advice and never gave up hope," Molly whispered in Ginny's ear before relaxing her embrace to turn and look at Harry as he spoke to Remus. Ginny had the feeling her mother was already envisioning little red haired emerald eyed grandchildren running around her home. "We should get going," Arthur spoke up. Ron had walked over to say his goodbyes to Hermione talking with her parents and making arrangements to pick up Hermione in a couple of days. "Ready to go home Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny watched Harry smile and it warmed her to the core.   
  
It was a warm summer evening, the western part of the sky blazed with vivid oranges, pinks and yellows as the sun sank lower. A breeze blew gently carrying the scents of fresh cut grass and blossoming flowers. Ginny sat at the picnic table at the back of the house watching Harry and Ron laughing to the point of tears across the lawn while Hermione stood facing them, her fists on her hips apparently reading them the riot act. Their training was hard and stressful, battles between the two sides becoming more frequent. Ginny rarely had a quiet moment alone with Harry recently; she missed him terribly but understood reasons why. It still didn't soothe the constant fear that sat in the pit of her stomach and the knowledge that she would have to go back to Hogwarts alone come the end of the holiday loomed over her like a dark cloud. Despite all of this Ginny had vowed to live each day as if it was their last and enjoy what moments she was given. She knew deep in her heart Harry would prevail, at what cost though could not be said.   
  
Memories flashed across her mind as she watched the three in the short distance fingering the pendant that lay on her chest. Harry's smile receiving his Christmas present, his eyes burning with passion late at night. Ron and Hermione sitting quietly in the common room talking, laughing in the great hall over a joke while eating. Harry dancing with her at the spring formal, the feel of his arms around her as he held her tight. Each and every single memory precious, something to sustain her until her seventh year was over. She was pulled out of her review by her name being called. Ginny looked up as Harry approached her, Ron and Hermione were a few feet away holding hands smiling at each other. "Hey you," Ginny said smiling up at Harry. "Let's go take a walk and enjoy what is left of the evening," said Harry gently pulling on Ginny's hand bringing her to her feet. Harry dipped his head down capturing her lips in a quick kiss. "Ach, come on you two," Ron called out in mock disgust. Harry pulled away looking over to his best friend grinning, Ginny slowly opened her eyes looking up at the man she loved more than life itself. "Hush it you," said Harry to Ron while squeezing Ginny's hand gently. Harry turned his attention back to Ginny, "Want to go?" he asked. "With you, always" Ginny answered. Harry smiled down at his love giving her another peck on the cheek before pulling her along to join up with Ron and Hermione.   
  
The four friends forgot the world for that evening, forgot the war and the pain. They instead lived for the moment, enjoyed the happiness they brought to each other. Giving each other hope that things would turn out alright in the end, and that there was love for them waiting when it was all said and done.   
  
Fin 


End file.
